Representation
by Terachanglianzylan
Summary: A college AU with a twist. They are still nations, but they don't know it. After an accident at the world meeting, they forget that they represent an entire country. Human names used. Full summary and characters inside. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prolouge: The World Meeting

**Prologue – The World Meeting**

**A/N: My name is Terachanglianzylan. You can call me Taz, Terach, or whatever you see fit, 'kay? This is my first Hetalia Fan fiction, but you don't have to treat me nice. I can take critque. (Or however you spell it. I really can't spell to save a chicken.)**

**Well, hello all you hopefully faithful readers. I would greatly appreciate it if you would review and not just read. Just a heads up, I know next to nothing about college. I've only spent two weeks at one and that was for a youth retreat. So, I really know nothing about college life so I'm just winging it. If anyone could help if or point out any errors, I would greatly appreciate it. Oh, and I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors I may make as well.**

**Here's the full summary:**

**Summary: A collage AU with a slight twist. None of the nations remember that they are nations. College life might be a little bit more difficult than the average student for these unfortunate countries. It's a good thing that they're smarter than the average student. Or... on second thought, maybe not. It looks like the only class they may pass is Social Studies... the only class they all have together, besides band. Human Names used. No set pairings yet. **

**I will post warnings for the individual chapters instead of setting one warning for the whole story, because I think it will be more fun this way. Oh, and for Romano, I'm going to star out his frequent use of profanity, because I'm not the type of person to use that type of language. So, warnings for this chapter include:**

**Romano's mouth**

**Apocalyptic circumstances**

**And other miscellaneous things I may have missed.**

**And now I'm going to post the cast of characters. Some may be added later or drop off the list, but you'll have to just wait and see.**

**Feliciano Vargas/Italy Veniziano**

**Lovino Vargas/Italy Romano**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt/Germany**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt/Prussia**

**Honda Kiku/Japan**

**Alfred F. Jones/United States of America**

**Matthew Williams/Canada**

**Arthur Kirkland/England**

**Francis Bonnefoy/France**

**Wang Yao/China**

**Ivan Braginski/Russia**

**Toris Laruinaitis/Lithuania**

**Raivis Galante/Latvia**

**Eduard von Bock/Estonia**

**Antonio Fernandez Carrido/Spain**

**Natalia Arlovskaya/Belarus**

**Tekaterina "Katuyasha" Braginski/Ukraine**

**Heracles Karpusi/Greece**

**Roderich Eldenstein/Austria**

**Feliks Lukasiewicz/Poland**

**Tino Vainamoinen/Finland**

**Berwald Oxenstiema/Sweden**

**Vash Zwingli/Switzerland**

**Lilli Zwingli/Liechtenstein**

**Elizabeta Hedervary/Hungary**

**Im Yong Soo/Korea**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude," a frankly obnoxious voice shouted above the noise "I think the world conference can begin!" The young man slammed his hands down on the table in front of him as he spoke.<p>

"America, you bloody git, just shut your mouth for one moment please." A man with extremely bushy eyebrows complained. "It's better than you eating all the time, but seriously. Read the atmosphere."

"But I can't find it!" America whined sitting down again, a childish pout plastered on his face. "You expect me to read The Atmosphere but you don't tell me where I can find it…" He muttered.

"Well, it's not 'is fault zat your shouting is giving poor Italy a 'eadache." a certain Frenchman sighed.

"Frog… You're really not making it any better." England growled.

"Just shut up, ******!" a certain annoyed Italian cried, pressing his hands to his head.

"Oh, mi tomato! Are you sure you're alright?" a certain Spaniard asked.

This is the world. America: demanding attention. England: Trying to get him to stop being annoying. France: Let's not even go there…. Italy Romano: Stubborn and foul-mouthed. Spain: Fussing over him. Italy Veniziano: Worried about Romano. Canada: No one notices him. China: Trying to escape Korea. Japan: *see China.* Russia: Terrorizing Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia: Cowering from Russia. Poland: Defending Lithuania. Finland: Trying to convince Sweden that he is not his 'wife.' Sweden: Not really saying anything. Ukraine: Crying. Belarus: Trying to get Russia to marry her. Hungary: Trying to get some of the others to love each other in not always the most straight way. Austria: Thinking about all the music he could be composing. Prussia: Going on about how awesome he is. Greece: Sleeping. Switzerland: Trying to teach Liechtenstein not to take candy from strangers. Liechtenstein: Looking at 'Swtizy's' cute drawings. Korea: Trying to molest (more or less) China and Japan. Germany:….

"VILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?" a certain German shouted over everyone, shocking most into silence.

This was how the world meetings usually went. Nothing was accomplished. America would try to take charge, everyone would end up arguing, and Germany would have to try to rein everyone back in to the subjects that they were discussing. It usually didn't start with Romano and a headache though.

"We're sorry, Germany…" most of the nations sighed.

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently. The nations looked around frantically to figure out what the source of this was.

"Dude, Germany, your loud voice made the Earth move." America said light-heartedly.

"I don't think this is his fault!" England shouted.

Pieces of the ceiling started to rain down on them all. Some dove under the large table in an attempted to hide, but some of the nations were able to escape through the doors before they became blocked by debris.

"Like, what do we do? I'm totally scared, Leit!" Poland cried.

The nations cried out for help, but no one could hear them over the sound of crumbling building. They were trapped. They knew it. They also knew they couldn't die. They were nations, for crying out loud. If their skull got crushed, it would just reform itself after a bit and they would come back. It was quite convenient if they accidently got shot. Now, it was even more useful as they all eventually became buried under the rubble. The massive tremor subsided, and the dust stilled. No one was to be seen.

"Were there people in that building?" a police officer shouted, pointing at the building the world conference was being held in.

"Uh, I believe so, sir. Records say there was a meeting in session." One of the other officers replied.

"Then I want a full search! Get them out of there! Make sure they're alive!"

The fire department worked quickly to try and clear off all the debris. They uncovered the nations with almost record speed. One of the officers turned back to the others. "Hey, ahh… there's a whole lot! I'd say around twenty-five at the most!"

Sirens wailed as more trucks of all sorts arrived at the scenes. Some red, some black and white, some of varying colors, all with flashing lights.

The ambulances were very full that day and oxygen even ran low as they transported all the nations to the hospital. Little did anyone know that those twenty-five men and women would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no! What will happen to our precious nations? Well, I hoped you enjoyed the Prologue of Representation. It's a little heavy on the dialogue, but I really didn't know how else to write it. And not all of the characters got a word in, obviously, but don't worry! And remember, reviews are love!**

**P.S. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would give me some pairings you'd like to see. There won't be any legit hard-core-or-anything-relatively-close-to-that yaoi though. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter One: The First Day of School

**Chapter One: The First Day of School**

**A/N: The first day of school really is a terrible thing, unless you're prepared. Our poor nations defiantly are…not. Especially poor Alfred/America who is not a morning person by any standards. So, a few things from me… Thank you to everyone that reviewed and/or favorite/added to story alert. Second thing, it's been a few months since the accident at the world meeting, so everyone is used to their situation. Anything else will probably be explained later. **

**Warnings: Romano's mouth/America's grumpiness/Co-ed dorms (Because I couldn't put the four girls all by themselves in one building. **

**(Oh, and in my mind, they've already spent a night or two in the dorms to get used to it.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>When the twenty-six synchronized alarm clocks all sounded at a rather painstaking 6:30 in the morning (at leaset for them), a few were already awake and prepared to face the day ahead of them. Most however, were not.<p>

"Al, please wake up… We have to leave soon…" Matthew didn't really sound as if he were trying to awaken someone, but he rarely ever spoke above a whisper. It even seemed that he was incapable of shouting.

Alfred, the quiet boy's twin brother, moaned and rolled on to his back. Matthew sighed and jumped on his stomach. His brother winced, but refused to get up. It was usually like this in the mornings. Alfred would refuse to get up and Matthew would have to try to physically pain him until he woke.

"I'll pour syrup on your glasses again…"

"Mattie… You're so mean. Now get off…" Alfred growled almost menacingly. Matthew slid off of Alfred's stomach and allowed his brother to get up. "Hey… Mattie... Are you making pancakes…?" Alfred asked as he brushed his teeth.

"We're meeting the others for breakfast, remember?"

"Oh… that's right…"

"Feliciano, wake up, ******!" Lovino shouted into his sleeping brother's ear. Well, he didn't actaully shout. More like forcefully whisper.

"Vee~… Lovi! Don't be so scary!" Feliciano cried, jumping up.

"Gilbert, vake up! Ve're going to be late for the meeting!" Ludwig shouted. Of course, by 'meeting' he meant meeting the others for breakfast.

"Vest… zat's totally unavesome…" The albino muttered into his pillow.

Ludwig grabbed his brother's leg and literally pulled him out of bed. "Bruder, get up!"

Most of the residents of the dorms were already awake, minus Gilbert, Feliciano, and Alfred, who were now awake. The group met outside the dorm building and made their way to the campus café, all silently thanking some of the older students for a tour around campus the previous day. While they walked, Feliciano went on and on about how great it was that they, all friends, had been accepted into the same college.

"Of course we did!" Alfred proclaimed. "I'm the hero, everything always works out!"

Arthur sighed, brushing his bushy eyebrows with his fingers absentmindedly. "Will you shut up, wanker… Everyone's staring…"

"Of course zey are!" Francis purred. "Zey cannot resist my charm." He blew a kiss at a group of girls, causing them to squeal.

"I wish they had churros here…" Antonio sighed.

"Churros, seriously? You know vhat vould be avesome? If zey had vurst und no eggs. Gilbird can't eat any of zis!" Gilbert announced distastefully as he shoved his plate full of eggs away. "Anybody vant zese?" (1)

"Bruder, ve can't help it." Ludwig sighed. "Just eat…"

"Vee~ Aren't you going to eat, Luddy?" Feliciano asked, poking Ludwig's shoulder.

"Stop bothering the potato *******." Lovino muttered.

"Let us arr just eat so we can get to crass on time…" Kiku said politely.

"I agree with Kiku, aru." Yao nodded.

"Agreement originated in Korea, da-ze!" Im Yong proclaimed, hugging Yao from behind.

"You leave Yao alone, da?" Ivan asked, smiling. "KolKolKol…"

"Ah! Did we d…do something w…wrong?" Eduard, Toris, and Raivis automatically asked, cowering.

"Hey, like, leave Toris alone!" Feliks said defensively.

Roderich and Vash sat quietly eating, ignoring occasionally glances from Elizabeta and Lilli.

"Ivan; marry me, marry me, marry me…" Natalia uttered creepily.

"Sister, please..." Katuyasha pleaded.

Tino and Berwald tried to re-awaken Heracles unsuccessfully.

"What are the odds that I'm doomed with you lot for band class _and_ world studies?" Arthur moaned, banging his head on the desk. (2)

"It must be fate, mon cher." Francis said, putting an arm around the British man's shoulder.

"Let go of me, and I told you to stop calling me that, bloody frog!" the Brit cried.

The instructor walked into his most diverse class ever and smiled. This was going to be fun. He tapped a marker on the board to get everyone's attention. "Hello, students. My name is Mr. Smith. I'm pleased to see that you all know each other, and I heard several different accents… the ice breaking activity should be fun." Mr. Smith was a middle-aged man with graying hair, blue eyes, and he wore a nice looking suit.

The students looked around for any clues from their friends, but received none.

"I want you to introduce yourself, say where you are from, and something about yourself that almost no one else in the room knows."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The boring morning routine chapter. And yes, generic teacher name is generic. Generic teacher man is right though. This is going to be a very interesting class.**

**Ok, I'll post all the characters schedules later so you can figure out where the heck they are and when. Right now, they are all in fourth period/class.**

**(1): My friends and I were eating breakfast at a hotel one day on a band trip and had a five minute debate about Prussia's dietary habits. We finally decided that he didn't eat eggs.**

**(2): Yes, they are all in band together and yes I have instruments for them all to play. There will be a band chapter later, I promise. **

**Now, I will try not to focus on one character too much, but if you feel that someone is not getting enough screen time, tell me!**

**And yes. I did really accidently forget to include Matthew/Canada in the breakfast conversation. I didn't actually do that on purpose. **

**Remember, reviews are love! Feel free to suggest ideas!**


	3. Chapter Two: Breaking The Ice

**Chapter Two: Breaking the Ice**

**A/N: Once again, thank you to anyone who gave this story any kind of attention. I really appreciate it and it motivates me to see that others are enjoying this as well. So, now we learn about the characters. What will they say? Sorry if the story seems a bit slow in the beginning. It'll pick up speed later.**

**Death Note Gal of Tomatoes: The nations that ran away are safe. They went back home, because they're chickens. Just kidding. And I can still bite you if I want too….**

**Warnings: Romano's mouth/France's perviness/Anything else I forgot.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"We'll go down the rows, starting front right." Mr. Smith instructed.<p>

"Oh, uh… my name is Feliciano Vargas. I'm-a from Italy… and ahh… my first love was a boy!" It seemed almost impossible, but he smiled through the whole phrase, not finding it awkward at all.

"I'm Lovino Vargas, I'm-a from Italy too, and sometimes, when I was little, I wore a dress…" He was almost the exact opposite of his brother, blushing quiet noticeably.

"Mein name is Ludvig Beilschmidt und I am from Germany und sometimes I _do _smile." However, he said so with a perfectly straight face.

"I am ze avesome Gilbert Beilschmidt und I am from Prussia!" The albino shouted.

"Prussia isn't a country, potato*******." Lovino growled under his breath.

"It is too! As of April 14, 2011, Prussia is officially a micronation!" Gilbert proclaimed. (1)

Mr. Smith considered this. The young boy, the one with the white hair and red eyes, seemed very enthusiastic about a little piece of land that wasn't even officially a country. He just figured that the boy really enjoyed history.

"Oh, I am Honda Kiku. I am from Japan and umm… I rack the abirity to become angry." The short, thin boy stood and bowed.

"Dudes, I'm Alfred F. Jones, but you can call me Al, or the hero! I'm from right here in America! (2) And I can sleep right through the whole winter!" The boy with a gravity defying cowlick shouted.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland, I'm from England, and when I was young, I grew my hair long." The young man with incredibly large eyebrows said.

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, I am from France, and I know zat when Arzur is tired, 'e can be quite-" the Frenchman was cut off abruptly.

"Nobody bloody asked you about me, frog!" Arthur snapped, glaring at the man with shoulder length blonde hair.

"I am Ivan Braginski, da? I am from Russia and I like sunflowers." He held a faucet pipe as he spoke.

"I am Wang Yao, I'm from China and no matter what you may hear, I am a man, aru." The boy that looked like a girl said.

Mr. Smith looked at him, confused. Why would the boy need to remind them that he was a boy? Sure he looked like a girl, but… Well, maybe he'd figure out later.

"I'm Raivis Galante, I'm from Latvia, and it is on the map…" A very short blonde boy muttered.

"I'm Eduard von Bock, I'm from Estonia, and yes, it's on the map as well…" A blonde boy with glasses stated.

"I'm Toris Laruinaitis, I'm from Lithuania, and I often have nightmares about Ivan…" A brown haired boy muttered.

"Like, I'm Feliks Lukasiewicz, I'm, like, from Poland, and I totally dream about Toris." A strange boy with a 'valley girl' accent said.

Mr. Smith raised an eyebrow at him. He sensed that this boy had…issues.

"I'm Natalia Arlovskaya, I'm from Belarus, and I want to marry Ivan." A long haired girl said.

"I'm Katuyasha Braginski, I'm from Ukraine, and I try not to cry." A girl with rather a rather large chest said quietly.

"I'm Tino Vainamoinen, I'm from Finland, and I'm Santa Claus!" A boy with a Santa hat said.

"'m B'rw'ld 'x'nstn'a, 'm fr'm Sw'd'n, 'n I l'v T'no." A tall, rather scary boy mumbled, making the Finnish boy blush even though no one else understood.

"I am Roderich Eldenstein, I'm from Austria, and I get lost in my own house." A very dignified young man said.

Gilbert burst out laughing. "I knew it! I knew you got lost in your own house!"

"And how do you know that?" Roderich asked, turning to face him.

"When I was err… hanging out there once, you took an hour to find the bathroom."

Roderich glared at him and Mr. Smith figured the two were not on the best terms.

"I'm Vash Zwingli, I'm from Switzerland, and I've never fired a machine gun." A very serious, rather trigger-happy, looking young man stated.

"I'm Lilli Zwingli, I'm from Liechtenstein, and I've fired a rocket launcher." A cute little blonde girl said.

"I'm Elizabeta Hedervary, I'm from Hungary, and I enjoy listening to Roderich play piano." A very tom-boyish looking girl said.

"I'm Im Yong Soo, I'm from South Korea, and this game originated in Korea, da-ze!" A boy with a weird hair curl announced.

"Um… I'm Matthew Williams… I'm from Canada… and I'm still here…" A boy clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest muttered.

The teacher did a double take. The boy sat on the front row, but it seemed they had skipped right over him. He made a note not to forget the quiet boy. "Well, it seems we have a most interesting arrangement of nationalities. You guys are from all over the world. Well, I usually don't conduct a lesson on the first day, so you can all just talk or ask me any questions you feel need to be answered. Oh, and I will be expecting help on some lessons from those of you from different countries."

The rest of the class went on rather noisily until the end. They packed up their bags and headed off to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was really the introduction chapter. Personally, I found it a bit boring, but the next chapter will be better, honest. **

**Does anyone else find France creepy? One of my friends says that she wants to marry him… Then another one of my friends says that she wants to marry Austria. She's going to have to get her piano tuned first, though. I almost murdered her over how terrible the poor instrument sounds… sorry. I'm rambling. Well, that's what you get when I write late at night.**

**(1): I'm pretty sure that I got the date right. Not sure. But for those of you who didn't know, now you do! Look it up if you don't believe me.**

**(2): And we find out where the college is located! I just figured that the world was being held in the US of A and that's where they all ended up.**

**So, see ya'll next chapter!**

**Reviews are love, they motivate me, and they earn you cookies!**

**P.S.: Just in case you were wondering, we haven't met all the characters yet. But who haven't we met? You'll just have to wait and see. **


	4. Chapter TwoFive

**So, here we have chapter 2.5. I have descriptions, schedules, insturments, and room assignemnts!**

**Characters: (And schedules) (And descriptions)**

Feliciano Vargas – Italy Veniziano

-English; Gym; Art; Band (Clarinet); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Engineering; Italian

-He has short brown hair and auburn eyes, with a curl on the left side of his head. He wears a blue buttoned shirt, a black shirt and tie, blue jeans, and black boots. He is cheerful, energetic and loves pasta, pizza, gelato, and cheese. He loves cooking, siestas, painting, and singing. His verbal tic is 'Ve.' His slightly older brother is Lovino/Romano. He is about 5 feet and 7 inches tall. He has a pet cat named Pookie.

-Chapter One

Lovino Vargas – Italy Romano

-English; Gym; Art; Band (Trumpet); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Engineering; Italian

-He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with a curl on the right side of his head. He wears a tan buttoned shirt with ¾ sleeves, a dark green tie, tan pants, and black boots. He is kind and friendly to ladies, but strict and not very social towards guys. He appears tougher than Feliciano/Veniziano, but is actually just as cowardly. He is quite stubborn and a good pickpocket. He has a bad habit of using profanity. (I will * them out.) He is about 5 feet and 7 inches tall. His younger brother is Feliciano/Veniziano.

-Chapter One

Ludwig Beilschmidt – Germany

-Law Enforcement; Gym; Engineering; Band (Bass Clarinet); World Studies; Lunch: English; German; Chemistry

-He is tall and muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a green buttoned shirt, green pants, black boots, and an iron cross around his neck. He is tough, too-serious, and efficient. He often has trouble relaxing, even when someone else tries to make him. He has a really awkward time talking to girls. He is constantly trying to get Feliciano/Veniziano to do his best. He is about 5 feet and 11 inches tall. His older brother is Gilbert/Prussia, whom he often refers to as 'East.'

-Chapter One

Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prussia

-Law Enforcement; Gym; Engineering; Band (Flute); World Studies; Lunch; English; German; Chemistry

-He has very light colored hair (distinguished as platinum blonde, white, or silver) red eyes and claims and is known to be an albino. He wears a dark blue buttoned shirt, dark blue pants, black boots, and an iron cross around his neck. He loves to fight, and will sometimes do so for the silliest reasons. He will do anything to convince others that he is the strongest and has a very arrogant attitude, thinking that he is the best and supremely awesome compared to the others. He keeps a diary every day without fail. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He has a pet canary named Gilbird. His younger brother is Ludwig/Germany, whom he often refers to as West. He and Francis/France and Antonio/Spain make up the 'Bad Touch Trio' or the 'Bad Friends Trio.'

Honda Kiku – Japan

-Chemistry; Algebra; Art; Band (Bassoon); World Studies; Lunch; Japanese; English; Computer Engineering

-He is short and thin with black hair and dark brown eyes that appear to have no pupil. He wears a white buttoned shirt with gold and black accents. It is often stated that he looks very young for his age. He is shy, hard-working and quite frankly socially awkward. He is quite the otaku. He has a weakness for cute a fluffy things. He is about 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Alfred F. Jones – America

-Computer Engineering; English; Algebra; Band (Trumpet); World Studies; Lunch; Engineering; Mechanics; Law Enforcement

- He has short blonde hair with a cowlick sticking almost straight up and blue eyes. He wears a brown jacket, a tan buttoned shirt, tan pants, and black boots. He wears a pair of half-framed rectangle glasses. He is cheerful and energetic, and is obsessed with heroes, justice, and freedom. He always sticks his nose into everyone's business, resulting in a slight problem making friends. He loves hamburgers and any sort of junk food. He lacks the ability to read the atmosphere, and often says things that do not fit the mood. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. His twin brother is Matthew/Canada.

-Chapter One

Matthew Williams – Canada

-Computer Engineering; English; Algebra; Band (Oboe); World Studies; Lunch; Engineering; Mechanics; Law Enforcement

-He has wavy blonde-orange hair with a strange looking curl off the top of his head. He has violet eyes that look blue in some light. He wears a tan long sleeved shirt under a sweatshirt with the Canadian flag on it, blue jeans, and black shoes. He wears a pair of half-rimmed rectangle glasses. He often wears a pair of goggles on the top of his head. He is shy, calm, and rather sensitive. He hates fighting. He is often mistaken for his twin brother, Alfred/America, and often gets into trouble because of that. When he is not mistaken for Alfred, people usually forget about him. He is rather passive aggressive. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He carries around a stuffed polar bear named Mr. Kumajiro.

-Chapter One

Arthur Kirkland - England

-English; Literature; Free Period (To practice Magic); Band (Clarinet); World Studies; Lunch; Law

Enforcement; Accounting; American History

-He has short messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He has very thick eyebrows which are often commented upon. He wears a green buttoned shirt, green pants, and brown boots. He is a former juvenile delinquent but now claims to be a gentleman even though he is sharp-tongued and cynical. He often uses British vocabulary. He is a horrible cook. He strongly believes in magic and fairies and all that jazz, and has an imaginary friend named Flying Mint Bunny. He is terrible at expressing himself, and, for some reason, hates the Fourth of July and always breaks down crying. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Francis Bonnefoy – France

-English; Literature; French; Band (Flute); World Studies; Lunch; Art; Fashion Design; American History

-He has shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes and a slight beard. He thinks it makes him look sophisticated, but it really just makes him look like a pedophile. He wears a blue jacket that's just a little long, red jeans (don't ask where he bought them), and brown boots. He often carries around a rose which he sometimes puts in his hair. He enjoys arguing with Arthur/England over the smallest things. He likes drawing, signing, and wandering through art museums. He has a strange fear of computers and a slight fear of Ludwig/German, Ivan/Russia, Vash/Switzerland, and Arthur/England when he's angry. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches tall. He and Gilbert/Prussia and Antonio/Spain make up the 'Bad Touch Trio' or the 'Bad Friends Trio.'

-Chapter One

Wang Yao – China

-Art; English; Biology; Band (Bassoon); World Studies; Lunch; Economics; Law Enforcement; Chinese

-He has dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail and brown eyes. He wears a red mandarin jacket with white pants. He is quite superstitious. He tries to act as an older brother to Kiku/Japan and Im Yong/Korea, but usually fails to do so. His verbal tic is '-aru,' which he often ends his sentences with. He uses '-ahen' when talking to Arthur/England for reasons unknown to them. He loves food, cute things, and hello kitty. He's easily annoyed, especially when around Im Yong/Korea. He often carries a stuffed panda around with him. He is about 5 feet and 6 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Ivan Braginski – Russia

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (Tuba); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Russian; Chemistry

-He is very tall and has light blonde hair and violet eyes. He wears a long tan coat, green pants, brown gloves and a long tan/pinkish scarf that he never takes off. He often carries a sunflower or faucet pipe with him everywhere he goes. He seems quite innocent, but is actually quite cruel, but he doesn't know it. He usually smiles. Many of his sentences end with 'da' the Russian word for yes. He often say "KolKolKol" when upset to threaten and frighten others. He often becomes depressed when thinking about his sisters, Katuyasha/Ukraine and Naytalia/Belarus. He is about 5 feet and 11 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Toris Laruinaitis – Lithuania

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (Alto Saxophone); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Russian; Chemistry

-He has shoulder-length brown hair, and green eyes that look blue in some light. He wears a white buttoned shirt, a brown vest, brown pants, and black boots. He sometimes ties his hair back. He is usually very easy to take advantage of and will welcome anyone into his heart once he gets to know them. He has a weak stomach. He is rather scared of Ivan/Russia, but thinks rather highly of him. His best friends are Raivis/Latvia and Eduard/Estonia.

-Chapter One

Raivis Galante – Latvia

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (French Horn); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Russian; Chemistry

-He has short curly blonde hair and violet eyes that sometimes look dark blue. He wears a maroon buttoned shirt, dark maroon pants and tall brown boots. He cries very easily and is quite scared of Ivan/Russia. He loves poetry and romance novels. His best friends are Toris/Lithuania and Eduard/Estonia. He is about 4 feet and 5 inches tall (from Ivan/Russia always pushing down on his head.)

-Chapter One

Eduard von Bock – Estonia

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (Tenor Saxophone); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Russian; Chemistry

-He has dark blonde hair, green eyes that look blue in some light, and wears a pair of half-rimmed rectangle glasses. He wears a dark green buttoned shirt, dark green pants, and brown shoes. He is an ace student and usually manages to avoid problems. He is quite scared of Ivan/Russia, but not as much as Raivis/Latvia. He is like a big brother to Raivis/Latvia and is often worried about him. His best friends are Raivis/Latvia and Toris/Lithuania.

-Chapter One

Antonio Fernandez Carrido – Spain

-English; Gym; Art; Band (Trombone); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Engineering; Spanish

-He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. He wears a khaki colored buttoned shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots. He often carries a tomato with him. He is cheerful and optimistic, no matter what the situation it seems. Often comes off as clueless or insensitive due to his ability, or lack thereof, to read the atmosphere. He loves spending time with Feliciano/Veniziano and Lovino/Romano, especially Lovino/Romano. He adores children, almost to the point of being a slight pedophile. He and Francis/France and Gilbert/Prussia make up the 'Bad Touch Trio' or the 'Bad Friends Trio.'

-Chapter One

Natalia Arlovskaya – Belarus

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (Euphonium); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Russian; Chemistry

-She has long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a dark purple dress that reaches her knees, a white bow, black shoes, and black stockings. She is an intimidating, harsh young woman who is creepily, but deeply in love with her older brother Ivan/Russia. She wishes to marry him, but we all know that can't happen. She often carries a knife, always hiding it somewhere different on her person. Her older sister is Katuyasha/Ukraine. She is about 5 feet and 3 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Tekaterina "Katuyasha" Braginski – Ukraine

-Government; Biology; Russian; Band (Euphonium); World Studies; Lunch; Economics; Algebra; Chemistry

-She has short blonde hair that she keeps held back with a blue headband, blue eyes, and rather large…err breasts. She wears a long sleeved buttoned white shirt, a black belt, jeans, and brown boots. She sometimes wears a brown hat. She is constantly getting dragged into some sort of trouble. She is warm-hearted and motherly, but is a bit of a cry-baby with a big heart. She is the oldest sibling out of her brother, Ivan/Russia, and her sister, Natalia/Belarus. She is about 5 feet and 6 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Heracles Karpusis – Greece

-Economics; Biology; Greek; Band (Bass Clarinet); World Studies; Lunch; Free Period (For sleeping); Chemistry; English

-He has slightly curly brown hair, green eyes, and olive skin. He wears a brown jacket, a white t-shirt, a cross necklace, brown pants, and brown boots. He occasionally dons a hat of varying colors based on the day. He is serious, or carefree and casual. He often has a stuffed cat with him and has a pet cat named Athos. He is often napping and loves to sleep. He is one of Kiku/Japan's closest friends.

-Chapter One

Roderich Eldenstein – Austria

-Musical Studies; Music History; German; Band (Clarinet); World Studies; Lunch; English; Composer Studies; Free Period (For playing piano)

-He has slightly wavy brown hair with one strand that sticks out, violet eyes, and a small mole on the left side of his mouth. He wears a long dark blue jacket black pants and black boots. He is a well-spoken young master type. His highest priority is his hobbies, which mostly includes music (mainly piano), art, and baking cakes. He is definitely not an outdoors person and is scared of marine animals. He is very musically talented, but often gets lost and has no sense of direction. One of his best friends is Elizabeta/Hungary.

-Chapter One

Feliks Lukasiewicz – Poland

-Biology; Government; Economics; Band (Flute); World Studies; Lunch; Algebra; Fashion Design; Polish

-He has light, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes. He wears a green buttoned shirt, green skinny jeans, and black boots. He acts shy towards strangers, but once he becomes used to someone, will never let go and act somewhat troublesome. He is cheerful and sometimes selfish and is rather forceful with his opinions. He is impulsive, and the others can easily take advantage of him. He often cross dresses and speaks with a 'valley girl' accent. His closest friend is Toris/Lithuania. He is about 5 feet and 6 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Tino Vainamoinen – Finland

-Religion History; English; Economics; Band (Percussion); World Studies; Lunch; Literature; Free Period; Swedish

-He has short blonde hair and violet eyes that look brown somehow in certain light. He is strong, but has a cute face. He wears a blue buttoned shirt, blue jeans, a cross necklace, black boots, and often wears a white beret. He is simplistic, gentle and honest. He's very talkative, especially around Berwald/Sweden, his best friend. He is about 5 feet and 5 inches tall. He was rather afraid of Berwald/Sweden at first, but then warmed up to him.

-Chapter One

Berwald Oxenstiema – Sweden

-Religion History; English; Economics; Band (Baritone Saxophone); World Studies; Lunch; Literature; Free Period; Swedish

-He has short, light blonde hair and greenish-blue eyes. He wears a long blue coat with a matching hat, a black shirt and tie, black pants, boots, gloves, and a cross necklace under his shirt. He is very quiet and difficult to understand. Deep down, he is actually quite playful, but is rarely shown because of his intimidating aura. He loves making furniture and art. He has very strong feelings for Tino/Finland, and could be described as 'gay.'

-Chapter One

Vash Zwingli – Switzerland

-Economics; Government; Ballistics; Band (Trombone); World Studies; Lunch; English; German; Literature

-He is short with blonde hair (a chin-length bob-cut) and green eyes. He wears a green jacket, brown pants, brown boots, and a white hat. He has a cross shaped scar on his left shoulder. He keeps a gun in his dorm, even though he's not allowed to use it. He's always neutral, no matter what the matter, and is quite peaceful. He is very cheap, preferring to save money as much as possible. He has quite a temper, but has a soft spot for his sister, Lilli/Liechtenstein, and is very protective of her.

-Chapter One

Lilli Zwingli - Liechtenstein

-Economics; Government; Ballistics; Band (French horn): World Studies; Lunch; English; German; Literature

-She has short blonde hair (a chin-length bob-cut) with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head, and green eyes. She wears a green jacket, brown pants, and brown boots. She is humble and mature, but will clearly state her views. She is often mistaken for a boy if no one sees the ribbon. Her brother is Vash/Switzerland and views him very highly and greatly values his opinion.

-Chapter One

Elizabeta Hedervary – Hungary

-Law Enforcement; Gym; Engineering; Band (Trumpet); World Studies; Lunch; English; German; Chemistry

-She has long brown hair with an orange flower clip and green eyes. She wears a green buttoned shirt, green pants, a green beret, black boots, and black gloves. She was always a tomboy, even believing she was a boy until she hit puberty. She still is much of a tomboy and prefers spending time with the boys than with Natalia/Belarus and Katuyasha/Ukraine. She is quite the yaoi fan and often tries to get Kiku/Japan to help her set up two of their friends together. She often carries a frying pan around with her. She is about 5 feet and 3 inches tall.

-Chapter One

Im Yong Soo – Korea

-Chemistry; English; Art; Band (Bassoon); World Studies; Lunch; Economics; Japanese; Chinese

-He has short black-brown hair with a fly-away curl on the right side of his head. He wears a white shirt and navy blue vest with long oversized sleeves, white pants, and brown sandals. He is about 10 centimeters taller than Yao/China. He is a free-spirited young man who is obsessed with video games, dramas, and the internet. He feels that Yao/China and Kiku/Japan should call him older brother, even though they are both older than him. He often says 'da-ze!' at the end of his sentences. He is very good at drawing.

-Chapter One

**Dorm Assignments:**

Feliciano/Veniziano and Lovino/Romano

Ludwig/Germany and Gilbert/Prussia

Kiku/Japan and Im Yong/Korea

Alfred/America and Matthew/Canada

Arthur/England and Francis/France

Yao/China and Ivan/Russia

Eduard/Estonia and Raivis/Latvia

Toris/Lithuania and Feliks/Poland

Roderich/Austria and Vash/Switzerland

Berwald/Sweden and Tino/Finland

Heracles/Greece and Antonio/Spain

Lilli/Liechtenstein and Elizabeta/Hungary

Natalia/Belarus and Katuyasha/Ukraine


	5. Chapter Three: A Little Break

**Chapter Three: A Little Break**

**A/N: Here's a cookie to everyone that gave any attention to this story. Now, onto my actually note. They've been in school for a few weeks now (because it would kill me to describe every day and they have to be well into school before they figure out, you know…) In a few chapters, I may just introduce a new character, but you'll have to just wait and see. Oh, and if anyone gets the reference in the title, tell me what you think it is. (I'll give you a hint: It's related to Hetalia)**

**Death Note Gal of Tomatoes: Greece is Heracles… *bites***

**Chelseaj500: I star out Romano's words, and anyone else who cusses eventually, because I don't cuss in real life and I consider writing it down saying it. So, that's why I do that. Thank you for your review and suggestions.**

**Warnings: Romano's mouth/A dangerous game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, what do you wanna do, dudes?" Alfred asked, leaning back in his chair. It was Saturday, and none of the twenty-six had classes again until Monday.<p>

"Let's go play football!" Feliciano suggested, smiling broadly.

"All right!" Alfred cheered.

"He doesn't mean American football, you idiot…" Arthur sighed. "And we played last week anyway… Remember? Matthew kept getting hit in the face and then Ivan sat on him."

"Maple…" Matthew muttered, clutching a stuffed polar bear to his chest.

"Vhy don't ve ask Mattie vhat he vants to do, since he suffered so much last time?" Gilbert asked, petting the small yellow bird nestled in his white hair.

"Oui, what do you want to do, Matthieu?" Francis asked, leaning towards the Canadian.

"Oh well, d…do you think that m…maybe we c…could play hockey?" Matthew asked quietly, leaning away from the Frenchman.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Tino commented, genuinely interested.

"'m 'n." Berwald agreed, patting Tino on the head.

"Ok, Mattie! Hockey it is!" Alfred said, smiling.

In the end, Roderich and Lilli didn't play. Vash requested that Lilli didn't participate, and Roderich was worried that he would break his fingers.

So, it was Matthew, Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, Feliciano, Natalia, Ivan, Feliks, Kiku, Yao, Katuyasha, and Heracles vs. Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, Lovino, Raivis, Toris, Eduard, Im Yong, Vash, Elizabeta, Tino, and Berwald.

They used the school's ice rink for the game. Luckily, they didn't have to kick anyone off the ice.

"I knew you would pick this game, Mattie!" Alfred called from the other side of the rink.

Matthew just smiled. "Quit talking so we can play." The Canadian boy was very serious about this particular sport.

Roderich gave commentary to Lilli after the game started. "Vhat are Matzev, Alfred, Berwald, and Eduard zinking…playing wiz zeir glasses on…" He muttered under his breath.

Lilli looked over at him. "Vhich team are you cheering for?" She asked.

"I don't vant to choose… Gilbert is on one team and Vash is on ze ozer… nozing against your brozer zough. I just hate boz of zem."

The blonde girl nodded. She looked back towards the game and winced. "Zat looks like it hurt…" She said quietly.

Raivis had been skating too fast and slammed into Ivan before he could stop. He fell backwards on the ice and Ivan accidently sat on him. Matthew quickly called time-out and skated over to them.

"Raivis!" Eduard cried, sitting on the ice next to his friend.

"Owowowow…. Ivan, please get off! I'm being flattened!" Raivis managed. "I'm being flattened!"

"Are you saying that I'm fat, little Raivis?" Ivan asked.

"No, it's just…you've been sitting on me for a while and…it's getting hard to…breathe…" Raivis said faintly.

"Dude, get off of him!" Alfred demanded, pulling Ivan to his feet by the scarf. "I think we should pause the game so we can get Raivis some help."

Eduard helped Raivis to his feet, supporting him slightly. "I'll take him to the clinic." He offered.

"I'll come too, da?" Ivan said. "I feel bad for poor Raivis."

Eduard, Raivis, and Ivan walked, or in Raivis' case was practically carried, down to the clinic with Natalia sneaking after them.

"Hey, the teams are even again! Let's keep playing!" Alfred proclaimed.

* * *

><p>So, by the end of the game, seventeen of the twenty remaining players sustained injuries and the even managed to hit Roderich in the face. Katuyasha and Feliks managed to avoid getting hurt by quiting early. Berwald somehow just managed to avoid it.<p>

Feliciano bruised his back by crashing into the wall backwards. Lovino tripped over Antonio's foot and started bleeding from his forehead. Ludwig was nailed in the stomach with a power shot from Yao. Gilbert was 'accidently' hit upside the head by Elizabeta's hockey stick. Kiku was truthfully accidentally hit by Im Yong's hockey stick. Alfred skated into a goal marker. Matthew was hit in the back of the head with the puck. Arthur crashed into Francis and they both somehow managed to fall out of the rink. Yao was hit in the face with the puck almost a second after his hit Ludwig. Antonio fell when Lovino tripped and got a black eye. Heracles got kicked in the head. Im Yong got kicked in the face by Yao and he fell. Vash was hit with the puck that ricocheted off Roderich. Elizabeta tripped over Gilbert and slammed face first into the ice. Tino pretty much got a concussion, but they weren't quite sure yet.

Needless to say, the clinic was very busy.

They all bandaged their various wounds and took some pain medication and then Toris went to check on Raivis. He came back a few moments later with Ivan and Natalia.

"Raivis broke his leg when Ivan fell on him." Toris said. "Eduard decided to keep him company."

"Such a loyal friend, da?" Ivan said.

"So, who won that match? I wasn't really paying attention." Lilli asked.

"Does it ******* matter?" Lovino muttered, sitting in a chair.

"Well, Mattie's team was ahead before we all pretty much died." Alfred said.

"Umm… I have another suggestion." Matthew said quietly. "I think we should all go back to the dorms and rest…"

"Agreed,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that turned out well. Poor Raivis…poor pretty much everyone else too. I have way too much fun torturing them. That just goes to show you, hockey is dangerous. I don't have anything against the sport, but it just seems really dangerous to me. So there. All sports seem dangerous to me. I just don't like sports… there, I said it. Alright, so I'm gonna go now. Reviews are love and they motivate me! Remember!**


	6. Chapter Four: That's sogirly

**Chapter Four: That's so…girly…**

**A/N: Thank you for the attention! It really motivates me. You know, that and the fact that I just love this story and can't wait for…a certain part. Anyway. On with the show! Oh, and we're just about an hour past last chapter. **

**Warnings: The slightest hint at a pairing, but mostly brotherly type comforting stuff/France's perviness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mattie," Alfred called from the main part of their dorm. "I'm gonna go get more medicine from the nurse. You gonna be ok for a bit by yourself?"<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Matthew answered. He had developed a splitting headache, so he had decided to take a hot shower to see if it would help. So far, he just felt like going to sleep.

A few minutes after Alfred left, Matthew finished his shower and changed into his night clothes. He wore a pair of white pants and a white shirt with red sleeves and a red maple leaf on the chest. He grabbed his stuffed polar bear, Kumajiro, and lay on his bed facing the ceiling with his head toward the foot. The Canadian boy started listening to his IPod, and, without knowing, start singing along.

"_Yeah, I know that you wanna be Canadian, please…_" (1)

Meanwhile, Gilbert was looking for Alfred, but he was not aware the American had gone to the clinic. When he approached the targeted dorm, he noticed that the door was left slightly cracked open and he could hear…wait. Was that Matthew singing? The 'Prussian' shrugged. Maybe they were just listening to an IPod or something. He opened the door the rest of the way. "Al?" He called. "Oh, hey Mattie,"

Matthew froze. He sat, up blushing almost as red as a tomato, and buried his face in his polar bear. "H…hello, G…Gil…Gilbert…" He stammered.

"Vhere you just singing? Zat's so…girly…" The albino almost laughed.

"H..he…hey!"

"Vhy are you so embarrassed? Or is my avesome presence just too much for you to deal vith?"

Matthew looked up, but winced. He held his hands to his head and made himself smaller.

"Voah, are you ok?" Gilbert asked, moving close and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You got hit in ze head pretty hard today, didn't you? You should lie down…"

Matthew carefully shook his head."Non, non… I c…can't… I…it h…hurts…" a small tear ran down his cheek.

_Non… I guess zat means no… Mein Gott, zis looks pretty serious… Maybe Al vent to go get medicine._ Gilbert thought. He sat down next to the Canadian and pulled him into a half side hug. "It'll be ok; Al vill be back soon, ja?" He picked up the polar bear that had fallen and returned it to its owner. "I'll go get him if you vant…"

"Non, please d…don't… S…stay, p…please…" Matthew managed.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, ok."

* * *

><p>"I hope Mattie's doing ok… That puck him really hard…" Alfred muttered to himself, walking a little faster than he had been. He had gotten the medication and was quickly headed back to the dorm.<p>

Gilbert heard someone coming and practically flew to the door. He saw Alfred headed their way. "Al, quick! I zink Mattie's head is gonna explode!" He called.

Alfred was a bit confused as to why Gilbert was in their dorm, but decided to ask later. He finished the length of the hall with a speed that rivaled even Feliciano's. He was in the room before Gilbert was even aware that he had passed.

"Oh ****, Matthew! How bad is it? I brought the medicine…" Alfred tried to coax his brother out of the ball he had curled into. When Matthew finally uncurled slightly, Alfred pretty much fought him to get him to take the medicine, finally succeeding.

After a few minutes, Matthew relaxed and lay on his back.

Alfred sat on the bed next to him. "You ok, Mattie?" he asked quietly.

Matthew nodded, never more pleased to be noticed.

The American turned to the 'Prussian.' "Gil, I'm not quite sure what you were doing in our dorm, but I'm glad you where here. It would have been a lot worse if no one was here. You are really awesome, dude." He said, surprisingly serious.

Gilbert smiled. "No zanks necessary. Being avesome is good enough for me."

"Seriously, is there anything you want? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Matthew got really hurt." Alfred insisted. He really cared for his brother.

_Vell, you could let me- Oh ****, I'm starting to zink like Francis… I shouldn't even have considered zat…_ Gilbert almost shuddered. "No really, I couldn't take advantage of you or Mattie like zat." He was mostly referring to the thought he had just had. "Now, excuse ze avesome me. I haf to go beat up a Frenchman." He ran off.

"Ok…" Alfred knew his friend was talking about Francis, but he wasn't sure what he meant.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stopped at Francis' dorm and paused, listening to see if anyone was there. Afterwards, he promised himself he would never do that again.<p>

"Oh, mon cher…you're so squirmy…" Francis muttered in his distinct 'Francis' voice.

"F…Francis! Stop, you b…bloody frog!" Arthur demanded. "And stop c…calling me t…that!"

"'old on…we're almost done…"

Gilbert decided to knock.

"Oh, just a minute…" Francis called. He opened the door, however, only a few seconds later. "Bonjour, Gilbert-"

The albino punched the Frenchman in the face as hard as he could, sending him sprawling on the ground. "Vhat did you do, you perverted Frenchie?"

"Ow… Zat 'urt… What do you mean? I was only trimming Arzur's eyebrows… Apparently zey are sensitive…" Francis muttered, sitting up. "I zink you may 'ave broken my poor nose…"

"Not zat. I don't care vhat you do to Arzur. You've polluted my mind!" Gilbert cried.

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughed.

"Don't tell him that!" Arthur protested. "I'm already afraid to go to sleep." He sighed. "Bravo on hitting him in the face, though. Could you do it again?"

Gilbert shrugged and this time kicked Francis in the head. "Alright, ja, my vork here is done. Ze avesome me must be going. I haf to feed Gilbird. Guten Nacht, Arzur."

"Yeah, good night," Arthur said.

"My 'andsome face…" Francis moaned from where he sat on the floor.

"Shut it, frog." The British man hit the Frenchman on the top of the head with a book.

Gilbert returned to his dorm to find Feliciano and Ludwig playing 'go 'fish.' Feliciano's cat, Pookie, sat on Ludwig's head.

"Kesesese~" Gilberts signature laugh sounded a bit like a dying snake. "Vest, you look so funny vith zat cat on your head."

Ludwig sighed and turned to look at his brother. "Bruder, vould you like to play as vell?"

"Vee~ Yeah, come one, Gil! Play with us!" Feliciano said happily, already dealing out another set of cards.

"Oh, alright Feli…" Gilbert sat down, a little yellow bird landing on his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, we had some brotherly PruCan and some rather one-sided FrUK implied. (No, I am not a huge yaoi fan. Not even a fan.) **

**Poor Matthew/Canada… He really took a beating during that hockey game. He'll probably be plagued with headaches for a bit.**

**(1)Who can guess what song he's singing? If you can name it I'll have him sing the rest in another chapter.**

**Oh, in case you were wondering, Ludwig/Germany won the game of 'go fish.'**

**On a depressing note… I just found out who defeated the Holy Roman Empire. It was France. This is quite an interesting problem, considering I'm cosplaying as Holy Rome and my friend is cosplaying as France sometime. **

**On a happier note…I'm teaching myself to play Holy Rome's version of Marukaite Chikyuu on the piano by ear. So far, I have the introduction. I'm stuck on the literal "Marukaite Chikyuu" part. If anyone could help me out, that'd be great!**

**Reviews are love, the motivate me, and they earn cookies! Be sure to leave some!**


	7. Chapter Five: Insturment Stereotyping

**A/N: Time for the promised band chapter! I finally get to stereotype the characters with instruments. This should be fun… and a lot like my band class at school. Don't get me wrong; I love band. It's my favorite class. Ok! And thank you and cookies to everyone that reviewed! Now, on with the show!**

**Right, so Yano'sMemories guessed the song right, so Matthew/Canada will be singing again in the future! Yay for him!**

**Oh, and don't expect updates like, a day apart. I just had this done and knew I would forget if I didn't post it. (I typed this during Computer Lit...)**

**Warning: Im Yong/Korea's creepiness. **

**(Please don't be offended by any of the instrument stereotypes. I'm basing this off the type of people that are in my band.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is gonna be epic! I think we're sight-reading today!" Alfred said, clutching his trumpet tightly.<p>

It was not a huge band, but it wasn't a small band (1), but it was also a rather small college, so they didn't need a huge band. There were eight flutes, three oboes, three bassoons, ten clarinets, four bass clarinets, four alto saxophones, two tenor saxophones, two baritone saxophones, eight trumpets, four French horns, three euphoniums, four trombones, three tubas, and five percussionists.

Feliciano played the clarinet. Lovino played the trumpet. Ludwig played the bass clarinet. Gilbert played the flute. Kiku played the bassoon. Alfred played the trumpet. Matthew played the oboe. Arthur played the clarinet. Francis played the flute. Yao played the bassoon. Ivan played the tuba. Toris played the alto saxophone. Raivis played French horn. Eduard played the tenor saxophone. Antonio played the trombone. Natalia played the euphonium. Katuyasha played the euphonium. Heracles played the bass clarinet. Roderich played the clarinet. Feliks played the flute. Tino played percussion. Berwald played the baritone saxophone. Vash played the trombone. Lilli played the French horn. Elizabeta played the trumpet. Im Yong played the bassoon.

When the conductor stood on the podium, most of the students stopped talking. Alfred, on the other hand, stood up and started loudly proclaiming that he was the hero and everyone should stop what they're doing and pay attention when he stood in a certain spot.

"That's nice, Jones. Now sit your butt down." The conductor said.

"Yes ma'am." Alfred saluted her and sat down. (2)

"Good, now…oh gosh, who sprayed an entire bottle of perfume? Yao, what did I tell you…?" The conductor, Ms. Syl, complained. The first time she met Yao, she had thought he was a girl and still wasn't completely convinced otherwise.

"I'm a man, aru!" Yao cried indignantly.

Im Yong hugged the Chinese boy from behind. "Poor Yao…"

"Im Yong, let go of him." Ms. Syl demanded.

"But, I'm comforting him." The Korean insisted.

"I mean it! Stop molesting Yao!" (3)

Most of the band burst out laughing. They only became serious when Ivan gave a loud, not by a long shot musical, sound from his tuba.

"We should be playing, da?" He said. "KolKolKol…"

"Yeah, ok guys, Long Tone 1A."

The rest of the class went by rather uneventful until they started packing up their instruments.

"Before you go, I have a small announcement." The conductor announced. "We're getting a new student soon. I don't quite remember his name, but he plays the flute. So, it might get a little stabby in the flutes. Beilschmidt Beilschmidt (4), try not to kill the newbie." (5)

As the students walked to their next class (Coincidently, all the band students had the same class afterwards), they discussed the new student.

"I 'ope 'e's cute…" Francis muttered in that specific 'Francis' tone mentioned in the previous chapter.

"I don't see vhy I should feel zreatened… I can play avesomer zan anyone…" Gilbert huffed, pouting childishly.

"Vee~ Gil, don't be mean." Feliciano said. "I hope newbie likes pasta…"

"I hope he notices me…" Matthew said, barely audible.

"What are you talking about, Mattie? Everyone knows you." Alfred protested.

"Who are you talking to, Alfred?" Arthur inquired.

Matthew sighed. "See what I mean?"

"Dude, seriously? Bad timing, Artie," Alfred cried.

"Sorry Matthew… and don't call me that, bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted.

"Angleterre, zere is no need to be so mean." Francis yelped when the British man hit him in the face. "Ow! My nose still 'urts you know…"

"That's exactly why I hit you, frog!"

"Hey, guys! Stop fighting!" Alfred demanded. "Besides, we're here now." He said as they entered the World Studies class room. The students took their seats.

"Welcome class! I hope you all finished your essays on your country." Mr. Smith said.

"Yeah, about that… Can I give it to you in a few days? I totally forgot about writing it when I hit the goal post with my face." Alfred said, not really lying.

"I'm sure you did, Mr. Jones. And let me guess: Mr. Williams didn't come today because his stuffed polar bear ate him." The teacher commented sarcastically.

"I'm right here…" Matthew said, holding said stuffed bear to his chest.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Matthew. I didn't see you there…"

"It's alright… No one ever does…"

Mr. Smith felt terrible that he hadn't noticed the shy boy. He was so different from the others… most of them were loud and obnoxious or the kind of people who went on and on about a certain topic unless you stopped them. Matthew was special and he promised to make it up to him sometime. The teacher looked around at the rest of his students and started his lesson.

* * *

><p>Kiku sat in the back of the class in between Im Yong and Heracles. Im Yong was pestering Yao, who sat in front of him, by pulling on his ponytail. The Japanese boy politely tapped the Korean on the shoulder.<p>

"Umm… Im-kun? Yao-kun cannot focus… Courd you prease stop?" Kiku asked quietly.

"Oh, I see how it is! You want the attention to yourself, da-ze!" Im Yong said at the same volume, lunging for Kiku.

Kiku gasped and tried to evade, but fell sideways our of his chair, landing on his back.

Mr. Smith looked up just in time to see Im Yong fly backwards and Kiku laying on the ground with Heracles standing over him. "Heracles, please refrain from using violence to solve someone else's personality issues. Kiku, are you alright?"

Kiku nodded as he sat up and Heracles returned to his seat. "Hai, thank you for your concern, Smith-senpai." He said, standing and bowing quickly.

Mr. Smith turned back to the rest of the class when the boy sat back down.

"Arigato, Hera-kun," The Japanese boy muttered. However, the Greek boy was already asleep again. It was amazing how he passed any of his classes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: C'mon, admit it. That's totally something Korea would do. Oh, right, explanations. **

**(1)My band is quite small. We've got four flutes (That I just happen to be first chair of), one oboe, seven clarinets, three saxophones (total. One tenor and two altos), one bass clarinet, two bassoons (just got a new one today!), four trumpets (We could actually use less of them… so loud and obnoxious…), two French horns, no euphonium, two trombones, two tubas (but one of them is crippled right now and can't play), and four percussionists. At least it's not as bad as the band before us last year. Two flutes, two clarinets, one trombone, one tuba, two trumpets, three percussionists, and one French horn.**

**(2)Everyday, without fail, there's this one trumpet player who stands up when the conductor stands on what we refer to as 'The Podium.' (No one can step on it, or they'll face the wrath of the battle shoe. If you wanna know what it is, leave that in your review and I'll explain it in the next band chapter.) Anyways, she always yells at him, he salutes, and then sits down.**

**(3)This actually happened a few days ago. Except between above mentioned trumpet player and the clarinet player in front of him. The perfume conversation happened too. The conductor blamed said clarinet player and said trumpet player molested him. Yeah… our band makes me laugh. There are a lot of funny stories and inside jokes I could go into…**

**(4)All my friends in band call me by my last name. One time, on a grade sheet, my conductor accidently wrote my last name twice, so that's what she calls me now. Yup. And most of my other friends. It's always "Hey [insert last name here][Do the same thing here]!"**

**(5)It's always a little stabby in our flute section. I'm first chair (as I mentioned before) and second chair is always threatening me. Of course, when I was second chair last year and third chair was first chair, I threatened her all the time… anyway….**

**Remember, reviews are love, they motivate me, and they earn you cookies!**


	8. Chapter Six: Rumors

**A/N: So, the arrival of the newbie approaches. So, can anyone guess what this chapter is about? No, newbie isn't coming yet, but he will soon! And what this? People are already talking about him? Let's get on with the show, shall we?**

**Warnings: Major for Romano's mouth/The Bad Touch Trio/One tiny little America's mouth moment**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Really, Feli?" Gilbert asked. "Pasta for lunch again?"<p>

"Vee~ But I like-a it! Luddy brings wurst everyday, Al brings hamburgers, and Lovi brings tomatoes!" Feliciano argued, beginning to eat.

"Leave me and my **** tomatoes out of it…" Lovino grumbled. "And don't call me 'Lovi', ******!"

"Aww…but Lovi!" Antonio whined. "It's cute…"

"C…chigi! S…shut up, tomato-*******!" Lovino cried, a blush quickly spreading across his face.

"Come on, Toni, stop bozering 'im so we call all eat. You can bozer 'im later. Ohonhonhon~" Francis laughed, cutting up the steak he had prepared. God know where he cooked it…

"Kesesese~ I zought Toni only vent for little kids." Gilbert snickered, eating the wurst he brought.

"Lovi is just as cute! Fusosososo~!" Antonio laughed as well. "His blush looks just like a tomato!"

"Prease stop harassing him…" Kiku said quietly from his seat next to Heracles. He looked over and noticed that the Greek boy had just fallen asleep face first in a salad. "Oh, umm… Hera-kun, wake up…"

Heracles sat up and began eating again, a piece of lettuce falling out of his hair.

Kiku sighed and excused himself from the group to go get more water. As he walked, he passed a group of girls and caught a bit of their conversation.

"Dude, like, everyone's talking 'bout Newbie." One said.

"I hope he comes soon. I've heard he's freakin' adorable." Another squealed.

"Umm, excuse me. I'm sorry I interrupted you, but why is everyone tarking about the new kid?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, it's no problem. Cool accent by the way. Japanese ,right? Anyway, it's pretty rare that anyone joins while there's a semester in session. One of your relatives has to have been like, a teacher or something." The first girl said.

"Arigato," Kiku said, bowing slightly. He returned to his group of friends.

While he was gone, Ivan had somehow managed to make Feliciano cry and Ludwig was quite ticked.

"Hey, Vest, don't murder him! Ve might need help vhen it comes time to learn about Russia!" Gilbert cried, trying to hold back his brother.

"Vell, zen, can I murder you? Ve're never going to learn about Prussia!" Ludwig growled.

"C'mon, bruder, please don't-"

"MUST KILL!" Ludwig shouted, interrupting Gilbert.

"Vee~ It's ok, Luddy. I'm alright now." Feliciano said, wiping his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ludwig asked.

"Si! Will you go get some ice cream with me?" The Italian asked, smiling again.

"Oh…alright, Feli…" the German sighed.

"Don't you dare touch my brother, potato-*******!" Lovino growled as the two walked off.

"Oh, don't worry about them. You want a churro, no?" Antonio asked.

"No, I don't, tomato-*******…" the grumpy Italian grumbled.

"Excuse me, but what happened whire I was gone?" Kiku asked.

"Oh, dude, you missed it? Ivan went all creeper mode, but not Francis creeper mode, just creepy, and Feli started freaking out and **** and then Ludwig went all rage mode, you know, like Germans do, and tried to kill Ivan until Gil here stepped in." Alfred said, talking even faster than he normally did.

"Werr, I'm sorry I was not here."

On the other end of the table, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, and Matthew sat quietly.

"I'm really sorry about your leg, Raivis. I didn't realize that it would be such a violent game." Matthew said.

"It's not that bad." Raivis said. "But Eduard has to carry me a lot…"

"I don't mind. You're really light." Eduard replied.

"Yeah, but Ivan is really heavy." Raivis said.

"What was that about my brother?" Natalya asked quite creepily.

"N…nothing, nothing at all." Toris said quickly. The Belarusian girl would hate him for life if he said anything bad about her Russian brother.

"Sister, leave them alone." Katuyasha pleaded.

Natalya sighed and left to stalk Ivan.

* * *

><p>Feliciano and Ludwig returned, the Italian happily munching on some ice cream.<p>

"We're back!" Feliciano chirped.

"Took you long enough…" Lovino muttered.

"Sorry, fratello! Hey, I had an idea! We should all meet up in the student center after our last class!"

"Zat actually sounds like a good idea." Gilbert said. "Gilbird's never been in zere before."

"If Gil's in, we're in." Antonio said, patting Francis on the shoulder.

The others eventually agreed.

"Vee~ That's great! We can all play a game or something." Feliciano said happily. For some reason, if someone spent enough time with him, his personality would start to wear off on them. Maybe that's why everyone always felt happier around him.

"Oh, look at the time…" Eduard announced, checking his watch.

"We should get going, da? Algebra starts soon, does it not?" Ivan said.

The nine students who took algebra after lunch (Feliciano, Lovino, Ivan, Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Natalya, Antonio, and Feliks) bid farewell to their friends and headed off to their next class.

"So, Lovi, what do you think the new kid will be like?" asked Antonio.

"I just hope he's not as annoying as you, tomato-*******…" Lovino muttered.

"Fratello, don't be so mean!" Feliciano cried. "I bet he'll be really nice."

"Yeah, like, you'll never make any friends if you are so mean, right Tori?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah, you should be nicer to people." Toris said cautiously, afraid Ivan would think that was aimed at him.

Lovino muttered something about not having to change his personality and proceeded to kick Raivis in the bad leg.

The Latvian yelped and almost fell when Eduard caught him. If looks could kill, the glare the Estonian shot the Italian would have barbequed him on the spot. Eduard helped Raivis up and allowed him to ride on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mein Gott, Lovi, why are you so mean to poor Raivis? *huggles Raivis***

**Did anyone get all my quotes in there? I had quite a few.**

**Ok, so I was working on my science fair project and my dad was helping me. We put the wires in the bag but then decided that the bag should be shorter. I didn't want to cut it because I was afraid that I would cut the wires so I made Dad do it. What does he proceed to do? Accidently cut the wire. XD**

**Ok, so my whole thing about the reviews. I'm changing it. They still give you cookies, but they also free Iggy! *kidnaps Iggy***

**!**

**This is probably the shortest chapter ever. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Remember, review to set Iggy free!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Who's That?

**A/N: Yay chapter seven…the most asymmetrical chapter ever. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I suppose I'll have** **to free Iggy now… *frees Iggy* Alright, so, onto the chapter. Ok, so, my black pen died and I write this in a notebook before I type and I'm writing this in pink pen. Next chapter is going to make me laugh so hard while I'm writing it. Ok, onto the chapter for read now.**

**Warnings: Romano's mouth/Cliff hangers**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter start<strong>

* * *

><p>Feliciano looked around, holding 26 spoons in his hand. No one was quite sure how he was managing that, but it was working. "Ok!" he said. "So, I'm gonna giver you each a spoon, 'kay?" In an hour, you have to see what people will trade you for it. If someone gives you a pen, you have to trade the pen for something else, got it?" he handed out the spoons.<p>

"I don't quite see the point in zis, but vhatever." Ludwig sighed, looking at the spoon.

"Vee~ Lovi, Luddy, Kiku! Come search with me!" Feliciano chirped.

Lovino sighed, but was dragged along with the German and Japanese boys.

"So, here do you guys want to go?" the happy Italian asked.

"Aren't we supposed to stay in this buirding?" Kiku asked.

"No, we can go all over campus." Feliciano answered, leading them outside.

"As long as you don't get us lost…" Lovino muttered.

Lilli looked around. "Umm, bruder? Who are you going to ask?"

Vash looked over at his sister. "Don't talk to strangers." He said sternly.

"But, then how do we play the game?"

"Introduce yourself first." He replied flatly.

"Oh, ok…" Lilli said. She walked up to a group of boys.

"Wait, Lilli..." Vash said, chasing after her.

"Hi, my name is Lilli and umm, my friends and I are playing this game and uh, do you have anything to trade for this spoon?" She asked.

"Oh, hey cutie. What do you want for it?" one of the boys asked.

"It doesn't matter." Lilli replied.

"Well, here, have a spork." They traded her spoon for their spork.

"Thank you very much!" Lilli bowed her head slightly.

"Come on, Lilli. Don't bother them anymore." Vash said, shooting a glare at the boys that probably would have caused more damage than his rifle.

Lilli nodded and followed her brother.

"Hey, dude, do you have anything you want to trade for this spoon?" Alfred asked. He received a pen.

"All you got was a pen?" Arthur laughed as they walked away.

"Shut up. All you got was a marker." The American argued.

"Bonjour ladies. Do you 'ave anyzing zat you would like to trade for zis spoon?" Francis asked, waving the spoon in front of them.

"Kesesese~ Zey're in for it now." Gilbert laughed, twitching slightly as Gilbird landed on his head.

Antonio sighed. "I wish I could have gone with Lovi…"

"Hey, you've got us, right?" Gilbert said.

Francis walked over to them. "I got a 'airclip."

"Zey probably zink you need it." Gilbert said, smirking.

"Hey, guys, do you have anything that you want to trade for this spoon?" Elizabeta asked a random group of boys. She returned to Roderich with a Sharpie marker in her hand.

Roderich sighed. "I don't understand the point…"

"You're no fun." Elizabeta sighed.

Raivis' leg was starting to bother him, so he was now being carried on Eduard's back. Toris walked beside them.

"Hey, why don't we ask them?" Toris asked, pointing to a group of girls. The three walked over.

"Umm…. E…excuse me… do you have a…anything you'd like to t…trade for this spoon?" Raivis asked, holding his spoon out to them.

"Sure… Oh my gosh, what happened to your leg?" one of the girls asked.

"Oh, well we were playing hockey and one of my f…friends fell on me." Raivis explained.

"Well, it's so sweet of your friend to carry you like that. Hey, what're you guys' names?"

"I'm Raivis."

"I'm Toris."

"I'm Eduard."

The girls gasped and squealed at the same time. "Edward? As in, Tw*l*ght?"

Eduard sighed. "No. E-D-U-A-R-D. I'm not some stupid sparkly man-fairy…" (1)

"Oh, sorry. Well, you guys want something for those spoons right?" One girl asked. They gave Eduard some fake vampire fangs and a mocha in a bag. They gave Raivis some ice cream and a stuffed bunny. They gave Toris a ponytail holder and reasoned that he 'would look cuter' with his hair pulled back.

"Vee~ I think we're doing pretty good so far." Feliciano said, smiling down at the box of pasta he had gotten from the cafeteria.

"I suppose so…" Ludwig said, looking at the sausage he had gotten from the cafeteria as well.

"Hai, I agree." Kiku said, holding a bag of rice.

Lovino said nothing and just looked at the tomato in his hands.

"I think that we wourd get more if we sprit up." Kiku suggested.

"Ja, zat sounds like a good idea."

"As long as I can get away from the potato-*******…."

"Oh, ok. I'll go to the dorm to ask the nice ladies at the front desk if they have anything. Ciao!" Feliciano broke off from the path they were taking and headed towards the dormitories.

He skipped along the walkway and entered the lobby of the building. "Ciao, ladies." He said.

"Oh, hello Feliciano. What can we do for you today?" almost all of the staff in the dorms, even on the whole campus, knew his name. Not that he did anything bad though.

"Vee~ My friends and I are playing that game where you have to trade stuff to see what you can-a get. Do you have-a anything to trade for this box of pasta?"

"We might have something for you. Hold on just a moment."

Feliciano nodded, smiling. He patiently waited for the lady to return.

"You're in luck. We had some cake left over from Marcy's birthday party. Will that work?" She asked, holding a container.

"Si, grazie!" Feliciano said, swapping the pasta for the cake. "Take good care of it!" He said, as if the pasta were alive.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." She said as he walked off. _Such a nice young man…_

Feliciano looked down at the cake for a while, but when he looked up, he froze. He thought he recognized the person he spotted farther along the path.

_Who is that? Wait… _the Italian thought. _I do know that person! Could it really be…?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my Germany, who does he see? You'll have to wait for me to write the next chapter to find out. I actually used to be two chapters ahead of your guys, but I've caught up with myself. Now you actually have to wait for me to write, not just type. Hah! Yeah, there could be a bit of a break between chapters now... but do not fear! I'm writing as fast as I can! This is going to be a long fanfic... Sorry. Just muttering to myself.**

**(1)Alright, so in my mind, Eduard/Estonia's name sounds like, you know, Edward. So, I got my little bit of tw*l*ght bashing in. And no. I refuse to even spell the word.**

**So, since I had to free Iggy, this time reviews save…Japan! *kidnaps Japan* Maybe I'll have him cook for me… Yummy food!**

**So, you keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**By the way, do any of your know the spoon game? I learned it while hanging out at the youth retreat I mentioned at the start of the story.**


	10. Chapter Eight: Newbie

**A/N: Finally…the most symmetrical chapter. Can you guess why I waited until now to introduce a new character? Symmetry is beauty… sorry. So, according to my friends at school I have no life because I write this story at the end of class instead of socializing. Whatever. That's what band is for. Writing, drawing, band, and church are my life.**

**Sorry this took a while… I had to write it, type it, and Carl died the other night. Story time!**

**So, I named my computers. I have two laptops, a net book and a legit laptop. I named the net book Carl and the laptop Irving. Carl needed to be charged the other night, but the charger died. Irving doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I can't type on it. We thought we were going to have to get a new charger cable and everything, but luckily my dad was able to fix it and Carl is better again. Yay Carl!**

**Ok, so I have to set Japan free. But I did make him cook for me. Yummy!**

**Alright, let's meet newbie, shall we?**

**Warnings: Major on Romano's mouth/Theory bombing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Who is that? Wait… <em>the Italian thought. _I do know that person! Could it really be…?_

Feliciano almost dropped the cake he was holding. He ran towards the person. "You remembered!" He cried.

The boy turned just in time to be glomped by Feliciano. "Wha- Feli? What do you mean, 'I remembered?'"

"You promised that you'd come back, and here you are! I mean, you didn't promise that you'd specifically come back here… but still. You're back!" Feliciano said happily.

"Oh, that's what you meant."

"I missed you so much, Roma! (1) Fratello said you wouldn't come back, but I didn't believe him." Feliciano thought for a moment. "I don't think he likes you very much. But, wow! I'm so happy to see you. It's been like, forever!"

"Yeah, I suppose it has." Roma said. _Oh ****, has he always been a boy? _"How did you know it was me?"

"Vee~ I recognized your hat!" The Italian chirped. "Plus, you really haven't changed at all!"

He was quite right. Roma really hadn't changed the way he dressed. He wore a long black long-sleeved shirt, a white bandana, a cross necklace, black jeans, black boots, and a odd black hat with a gold ring around the top edge and a gold spot on one side.

"I guess you're right. You've certainly changed." _Is it wrong to still feel the same way I felt about he-him back then now that I know?_

"Yeah! I don't really sound like a girl anymore!" Feliciano said. He paused for a moment and thought about saying 'I kind of sound like a homo now' but decided against it. "Oh, you should come meet everyone! I made lots of new friends while you were gone, but there's always room for you!" He grabbed Roma's hand and pulled him along to meet everyone back at the student center.

"Ack, wait, Feli-" Roma cried. _What am I supposed to do? He obviously remembers…_

* * *

><p>"Vee~ We're back!" Feliciano said to the group.<p>

"Good, took you long enough… wait, what do you mean by 'we?'" Lovino asked.

"I found newbie! Turns out he's my really good friend from when I was a little kid!"

Lovino looked at Roma for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, wow, this is a lot of people…" Roma muttered. "Umm, hello, my name is Roma." He said rather quietly.

"Where are you from?" Francis asked. He was almost sure that he remembered this boy from somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember where.

"Well, actually, I'm from Germany, but I spent a lot of time in Italy."

"So, are you German or Italian?"

"I'm…Gertalian?" Roma guessed, shrugging. (2)

"Hurray for Italy!" Feliciano said, a little late on his declaration.

Roma glanced over at Lovino and received a very threatening glare.

_It's him, I know it. That *******… _Lovino thought. He stood up and walked over to the new kid.

"Huh? What's wrong Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"You *******!" Lovino shouted, hitting Roma.

Roma flinched and took a step back. "What?"

"You **** *******!" he hit him again.

"Lovi, what are you doing?" Feliciano cried, worried about his friend.

Lovino ignored his brother and continued beating Roma. "***-*******, you ******* **** ******! How dare you just desert my brother like that? He missed you so ******* much it hurt me too! Then here you are, like there's not a **** problem!"

Roma managed to block a few hits. "That's what this is about? I didn't want to leave!"

"Then why did you, ***-*******?"

"I had to!"

Lovino hesitated for a moment but hit him again.

"Fratello, please stop!" Feliciano begged. "You're hurting him!"

"He ******* deserves it!"

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

Ludwig growled under his breath. This was going a little too far. He lunged forward and tackled Lovino. The Italian yelped and Roma quickly back-pedaled.

"Roma, are you ok?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh umm…. I think so," Roma had actually blocked a few of the hits, but he still took quite a beating. _He's worried about me? Wait, if he knew we were both boys back then, does that mean…_ His thoughts were interrupted.

"I zink ve should take him to ze clinic." Ludwig suggested. "Just to see if he's alright."

"Vee~ Ok, Luddy!" Feliciano chirped, smiling again. "Come on, Roma! The clinic lady is really nice!" He grabbed the other boy's hand and started to lead the way.

Roma blushed slightly and followed, Ludwig walking behind them.

* * *

><p>"Ciao, Ms. Clinic Lady?" Feliciano called as they entered the large room.<p>

"Hello, Feliciano. I'm in the back room. Is there something you need?" she replied.

"Si, Lovi beat up my boy- err… friend." (3)

"Oh, I'll be out there in just a second." She finished whatever she was doing and came out. "Well, if it isn't the new student. Rough first day, huh? Oh, could you take off your hat for a moment?"

Roma nodded and set his hat next to him.

"That's a nice looking head wound…" The nurse muttered. "So, are you Ludwig's other brother?"

The two Germans, (or German and half German, not sure….), looked surprised.

"No, this is the first time I've met him." Roma said.

"Ja, I've never met him before." Ludwig agreed.

"That's odd, you two look just like each other. Are you sure you're not twins?" she finished wrapping a bandage around Roma's head. "There. Your hat should cover most of the bandage, 'kay?"

"Oh, danke," Roma said, placing his hat back on his head.

"Grazie," Feliciano paused. "He'll be ok, right?"

"Of course. Lovino didn't hit him that hard. He might have a headache, but he'll be fine. It's sweet of you to worry like that though."

"We're really close. I can't help it! Plus, if I don't worry, who will?" the Italian said, hugging Roma.

Roma froze, his face quickly turning red.

"I think you're embarrassing him." The nurse laughed.

"Oh, sorry Roma." Feliciano let him go. "We should-a get going. The others are probably back at the dorms by now! Ciao!" He led Roma and Ludwig to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey guys. How'd you know we'd be here?" Alfred asked.<p>

"We just guessed." Feliciano answered.

"Well, Lovino sure gave you a warm bloody welcome." Arthur said, observing the tiny bit of bandage that poked out from beneath Roma's hat.

"Do you mean that in your weird English-y terms, or literally?" Alfred asked.

"Both."

"Oh, hello. We're glad you're all here. We've finished your new room assignments." One of the ladies at the desk said. "They're over on that wall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hurray for Roma! Lol yay!**

**Explanations go!**

**(1)I really didn't know what else to call him. XD but I like it.**

**(2)I just had to. Seriously. Plus, in history, the Holy Roman Empire was German, but in Hetalia, he was Italian.**

**(3)LOL fail Feli. **

**So, I totally just bombed the HRE/Germany theory. I actually have a little theory of my own.**

**I think that when a Nation is defeated and is no longer a country anymore, the personification becomes a human. So, my explanation for HRE showing up is: Time travel FTW. Now, I also think that when a Nation becomes human, their memories are altered. All the memories they have involving the other countries are changed. They remember the human name of that country and if it was war, it was just a fight. And the memories are all squished so that they don't remember living for a really long time. So, in terms of our main characters, Roma not included, they are all still Nations, but their memories have undergone the altering. So, yes, the human names are universal.**

**Roma: So… I'm not a Nation?**

**Me: In terms of this story, nope. You see, since the Holy Roman Empire doesn't exist anymore, Roma (the personification) is an actual human, but he remembers everything that happened to him, except things were altered so that they made since. However, in case of Italy, he only remembers knowing him as 'Feli' therefore not 'Feliciano' which would have been a real clue that he was a boy. **

**You know what would be really epic? If there was a new micro nation called the New Holy Roman Empire. You know, kind of like how there's the New Prussian Empire. Keep that in mind, future leaders of the world/a single country/part of Europe.**

**So, since I had to free Japan, review save…Latvia! *kidnaps Latvia* Awwww, he's so cute!**

**Peace out, ya'll!**

**(Longest A/N ever….)**

**Oh yeah! Russia! Do me a favor! Say that thing!  
><strong>

**Russia: Ok. Terach does not own Hetalia or any of the characters in this story except for the staff of the campus, da?**

**Me: Da….**

**Russia: KolKolKolKol…**

**Me: Ok! Goodbye now!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Roomies

**A/N: So, I thought my pink pen had finally died/gotten lost. Then I found it in the bottom of my backpack. But, then my friend wanted the pen because she loves pink and I hated the pen. So, I gave it to her and now it has a loving home with an owner who cares for it. So, in my notebook that I write this in, one half of the chapter is in purple, and the other is in pink. Makes me laugh when I read it. Anyways...the same friend that took my pen another started slap fighting during church…. It's a good thing Death Note Gal of Tomatoes broke it up. (If you haven't figured it out yet, we know each other in real life.) Anyway, here's the room reassignment chapter. Now everyone will be moved, but you'll just have to see who stays and who doesn't. I will say one thing though. None of the girls moved. They all stayed in the same rooms.**

**Warnings: France's creeper skills/Romano's mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" Alfred asked, completely forgetting about their new friend for a moment.<p>

"Well, since Romischen joined late, we had to rearrange a bit so he wouldn't be by himself." The lady explained.

"Oh yeah…wait. His name is Romischen? I thought it was Roma…" Alfred was thoroughly confused.

"My actual name is Romischen, but I prefer Roma." The 'Gertalian' informed them. **(I shall be calling him Roma.)**

"Oh." The American nodded. He understood now…a rare occasion.

"Now that that's cleared up, you can go look at the dorm assignments over there." The desk attendants said.

The list was as follows:

Feliciano Vargas and Romischen Heiligen

Ludwig Beilschmidt and Gilbert Beilschmidt

Kiku Honda and Heracles Karpusi

Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams

Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy

Wang Yao and Ivan Braginski

Eduard von Bock and Raivis Galante

Toris Larunaitis and Feliks Lukasiewicz

Roderich Eldenstein and Vash Zwingli

Berwald Oxenstiema and Tino Vainamsinen

Lovino Vargas and Antonio Fernandez Carrido

Im Yong Soo

Lilli Zwingli and Elizabeta Hedevary

Natalya Arlovskaya and Tekaterina Katuyasha Braginskaya

* * *

><p>"******!" Lovino cried. "I have to sleep with the tomato-******* again?"<p>

Antonio looked disappointed. "You didn't enjoy it?"

"No, ******! You're so loud…"

"Wait, what?" Francis asked. "Toni, you took advantage of Lovi?"

"What? No, not like that, you French pervert!" Lovino snapped. "When I was little, I had to live with the tomato-******* and his stupid parents made up sleep in the same room. He doesn't shut up long enough for anyone to get some sleep."

"I promise I'll be quiet, Lovi!" Antonio said.

"Whatever…I'm going to get my stuff." Lovino stormed off. "Stupid cross-******, stealing my brother…" (1)

* * *

><p>"Aiyah!" Yao yelped, leaping back from the list. "I have to room with <em>him<em>, aru?"

"This will be fun, da?" Ivan said, smiling and putting a hand on Yao's shoulder.

Yao gulped and tried to make himself feel better by reasoning that at least he didn't have to room with Yong Soo.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Yong Soo wailed. "Why am I all by myself? That's not fair!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I am thankfur that you are no ronger in my room…" Kiku sighed under his breath.<p>

"Oh, I see I am rooming with you…" Heracles said to Kiku. "Now you can meet Athos…"

"You brought cat with you?" Kiku asked.

Heracles nodded.

* * *

><p>"Alright, sweet!" Alfred cheered. "I get to stick with Mattie!"<p>

"Oh, that's good. I like rooming with you, Al." Matthew said, petting his stuffed polar bear.

* * *

><p>"Bloody ****!" Arthur shouted as though he were in pain. "Why do I still have to stay in the same room as the bloody frog?"<p>

"Ohonhonhon~ you say zat like it is a bad zing." Francis laughed.

"It is a bad thing!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vest! You get to stay vith ze avesome me!" Gilbert said.<p>

"Oh joy…" Ludwig sighed sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"I was hoping to finally get away from you…" Roderich sighed.<p>

"Ja, whatever…" Vash muttered.

* * *

><p>I'm glad I'm still rooming with you." Raivis said, smiling.<p>

Eduard nodded. "Yeah, I'm just glad that neither of us are with Ivan."

* * *

><p>"Like, Tori! I get to, like, stay with you!" Feliks cheered.<p>

"Oh, yay…" Toris sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't excited about rooming with Feliks. He was just beginning to think his friend was a bit more than a tad gender confused.

* * *

><p>"I am glad we get to stay together…" Berwald muttered.<p>

"Yeah, me too." Tino said, nodding.

* * *

><p>"Vee~ Roma! We get to room together! I'm so happy!" Feliciano chirped.<p>

"Yeah, that's great." Roma said. _I have to tell him sometime…but…how will he take it?_

* * *

><p>Roma sat on the bed, placing his hat next to him. "Feli, I have to talk to you." He said, taking a deep breath.<p>

"Huh? What about?" Feliciano asked, sitting next to him.

"You remember when we were kids and I left for a long time? You remember that day, right?" Roma looked down.

"Yeah, but…"

"I didn't know that, uhh…"

"Oh! You thought I was a girl, didn't you?" Feliciano said.

"Ah, yes…" Roma said. "So, to put it simply, I'm not gay."

Feliciano nodded. "Ok then. But…you said you'd love me no matter what, right?"

Roma bit his lip. "Yes…I did…but…"

"Wouldn't this be included in 'no matter what'?"

"I'll think about it, ok?"

Feliciano nodded. "Si, that's fine." He was actually quite serious for once.

Roma nodded. "Good…"

* * *

><p>Alfred glanced around. It was way past curfew and for some reason he was still outside. On second thought, he knew why he was outside. He thought he had lost Matthew and went looking for him. About half an hour into the search, he received a text from said Canadian informing him that he was already in the dorm. So, Alfred returned to the dorms to find that the building was locked.<p>

"****!" Alfred growled. _I am not sleeping outside tonight…but it looks like everyone's asleep…_

The American wandered around the building, looking for a point of entry. He found one after about fifteen minutes. A hall window on the third floor.

_Sweet! Now I just have to get up there…hey, a tree! _Alfred made his way over to the tree and climbed up so he was level with the third floor.

He waited a bit to make sure that the hall monitor wasn't coming and vaulted through the window. He landed rather quietly and started heading for his room on the fourth floor. As he neared the stairs, he heard footsteps. He looked around and ran back down the hall a bit and knocked on one of the doors. He waited impatiently for an answer.

"Who is it and what do you want at this bloody hour?"

"Artie, Artie, you gotta let me in, please! The HM is coming!" Alfred begged.

"Call me by my name and I'll consider, you wanker. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Arthur groaned.

"Uhh…it's about 12:40…anyway, please Arthur! I'm begging here!"

Arthur sighed and opened the door. Alfred practically threw himself into the room and the Englishman closed the door behind him. A moments later, the Hall Monitor walked by. How she didn't see Alfred was a wonder.

"Thank you! Oh my gosh, I would have been dead meat-"

"Shut up! Francis actually fell asleep before me for once and I sure as **** don't want him up again…" Arthur hissed.

"Oh, sorry dude…" Alfred muttered.

"I'll let you stay if you promise to keep quiet." Arthur said, mentally stabbing himself later for saying that.

"Deal!" Alfred threw off his coat and shirt, leaving him in an undershirt and jeans, and jumped in Arthur's bed and slid under the covers.

"Hey, that's my bed, git!" Arthur protested, blushing slightly. _Oh for the love of God…if Francis was awake right now…or if Elizabeta knew where my room was, either of them would be giving me such a hard time…and to think they both think I'm gay!_

"I know…there's still room for you…You're small…" Alfred yawned. He was basically already asleep.

Arthur blushed even more, to his despair, and climbed into the bed next to Alfred. (2)

Alfred smiled in his half sleep as he patted Arthur on the head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This took for France-in' ever. Mostly because I had next to no time to write this week. Stupid homework… I literally had projects in five of my seven classes this week, plus regular homework… XP I do not appreciate it. Anyways…**

**Oh, It's raining. That's nice. So, I got my little tiny USUK moment. Stay away from Iggy, France! He's mine! Err…yeah. That's right!**

**(1)I decided that Romano would call Holy Rome 'cross-*******' (you can guess what word goes there. He calls everyone it.) It actually makes sense, seeing as how the Holy Roman Empire was a Christian empire. It just went up on my scale of favorite dead nations.**

**(2)Man, if France were awake…the comments he'd make… hey, lookit! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can rhyme anytime… ahem…sorry.**

**Iggy, do the thing!**

**Iggy: Fine…. Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters. Except…wait a minute… you do not own me!**

**Me: Yes. I do. You are mine. *kidnaps* Haha! Reviews free Iggy! Peace out. Oh, and they give cookies.**


	12. Chapter Ten: Oh My Gosh, Where!

**A/N: Welcome back, faithful viewers to our regularly scheduled… Oops. Sorry. Wrong script. Ok… Hello faithful readers. Here's a cookie for everyone. Yay! I'm not gonna say much today, so, on with the show! I will say, however, that if I have a chapter finished, I will not be able to update this weekend. I will be on a youth retreat!**

**Warnings: France's perviness/Various people's mouths**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke to the scent of hamburgers right in his face. Apparently, Alfred had decided to hug the Brit in his sleep and was squishing his face against his chest. Not pleasant. Arthur blushed and tried to escape.<p>

"Ack, Alfred! You git, I can't breathe!" the Englishman cried.

Alfred yawned. "Huh?" he asked lazily.

"Let bloody freaking go!"

"Oh, sorry Artie…" Alfred released Arthur.

Arthur growled and sat up. "I think you broke my spine…" he muttered.

Alfred sat up as well. He had practically smothered himself against the wall during the night. "But you're just so squishable!"

"Shut up!" The Brit snarled. He froze when he heard Francis yawn.

"Oh, good morning Angleterre…Alfred, why are you 'ere?" Francis asked, still half asleep.

"Well, you see, there was this whole thing last night about Mattie going missing but he really wasn't and I almost got caught by the hall monitor and ended up in here." Alfred explained.

Francis processed this. Then he woke up totally. "Ahh! Arzur! You let 'im sleep wiz you? I zought I was special!"

This thoroughly confused the American. "Wait…so, you're saying that you an Artie-"

"Nothing ever happened between either of us!" Arthur shouted, talking to both Alfred and Francis. "You've both said quiet enough now. Francis, you bloody frog, you're as special as the gum stuck to the bottom of my shoe. And Alfred invaded my personal space and there was no way I was sleeping on the floor or anywhere near you."

Francis looked disappointed.

Alfred still just looked confused. "Well, I'm gonna go so you two can work out this little marital dispute." He took his coat and quickly left.

"Wha…'marital dis-' we're not married, bloody wanker!" Arthur cried.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ But you wish we were…" Francis purred.

"Wait, Alfred, on second thought, I'll go with you." Arthur shoved his way through the pretty much closed door and slammed it on Francis' nose.

"I swear…he gets creepier everyday…" the Englishman muttered as they walked. "Look, that whole thing never happened, got it? If anybody asks, you slept on the floor."

Alfred nodded. "Got it."

"Good…" Arthur was cut off by a loud squeal.

Elizabeta sprinted down the hall and stopped in front of the two. "So, how long have you been secretly dating?" She asked casually.

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"Well, I just figured cause of well, you know…last night…" She explained.

"How in God's name did you know about that?" Arthur yelped.

"Francis posted it on Facebook like a minute ago." Elizabeta showed them her phone.

* * *

><p><span>Francis <span>Bonnefoy  
><span>Arthur Kirkland and Alfred Jones slept in the same bed last night. I knew there was something between them…<span>

Today at 6:39

* * *

><p>Arthur growled and pulled out his phone.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Arthur Kirkland<span> commented on Francis Bonnefoy's wall post  
>Nothing happened, you pervert. I tried to make him sleep on the floor.<p>

Francis Bonnefoy commented on his own post, 15 seconds ago.  
>Sure you did… *rolls eyes*<br>10 people like this

Alfred Jones  
>No you didn't, Artie. You just crawled right in next to me like when we were little kids…<p>

Gilbert I'mawesome Beilschmidt  
>Hey, Artie, are you gay? Like Toni?<p>

Antonio F. Carrido  
>Hey! Just because I love <span>Lovi<span> doesn't mean I'm gay!

Gilbert I'mawesome Beilschmidt  
>Ja, it kinda does….<br>8 people like this

Lovino Vargas  
>Tomato-*******! Don't go tagging me in everything you post!<p>

Arthur Kirkland  
>Good grief!<p>

Arthur Kirkland has logged out

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed off down the hall, throwing his phone down out of disgust. Elizabeta bent down and picked up said phone.<p>

"Hey, El, I don't think you should take his phone." Alfred said.

"Hey, look! Superman!" Elizabeta cried, pointing off in a random direction.

"Oh my gosh, where?" Alfred shouted, looking around.

Elizabeta laughed under her breath and ran off with Arthur's phone. _This'll be perfect!_ She thought. _Wow, he even set it to remember his password! He obviously didn't think that I'd ever steal his phone._ She snuck back to her dorm.

Lilli looked up as her roommate entered the room. "Isn't that Arthur's phone?" She asked.

"He's letting me borrow it." Elizabeta lied.

* * *

><p><span>Arthur Kirkland<span> has changed their status to 'in a relationships with Alfred Jones'

* * *

><p><em>Oh, the fun I can have with this…<em> She thought as she flipped through the notes that Arthur had carelessly left undeleted that contained all his passwords.

* * *

><p>Matthew was quite startled when the door was slammed open. He was also surprised when Arthur walked in. "Umm…can I help you, Arthur?"<p>

"No, not really…unless you can universally delete Facebook posts and make everyone forget that they saw it…" Arthur sighed.

"Sorry… I can't, but what happened?" The Canadian asked politely.

Arthur hesitated. "Stupid Francis went and posted on bloody Facebook that I slept with your brother last night…" he growled quietly.

Matthew's jaw dropped. "You didn't, did you? Oh my syrup, is Al-"

Arthur cut him off. "We didn't in the way that Francis means it…and I'm not so sure about Alfred…"

The other boy nodded. "That's fine…I'm not so sure about him either."

"What aren't you sure about?" Alfred asked from the doorway.

"Oh, ahh…we aren't sure that you should be eating as much as you do." Matthew quickly covered.

"Well, I'm a big country. I need to be well fed!" Alfred said, smiling. His smile dropped when he saw the look on his friends' faces. "What?"

"Alfred, you just said 'country.'" Arthur said.

"Huh? You sure?" Alfred asked. "Hah! I had a speail!"

"Speail?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, a speech fail." Alfred explained.

"Wouldn't that be a spail?" Arthur asked, cringing at the mutilation of the English language.

"No, that's a spelling fail." The American argued.

Arthur raised his hands in defeat. "Fine…"

"The hero is victorious once again! Take that, Iggy!" Alfred cheered.

"Iggy? Where in God's name did you get that from?" the Brit asked.

"I don't know…it just seemed to fit you…"

"I don't mean to interrupt…but shouldn't we be getting to breakfast?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm starving, let's go!" Alfred practically dragged the other two down the hall.

"Wait a tick…" Arthur muttered as they walked outside. "Where's my phone?"

"Oh, um, Eliza took it…" Alfred confessed.

"****!" Arthur swore loudly. "Do you know what she could do to my social life?"

The American shrugged.

"I need a favor…" The Englishman muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Alfred asked.

"I need you to do something for me, ******! I need you to ask Gilbert to distract Elizabeta so I can take back my phone."

"Sure, but why Gilbert?"

"He's good at ticking off Roderich, which ticks off Eliza."

"Will do!" Alfred agreed as they entered the cafeteria.

The three received their food, (yes, Matthew is still there), Alfred sat next to Gilbert, Arthur sat next to Elizabeta, and Matthew sat wherever there was an open seat.

"Hey, Gil, I need a favor. Well, Artie needs a favor, but he wanted me to ask." Alfred whispered to Gilbert.

"Oh, so now you're his messenger as vell?" Gilbert asked "Ok, vhat do you vant?"

"We need you to distract Eliza. I don't really care what the heck you do, but Artie needs time to steal back his phone." Alfred ignored the first part of Gilbert's sentence.

"Kesesesesese~" Gilbert laughed, smiling. "Ok, vill can do."

Alfred nodded. "Thanks, bro,"

Gilbert leaned over and tapped Roderich on the shoulder repeatedly. "Hey, hey, Roddy. Roddy, hey, hey, over here."

Roderich closed his eyes, sighing. "Go away, Gilbert…"

"But, Roddy…" Gilbert whined. He waited until Roderich wasn't looking and messed up the Austrian's hair so that it looked like his own.

Roderich yelped in surprise. "Gilbert, you moron! Do you know how long it took to fix my hair this morning?"

Gilbert got up and ran, and Roderich chased after him.

"Gilbert! How dare you mess up his beautiful hair?" Elizabeta cried, jumping up and chasing them, leaving Arthur's phone on the chair.

Arthur quickly leaned over and grabbed his phone, checking the damage done.

"How bad is it?" Alfred asked, leaning over.

"Nothing I can't fix…" Arthur muttered, leaning away.

* * *

><p><span>Arthur Kirkland<span> has changed their status to 'single and forever straight as a ruler'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, but that's totally something that Francis would do. I mean, seriously, think about it. Anyway, Facebook can be a terrible thing, or it can be epic. And always count on your friends to tick people off for you.**

**This was mostly just a little filler chapter, I realized as I was writing it, but we got a little plot in there.**

**Well, Alfred had quite the little slip-up, didn't he? Perhaps he's started to realize who he is, subconsciously.**

**Well, I didn't exactly get enough reviews last time to free Iggy, so, Maka, you'd better gather up your troops if you want him back.**

**Roderich: Terach does no own Hetalia or any of the moron countries…**

**Terach out. Peace!**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Well Then

**A/N: So, I have no idea what to say here today. So, Imma just gonna start. Oh, and I'll free Iggy now.**

**Warnings: France/Romano's mouth/Various other people's mouths**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, Artie!" Gilbert laughed as the group walked towards World Studies. He showed Arthur his phone.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Elizabeta Hedevary<span> commented on Arthur Kirkland's status  
>What if it's a crooked ruler?<br>10 people like this

* * *

><p>"Elizabeta!" Arthur shouted angrily.<p>

Elizabeta was going to reply but then the group entered the classroom.

"Vee~ I'm sure you'll like this class. It's kinda funny." Feliciano said to Roma as they went to introduce the latter to the teacher.

Mr. Smith looked up from his paperwork as the two approached. "Hello, you must be the new student. My name is Mr. Smith."

Roma nodded. "I am Romischen, but personally, I prefer Roma."

"My goodness…that is a very unique hat… Is it from the era of the Holy Roman Empire?" the teacher asked, amazed.

"Yes, it is!" Roma said, his eye lighting up. "No one ever understands it and they always mistake the empire for the regular Roman Empire…"

Mr. Smith nodded. "I understand what you mean. Well, it was pleasure to meet you, young man. I've never met someone more fascinated with that time of history than me."

Roma smiled a bit and followed Feliciano to where they would sit.

"Good morning class. Today I want you to write the name of your favorite country and put it in this hat." Mr. Smith held out a top hat. He watched as the students came up and placed papers in the hat. He waited until they all had come and then picked out a slip. "Today we shall learn about…America!"

"Yes!" Alfred cheered, standing.

"I'm glad that you're excited, Mr. Jones, but please sit down."

Alfred pouted childishly but took his seat.

"Hah! Serves you, wanker!" Arthur laughed.

"Is there something you want to say, Mr. Kirkland?" Mr. Smith sighed.

"Yeah, actually. Since I raised the bloody country, do I have to learn about him?" Arthur asked, regaining his serious demeanor. **(Arthur? Serious? Is this the same Iggy?)**

"What?" the teacher asked. "You're not a country and you certainly did not raise one. You may be English, but you are not _England_."

Arthur looked confused and slightly hurt. "What…what do you mean?" _Of course I am!_

"You said that you 'raised' America…" _These boys are odd…_

"Oh, I must have had a speail, as Alfred would say…" Arthur muttered dejectedly. _That was…odd…. I was convinced I was country for a moment…_

"You even reference him! There's so much evidence supporting my theory!" Elizabeta said.

"Oh, yes…speaking of that… every once in a while, we do look on Facebook to make sure you kids aren't posting anything terribly inappropriate." Mr. Smith started.

Several students gulped.

"I'm sure Arthur doesn't appreciate you teasing him about what he obviously hasn't come out of the closet about."

Arthur's face flushed and he turned as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes. He stood, shoved his chair back, and stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on a bench outside in the freezing cold weather. <strong>(I have decided that it is winter!)<strong> He held his face in his hands, a single tear frozen to his cheek.

"Flying Mint Bunny?" He muttered.

"Yes?" The mint colored flying rabbit replied.

"You don't think I'm gay, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"That's good…you seem to be the only one…" Arthur sighed.

"…but…you're so sensitive about it, it makes it seem like you are in the closet…" the 'imaginary' bunny offered.

Arthur considered this for a moment.

"Artie! Hey, what are you doing out here? You'll freeze!" a familiar voice called.

The Brit looked up.

"Dude, you'll get sick," Alfred said, running up to him.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I don't want to hear it…" Arthur muttered.

Alfred simply shook his head and sat down on the bench.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead! Call me whatever you want…" Arthur snarled uncharacteristically.

Alfred sighed, actually serious for once. He thought for a moment, and then took off the scarf he had been wearing and wrapped it around the Englishman.

Arthur looked up, surprised, when Alfred also placed his coat around the former's shoulders. "Al…Alfred…"

"It's ok! Heroes don't get sick!" Alfred said reassuringly.

Arthur blinked, looking up at the American before ever so slightly curling into him and start crying into his shoulder.

"Artie…" Alfred muttered as the cries turned to sobs. "They really hurt you, didn't they?"

Arthur said nothing, his tears dampening Alfred's sleeve before they froze. Then he took a deep breath. "B….bloo….bloody fr….frog! T…this is al…all his fa…fault!" he shouted between sobs. "******, ******, ******!"

"Look, Artie… If you want me to beat him up, you could have just asked."

Arthur looked up at him. "Y…you really mean it?"

"Of course man! What else are friends for?" Alfred said, smiling.

"Friends… That is what we are, isn't it?" The Brit thought aloud. "Even though we fight like there's no tomorrow…"

The American nodded. "C'mon…. Let's go back inside before I'm friends with a popsicle." He smiled again and helped Arthur to his feet.

Arthur wrapped himself in Alfred's coat and allowed himself to lean against Alfred as they traveled back inside.

"Und our lovely couple returns after the end of class…how cliché…" Gilbert muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Sh…shut u…up…" Arthur snarled quietly.

"Shut it, Gilbert." Alfred snapped, more forcefully "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Fine…"

"Do ya' know where Francis is?"

"Ja…vhy?"

"I wanna beat him up." He answered simply.

"Vho doesn't…. He already vent to lunch." Gilbert said, shrugging.

"Thanks. Will you watch Artie for me? He's cold and having a bad day." Alfred said as if Arthur were a dog.

"I don't need to be watched…" The Brit protested weakly.

"Sure." Gilbert took Arthur, made him sit on the floor, and sat down next to him.

Alfred ran off towards the cafeteria. He spotted Francis at a table with some of the others. He walked towards them.

Francis, unfortunately for him, stood up to greet Alfred. "Oh, bonjour, you 'ave decided to join us. Where is Arzur?"

Alfred narrowed his eyes and punched Francis in the face, almost using all the force he could muster. The Frenchman stumbled backwards and fell over his chair. Francis got to his feet, putting a hand to his bleeding nose.

"Alfred! What was zat for?" He cried.

Alfred said nothing and hit him again.

"Francis, don't just take it! Fight back, mi amigo!" Antonio urged.

Francis thought for a moment and then rocket punched Alfred's face. Alfred recovered quickly and kicked Francis where the sun don't shine. The Frenchie doubled over, only to be kicked in the head. Francis also recovered rapidly and punched Alfred. The American dodged and proceeded to beat Francis next to senseless.

"Ow, ow, ok… I give up…" Francis begged.

"Hey, what's going on here?" One of the school security officers shouted as Alfred kicked Francis again, just for good measure.

The officer restrained the American boy and motioned for Antonio to help Francis stand. "I asked what's going on, boys."

"He was harassing my friend!" Alfred stated, trying to break free of the grip.

"I would never!" Francis said "Unless of course you mean sexually…. Zen I might…but zat's besides ze point!"

"Why couldn't your friend take care of it?" the officer asked, ignoring Francis' comment.

"Because little Artie is weak, da?" Ivan said, smiling that signature smile of his that scares the socks off everybody.

"Shut it, commie! You're not a part of this!" Alfred growled.

"Son, we'd like to have a chat with you." The officer said, dragging the boy pretty much by force from the room.

As they left, Alfred happened to catch a few moments of the news.

"Oh, hold on, it seems we have some breaking news! The United States military has dropped a bomb on France!" the reporter reported.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, look at that. It seems that whatever our forgetful nations do affects the real world. This could make for some interesting times. I'll go more into the news broadcast next chapter.**

**So, I'm thinking of putting an OC in here. Whaddya think? She could help speed the plot along or just create…interesting situations. **

**And these you go, Maka. I said the ruler comment just like I said I would.**

**Oh, if you guys really want a character to have a chapter focusing on them, just tell me and I'll work it in when I can. I do realize that some characters are getting way more attention than others, and I don't want to just leave out your favorites.**

**I was going to post this yesterday, but I got too wrapped up in drawing my Valentine's Day/Singles Awareness Day picture. (Nice little segway… I posted the picture on my DeviantART account, which has the same name as this one if you wanna check it out.)**

**So, I have news! I got a new flute! It's open hole and has a silver head joint! My mom told me the style was French, so I named him Angleterre. My other flute, Reggie, is now going to be my marching flute for next year.**

**I have a nice long weekend off of school. We get this Friday, and next Monday and Tuesday off. And I'm going on a Youth retreat with my church youth group this weekend. (Death Note Gal of Tomatoes is going too. She's in my youth group :D) We're going somewhere in Tennessee. We leave at 9:00 Friday morning. So, I may be a little later than normal on updating because I may not have as much time to write as I normally do. But never fear! I may actually get quite a lot done on the bus rides to and from. I just wanted to post this before we left so you guys didn't have to wait twice as long for me to have internet access again.**

**I'm too lazy to kidnap anyone today, so just review for the general support of this story and for the heck of it.**

**Sweden: Terach does no own Hetalia….or any of the characters…. Especially Finland…**

**Me: Peace out ya'll!**


	14. Chapter Twelve: Hey, Check it Out

**A/N: So, I'm back again. I'm almost half-way through this notebook…and honestly I'm not sure how far I am through this story. Really. But It's fun to write. **

**OMGermany… so many reviews… I LOVE YOU ALL! *gives cookies and hugs***

**Ahem. Anyways, I'm sorry if some words don't make sense. I was writing in a moving bus and I can't read my handwriting. **

**Warnings: None, really… That's odd**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"The United States military has dropped a bomb on France!"<p>

Alfred stopped with such force that both he and the officer fell. The American un-squished himself and bolted over to the television.

"The American government justifies this action by saying that they were defending the United Kingdom. There's no casualty count yet, but it looks like the bomb has done quite a bit of damage. The French government has already said that they are not going to declare war, however." The reporter took a drink of her water. "The UK has said nothing concerning this yet."

"Whoa…" Alfred breathed.

Huh…that's interesting." The officer commented, standing next to him.

They both stood, watching the news broadcast for a while longer. Neither said anything. Then the man looked towards Alfred.

"We still need to talk to you." He said.

"Yeah, alright." Alfred said, shrugging. He followed the other man to the main office of the campus.

"Sit there. We'll call for you in a moment." The officer pointed to a chair and made Alfred sit.

"Hey, 'sup?" someone said from beside him.

Alfred looked over. "Huh?"

"I said hello." The girl said. "My name's Zayit, but you can call me Z."

She was a rather odd-looking girl. She had rather short ginger hair with black clips keeping her bangs out of her face. She wore a blue sailor hat, but the stripe on the ribbon only went around half the hat. Her shirt matched the hat in color and style. She wore a black bandana around each of her wrists. She wore a lopsided leather belt, jean shorts, tall socks, and almost equally tall black boots. Her eyes had been closed, but when she opened them, they were a soft amethyst.

"Oh, I'm Alfred."

"Can you get any more generically American?" Z asked.

Alfred shrugged. "Apparently not…"

Z laughed a bit. "Dude, you fail… what are you here for?"

"Oh, I b eat up my friend." He said casually. "What are you here for?"

"Accidently blew up a science lab."

"How do you do that?"

"Oh… I kind of mixed the wrong chemicals over a fire and dropped the beaker…"

"That was an accident?"

"Ok… maybe not. Nobody liked that classroom anyway." Z shrugged.

"You sound like one of my friends." Alfred commented. "Some of them would do weird things like that."

Z laughed again. "Maybe I should meet these friends of yours."

"Sure, if we come out of the office alive…" Alfred said lightheartedly.

Z smiled sarcastically. "Yeah," she looked up as the administrative official came out and motion for her to come in. "I'll find 'ya later, 'kay?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah!"

* * *

><p>"No, I swear! You'll know when you see her." Alfred insisted.<p>

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, how in the world are we going to know what your friend looks like?"

"I told you! You'll know!"

"That is not very helpful, da?" Ivan said.

"Can it, Commie!" Alfred snapped. "Oh, hey, there she is!"

"Hey, guys!" Z said as she walked up.

"Oh, who is zis?" Francis asked, adjusting the bandage on his nose.

"Someone you're staying away from." Alfred growled.

Francis looked disappointed.

"Ok…he's creepy…" Z muttered. "I'm Zayit. Ya'll can call me Z."

"Hullo, I'm Arthur." The Brit said. He shook her hand. **(Because Maka told me to say that.)**

"I am Francis and you would like to come visit me, non?" the Frenchman asked, smiling creepily.

"Ah, no. You're really creepy." Z said quickly.

"I am Yao, aru." The Chinese man said.

"I am Ivan, da?" the Russian said.

"I'm Matthew…" the Canadian said quietly.

"Why are you so quiet?" Z asked.

"Because everyone forgets me anyways… why bother?" Matthew sighed.

"I'll never forget you, little Canadian."

Matthew smiled. "Merci…"

"Vee~ I'm-a Feliciano!" the peppy Italian chirped.

"And I'm-a Lovino…" the grumpy Italian muttered.

"I am Kiku." The Japanese man said, bowing.

"I'm Ludwig…" The German sighed.

"Und I'm ze awesome Gilbert!" The 'Prussian' announced.

"I'm Roma." The 'Ger-talian' said.

"Aww… cute little guy…" Z smiled and patted Roma on the head.

"Hola! I am Antonio!" the Spanish man said.

"Pedophile…" Gilbert coughed under his breath.

The ginger girl laughed quietly.

"I'm Eduard." The Estonian muttered.

"I'm Raivis…" The Latvian muttered.

"I'm Toris." The Lithuanian muttered.

"Like, I'm Feliks!" the Polish boy said cheerfully.

"I'm Vash." The Swiss boy said.

"I'm Lilli!" the girl from Liechtenstein said, smiling.

"I'm Elizabeta." The Hungarian said.

"I'm Roderich…" The Austrian sighed, observing their new friend's choice of clothing distastefully.

"I'm Yong Soo, da-ze!" the Korean piped in.

"I'm Heracles…" the Greek yawned.

Z leaned over to Alfred. "Is he always tired?"

"Yeah," Alfred replied.

"I'm Tino!" The Finnish boy said happily.

"I'm B'rw'ld…" the Swedish man muttered.

Z looked up at him. She thought for a moment, then narrowed her eyes and starred at him, refusing to blink. Five minutes later, she yelped and hid behind Tino. "Scary~…"

Tino jumped slightly. "Don't say that! He's actually really nice! That was rude…"

"Wh't?" Berwald asked. He hadn't heard.

"I'm Natalya…" the Belarusian stalker said. "Stay away from Ivan…"

"I'm Katuyasha!" the Ukrainian woman chirped.

"So, that's everyone?" Z asked.

"Ja, und I am your favorite, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Ah…no…" Z said.

"Obviously not, moron. Nobody really likes you…" Roderich muttered.

"Shut your face, Piano loser… Nobody likes you either…" Gilbert hissed.

"You first, Mr. Flute." The Austrian retorted.

"Hey, both of you. Stop fighting." Z snapped.

"Fine…" Gilbert muttered, sulking.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you guys usually do after classes?" Z asked.<p>

"Just whatever." Alfred said, shrugging.

"Sweet… You guys wanna go back to the dorms and play truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this'll be fun… Actually, I already have like half the chapter written. And it is fun. **

**You know what else was fun? Winterfest. It was amazing. Anybody reading this that went? Anyways, I'm back from that. Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't have much time and I sort of got car sick on the bus writing. That and I couldn't wait to write the next chapter. **

**Who enjoyed the OC? I hope she's not too Mary-Sue-ish. **

**Maka was helping me write, it you hadn't noticed. As I was writing the introduction thing, I was spazzing out about whether or not to write man or boy for Feliciano, and then just went with not putting anything of the sort. Then I got to Tino and wrote boy, and Maka goes, 'what? He's a not a man?' and I go, 'no. I just can't write that he's a man. Sweden though, he's a man.' Then I spazzed out at Natalya as to whether or not write woman or girl. Yeah…. I have some issues. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the short chapter of shortness. Finland, disclaimer!**

**Finland: Terach does not own Hetalia or any of the characters used except for Z! Merry Christmas!**

**Me: *facepalm* It's not Christmas time…**

**Peace out.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Well, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews they left. I do quite enjoy reading them. It really motivates me to see that I have fans and what they say. Oh, and if you guys ever leave a question in your review, I'll try to answer back to you in a PM, if I can't answer you in real life. As I start typing this chapter, I'm really not even done writing it, I just wanted to get going so I wasn't terribly late because Maka started bugging me about finishing because she wanted to read it. Maka also helped me write this a bit on that bus ride I mentioned last chapter. She helped me come up with what countries to do next up until Elizabeta. So it might seem a bit random at first, but later it makes more sense. So, I'm gonna stop talking now, because this is a really long chapter and I should stop talking. Sorry if it's a little dialogue-y….**

**Warnings: Romano's Mouth/General creepiness/Various other people's mouths**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone sit in a circle." Z commanded, once they had entered the lobby of the dorm building. It was staff lunch break, so there was no one at the desk.<p>

"What? Are we in kindergarten or something?" Arthur objected.

"Oh, just do it…"

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor.

"I wanna go first!" Alfred said, raising his hand. "Feliks, truth or dare?"

"Uh…like, totally dare!" Feliks said.

"I dare you to go in the girls' bathroom!" Alfred said, smirking.

"Like, ok!" Feliks jumped up and walked into said bathroom. Five, maybe eight, minutes later, he came back out.

"No screams or anything? Was it empty?" Z asked, curious.

"No, I had nice conversation with the girls in there." The Polish boy said, shrugging.

"Alright…odd… Who's next?" Z asked.

"It is my turn, right?" Feliks asked. "Arthur, truth or dare?"

"Um, I'll go with truth." Arthur said.

"Are you really a crooked ruler?"

"What? What in God's name is that supposed to me?" Arthur thought aloud. "Wait…oh, bloody ****, no! I thought we had finally gotten past that!"

Feliks laughed. "You should, like, totally see your face right now! It's hilarious!"

"Moving on!" Arthur declared loudly. "Matthew, truth or dare?"

"Oh, you remember me…um…dare…" Matthew said.

"I dare you to let Alfred hold the polar bear for a while."

"What? Oh, ok…" Matthew handed his brother the bear. "Um…Francis, truth or dare?"

"Dare, Ohonhonhon~"

"I dare you to eat one of Arthur's scones…"

"What? Zat's ze worst dare you could possibly come up with!" Francis yelped.

"Hey!" Arthur cried. "It's not that bad…" he grumbled, heading over to the small kitchen. He returned sometime later with a scone.

Francis hesitated, but took the scone. He took a bite and almost vomited. He spit it out into the garbage can and gagged for a while. "Ack…Zat was disgusting…Zey should be classified as legal weapons…" he gagged again. "Oh, it is my turn now…Berwald, truth or dare?"

"Tr'th…" Berwald muttered.

"Uh…do you really love Tino?"

Berwald nodded. "I l'v m' w'f v'ry m'ch…"

Tino blushed slightly. "I'm not your wife…"

"Yes you are~" Elizabeta sang.

"Wait…what?" Z asked, obviously confused.

"I'll explain it to you later." Elizabeta promised.

"Z, tr'th 'r d'r…?" Berwald asked.

"Dare!" Z said excitedly.

"I d'r ya' t' l't F'l'ks g'v ya' a m'k'v'r…"

"Hm.., ok." Z said, shrugging.

"Wait, you can understand him?" Alfred asked, astonished.

"Yeah…is that odd?"

"We thought only Tino could do that…"

"Well, he said 'I dare you to let Feliks give you a makeover.'" Z translated.

"Oh, yay!" Feliks cheered.

"Hold on…let me take my turn before I poof for an hour…" Z said, looking around for possible victims. "Ivan," She finally decided "truth or dare?"

"I choose dare, da?" the Russian said.

"Here, have a bottle of vodka or two and drink it." Z randomly pulled out two bottles of vodka and handed them to Ivan.

"Where'd you get those?" Alfred asked. Apparently, he liked to question her actions.

"The magical bunny-bison provides." Z said simply before running off after Feliks.

"Finally! Someone else sees him!" Arthur gasped. **(I couldn't resist….)**

Ivan smiled slightly and started to drink the vodka.

"This is not going to end well…" several people muttered.

"Kiku, truth or dare?" Ivan asked, his words starting to slur.

"Truth…" Kiku said warily after some thought.

"Heracles is your boyfriend, da?"

"No!" Kiku cried 'Why wourd you think such a thing?"

Ivan shrugged, taking another drink out of the second bottle of vodka. **(Maybe that's why… xD)**

"He wishes I was…" Heracles muttered sleepily.

"Uh…Yong Soo, truth or dare?" Kiku asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Dare, da-ze!" Yong Soo said "…this game originated in Korea!"

"You cannot say 'da-ze' for the rest of the game."

"What, da-err… fine…" Yong Soo stopped talking before he said it. "Yao, truth or dare?"

"I'm scared to say dare, aru…" Yao muttered.

"Then dare it is!" Yong Soo cheered. "I dare you to sleep in my room tonight!"

"Aiyah!" Yao cried "Please, no, aru!"

"You said dare! You have to!" the Korean insisted.

"No, I didn't, aru!" Yao protested.

"It's too late now,"

"No it's not,"

"Yes it is, now shut your faces, both of you." Elizabeta butted in.

Yao pouted. "Elizabeta, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Elizabeta said.

"I dare you to hit Gilbert with a frying pan until he cries, aru."

Elizabeta grinned and grabbed her trusty frying pan. Gilbert leaped up and started running away, but the Hungarian caught him in the head and he dropped to the floor. "Oops…"

"Hey, it's your turn Eliza." Alfred said.

"Right-"

"Wait!" Feliks cried, leaping into the room with a little more dramatic flair than necessary. "We've finished!"

Z sighed slightly and stepped out from behind him. She now wore a nice light blue dress, white heels, and a bow in her hair. Feliks had also managed to do her make-up without getting murdered, so that was a plus.

"Whaddya think? Personally, I find it a little girly and honestly I'm sure a suit would have worked for me too…but whatever…" Z muttered.

"Hey, you actually looked like a girl now, señorita!" Antonio blurted out.

"Gee, thanks… love you too, pedophile…" Z said sarcastically. "Say it again and I'll bust your face…"

_Hm…that gives me an idea…_ Elizabeta thought. "Hey, Feliciano, truth or dare?"

"Vee~ um… Dare!" Feliciano said after a moment of thought.

"I dare you to let me give you a make-over. But not like, make-up and stuff. That would just be weird."

"Sí, ok!" Feliciano chirped. He followed Elizabeta out of the room. He ran back in five seconds later. "Wait, Fratello, truth or dare?"

"…dare…" Lovino muttered. _What's the worst thing he can come up with?_

"Vee~ You have to let Toni do whatever he wants to you, as long as it's nothing Francis would-a do for the rest of the game! Cíao!" Feliciano smiled and ran back out.

"What the crapola? You *******!" Lovino cried.

"Wow, really?" Antonio smiled. He hugged Lovino. "Mi tomate!" he kind of, sort of accidently pulled the hair curl.

Lovino's face flushed. "Ch…chigi! Tomato-*******, that's something Francis would do! Stop!"

"Lo siento… I forgot…" Antonio apologized and let go.

Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. "Potato-*******, truth or dare?"

Ludwig considered this. "Truth."

"Are you really a closet pervert?

"Vhat? Nein, of course not! Vhat vould make you ask such an absurd question?" the German asked, shocked.

"Just stay away from my stupid brother!"

Ludwig sighed. "Ja, vhatever… Bruder, truth or dare?" he asked, noticing that Gilbert had woken up.

"Dare!" Gilbert said without hesitation, despite just having been unconscious moments ago.

"I dare you to steal Matthew's bear from Alfred." **(Ludwig, you're so mean!)**

Gilbert nodded and reached for the bear. Alfred jumped up and held the stuffed animal above his head.

"Dude, no! This is Mattie's bear! I have to keep it safe!" Alfred objected, dodging.

Gilbert jumped up and managed to grab one of the bear's paws. He grinned and pulled on the paw, but Alfred fought back.

"Please, stop! You're going to rip him!" Matthew cried. When they didn't respond, he tackled Gilbert. "Let go!"

There was actually some force behind the tackle and Gilbert was knocked to the ground, releasing the polar bear.

"Oh my gosh… Mattie has physical strength!" Alfred gasped, almost dropping Kumajiro.

Matthew released Gilbert and returned to his seat.

"****, vho knew little Mattie was strong…? Anyvays… Toni, truth or dare?" the albino asked.

"Hm… dare." Antonio said.

"I dare you to pull Lovi's curl again, kesesese~"

Antonio hesitated. "Lo siento, Lovi…" he pulled on the curl again.

Lovino's face turned red. "Stop, T…tomato-*******! Chigi…"

"Ah, mi tomate, lo siento!" the Spaniard cried, letting go and hugging Lovino. "Lo siento, lo siento…"

"Just take your turn…" the Italian muttered.

"Sí… Roderich, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Roderich said, not really in the mood for any dare any member of the 'Bad Touch Trio' could possibly come up with.

"Hm… Do you like Elizabeta? Like, more than a friend?" Antonio asked.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Well, she's not here right now, so…"

Roderich hesitated, adjusting his glasses. "Um… I suppose…yes…" he muttered. Then he raised his voice. "Vash, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Vash replied.

"Where do you keep that rifle of yours?"

Vash took his turn to pause a moment "…in the closet…"

"You said you left it at home…" Lilli scolded.

"Not now… Heracles, truth or dare?" Vash asked, disregarding Lilli's statement.

"…dare…" Heracles yawned.

"Hug Kiku."

Heracles nodded and hugged the Japanese boy.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kiku asked, his eyes widening "This is so awkward…prease ret go…"

Heracles let go. "Lilli… truth or dare…?"

"Oh, um, dare." Lilli said, ignoring the threatening glare for Vash.

"You have to kiss someone in this room besides your brother."

Lilli thought about this, mentally listing off all the perverts, creepers, and people who just scared her. That ruled out Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Ivan, Heracles, Yong Soo, Lovino, Berwald, and Tino because Berwald would kill her. Eventually, she walked over to Raivis and quickly kissed him on the cheek before dashing back to her spot.

Raivis blushed slightly, but said nothing.

"Ok, Katuyasha, truth or dare?" Lilli asked.

"Oh, um… truth."

"Has Francis ever hit on you?"

"Who hasn't he hit on?" Katuyasha replied.

Lilli laughed a bit. "I suppose you're right…"

"Natalya, truth or dare?" the Ukrainian woman asked.

"Dare…"

"Go hug Ivan." Katuyasha said, pointing at the drunk Russian.

Natalya nodded and hugged Ivan.

"Oh, privet… You want to become one with mother Russia, da?" Ivan slurred.

Before Natalya could answer, Alfred pulled her back. "No, no one is becoming one with anybody."

Natalya pouted. "Toris, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Toris said.

"What is your opinion on Ivan?"

"Oh, well, he can be nice…but he sometimes scares me…"

Natalya nodded, considering this.

"Eduard, truth or dare?" Toris asked.

"Um... Truth."

"Do you secretly like it when people call you a vampire?"

"No, of course not! It actually ticks me off quite a bit…" Eduard admitted. "Now, umm, Raivis, truth or dare?"

"Um… Truth."

"Are you short or fun-sized?" Eduard asked.

"I'm fun-sized." Raivis said, smiling a bit. "Ok..now, ah… Tino, truth or dare?"

"I pick dare!" Tino said.

"I dare you to kiss Berwald on the cheek."

Tino blushed slightly, but leaned over and kissed Berwald on the cheek.

_Elizabeta is going to be disappointed that she missed this…_ Kiku thought, taking his cellular device and taking a picture before anyone noticed.

Elizabeta returned just after Tino returned to his seat. "We're back!" she announced.

"Could you have taken any longer?" Gilbert complained.

"Oh, look who's awake…and yes, I could have." She looked over her shoulder. "Feli, come on!"

"Vee~ Sí! Ta-da!" Feliciano jumped back in the room…wearing one of Elizabeta's dresses. "Isn't it pretty?" he asked, twirling around once.

"Feliciano…I thought you stopped dressing like a girl a long time ago…" Roderich sighed.

Roma lowered his head as a blush spread across his face. _Elizabeta did this on purpose… I bet she wanted to see how I would react… Fine then. I won't react… Wait a minute… I already did…****_

Of course, he was right and Elizabeta was watching him expectantly. _Just wait… You'll get the reaction you're looking for…_ Elizabeta thought.

Feliciano tilted his head to the side and sat down next to Roma. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Roma looked up. "Huh? Oh, nothing,"

"Ok…" Feliciano said, even thought he could actually tell that something was bothering his friend. He waited several moments. "Are you sure?"

"Well…. There is one little thing that's bother me…" Roma sighed.

"What?"

"The bow," Roma said, pointing to the bow on the back of the dress.

"Vee~ What about it?"

"It's crooked." (1)

"OH, that's it?" Feliciano asked. "Well, would you like-a to fix it?"

Roma nodded and quickly straightened the bow.

"You're almost as bad as Vest!" Gilbert said. "But he never freaked out about Feli's clothes like zat before… I zink you're vorse zan him!"

"Someone worse zan Ludwig?" Francis asked, finally piping in. "As in, OCD wise, correct?"

Roma sighed and returned to his seat. "So? And if I'm a little OCD…?"

"I'm just saying," Gilbert said.

"Vee~ I'm gonna go change again." Feliciano said, running off.

"OK…my turn now, right?" Tino asked. "Um… Roma, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Roma said, thinking about all the dares that had been given. And question Tino could ask surely couldn't be as bad as any of those.

"Do you like Feliciano?"

Roma thought for a minute or two. It wasn't that the question surprised him, he had actually been expecting it. He was just trying to figure out how to answer. That part he hadn't thought through yet. "I don't know…" he finally decided upon.

"How can you not know?" Elizabeta asked. "When you were little kids, you loved him."

"I thought he was a girl!" Roma snapped.

The room got awkwardly quiet very fast.

"Alfred, truth or dare?" Roma said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, umm… dare." Alfred said.

Roma nodded and walked over to Alfred. "Hit Tino." He said quietly.

Alfred glanced warily at Berwald. "It doesn't have to be too hard, right?"

"No…are you afraid?"

"Heroes don't get scared!" Alfred said. He walked over to Tino. "Hey, could you stand up for a moment."

Tino shrugged. "OK…" He stood up and Alfred hit him in the side of the head.

Berwald narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Tino protectively.

"Dude, sorry! I uh, I had a muscle spasm!" Alfred insisted, already trying to protect his face.

Berwald growled softly, but didn't hurt the American.

Alfred sighed in relief and lowered his arms.

Z casually scooted over to Elizabeta. "So, what's the deal with Tino and Berwald?"

"Oh, Berwald is gay and he loves Tino. He calls him his wife. But no one really knows if Tino likes Berwald in the same way." Elizabeta said.

"Odd….but alright then." Z slid away and stood up. "It's been fun, **(Don't come back…JK)** but I'm going to bed now. Someone make sure Ivan doesn't just pass out here." She declared before going up the stairs.

The rest of the group said their goodnights and headed to their dorms.

"Um, Elizabeta…could I talk to you outside for a bit?" Gilbert asked.

"Hm? Ok….sure…" Elizabeta said, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: …this chapter was eighteen freaking pages long in my notebook. Longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. **

**Just a bit of random rambling: let me tell you about the dream I had the other night. I dreamt that I was at school and I had murdered someone in the library. With a wrench. (Ironically, when my family plays the game Clue, five times out of ten, it will end up that I had murdered the person in the library with the wrench.) However, to do so, I had to disrupt the symmetry of the room. I casually ran away when the interrogations started and was somehow in my elementary school hallway. Anyway, they got around to questioning me. They asked me if I had done it and I told them I couldn't have. They asked why, and I said 'the room was symmetrical. I couldn't mess up something symmetrical. Symmetry is beauty." (Did I mention that I was Death the Kid in this dream?) My OCD saved me.**

**I am actually slightly OCD, but only about the stuff that doesn't matter. For instance, in Social Studies while we were playing bingo, I arranged my fruit loops so that they were symmetrical. (We used them as markers.)**

**Back to the Clue thing: Whenever we play, I am Professor Plum, my dad is Colonel Mustard, my Brother is Mr. Green, and my mom is Ms. Scarlet. I always suspect myself and accuse myself unless I know that I didn't do it. It usually ends up with me having done it. Don't know why, but when I accuse myself, it was always me. We were talking about this in the car the other day, and my dad says 'You know, I think you would remember if you killed the man.' To which I replied, "I think I did it, in the library, with the wrench. I'm fairly certain, but not 100% sure. It may have been me. I really can't remember." **

**A bit more rambling: Let me tell you something my friend told me at lunch the other day. She said, "Whenever you go over to somebody's house for the first time, ask their parents to tell you where the bathroom is, but say it like this: 'Excuse me, but could you please direct me to the laboratory? My seating vessel is in dire need of a porcelain throne.'"**

**End of rambling! DISCLAIMER!**

**Roma: Terach doesn't own Hetalia, or any of these characters except for Z.**

**Peace out ya'll! Wow…. 3,008 words…. **


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Listen

**A/N: Not much to say for an introduction for this one. Well, Sol, here's your chapter! I tried my best, and I personally don't think it's that great, but whatever, right? As long as you think it's fine, it's fine. Here ya go.**

**Warnings: Just…random stuff…yup/A bit of pairing-ness/fluffiness… (Don't like it? Just wait for the end)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Gilbert honestly hadn't expected Elizabeta to agree. "Really?" He asked.<p>

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do. Besides sleeping of course, but that can wait." Elizabeta said, shrugging once more.

"Ok zen…" He took a moment to build up his narcissism again. "Follow ze awesome me!" he marched out the door.

Elizabeta sighted, but followed nonetheless. _Gilbert sure is acting strange…I wonder what's up…._

Gilbert stopped walking after a minute or two. He sat down on the grass and Elizabeta plopped down next to him.

"What's up, Gil?" She asked, worrying that someone had died.

"Look, vhat I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone zat I told you, ok? I just don't vant ze others to know because zey'll be all up mein business that I told you. But-" Gilbert was cut off.

"Oh, my gosh…Gilbird died! I knew it!" she actually hugged him tightly. "It'll be ok! You always get another bird, right?"

"Gilbird didn't die! You're squishing him!" Gilbert protested, pausing for a moment before shoving her off. Gilbird poked his head out of Gilbert's shirt pocket and tweeted indignantly before flying up and landing on the albino's head.

"Oh… Sorry Gilbird." Elizabeta said quietly.

"Vhat I vas going to way is… vhile you vere off playing dress-up vith Feli, Roddy admitted zat he likes you." Gilbert said.

Elizabeta looked surprised. Slightly. "He does?"

"Either zat or he's lying."

"You don't lie in truth or dare!" she cried.

"Vash did." Gilbert said, shrugging.

"Remind me to have a harsh discussion with him later." Elizabeta said.

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, vhatever…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"Toni vas just born again…" Gilbert muttered. (1)

"What?" Elizabeta asked.

"Nothing. So, ah, do you like Roddy?" He said louder.

"I suppose… unless you want him." Elizabeta glared at him menacingly.

"Nein! First of all, I'm not like zat, und second, if I agree, you'd murder me."

"Fair enough, though I don't believe you on the first part." Elizabeta said. "Why do you ask then?"

"No reason…"

"Come one, you never don't have a reason, no matter how stupid that reason might be."

"Vell, I vas vondering if you vanted to go out for dinner sometime, but if you like Roddy instead…" he said, his voice at half the volume that it usually had.

"So you like _me_…" Elizabeta muttered.

"I suppose."

"I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anyzing." Gilbert said, sounding very cheesy.

"That was bad." Elizabeta laughed.

"Ja, I know…"

Elizabeta raised an eyebrow when Gilbert blushed slightly, closed his eyes, and leaned towards her ever so slightly. _Holy ****, is he trying to kiss me? Hm…should I let him?_ She didn't think about it any longer. She pulled out her frying pan **(Lord knows where she keeps that thing)** and wacked Gilbert upside the head.

Gilbert yelped and fell sideways.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd much rather go out with Roddy." Elizabeta said, her frying pan mysteriously disappearing.

"Ow…zat's fine…maybe I'll be upset about it vhen I can feel my brain…but for now, I guess zat's fine…" Gilbert moaned.

"We're still friends, right?" Elizabeta asked. **(You're friends?)**

"Abusive friends…"

"Yeah, abusive friends." Elizabeta grinned and walked back towards the dorms. "'Night Gil!" She called over her shoulder.

"…Guten Nacht…" Gilbert sighed. He sat in the grass for a while longer before he went inside, Gilbird already nestled in his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Short chapter is short… sorry if it's too short, I just couldn't figure out a way to make it any longer without Eliza totally killing Gil. I tried my best though. **

**(1)You know how some people say during an awkward silence "A gay baby was born"? That's what Gil means, if that makes any sense. Perhaps you should refer back to the Facebook conversation in Chapter Ten if you don't get what I'm referring to. **

**I realize that I forgot to do the little number thing last chapter so: (1) I decided Roma should be a little OCD (Or CDO, as my friends like to put it.)**

**Now, I would like to tell you about the bunny. The Bunny of Love. Maka and I were talking about this on our way to deliver food to some people. Her mom was talking about romance novels and Maka goes: "That's what fluff is for!" And then I say:**

"**Fluff is so you don't have to pair two characters together for the rest of their lives, unless they're married. Romance is like a little bunny. A Bunny of Love. You pet the bunny gently. You don't just strangle it! Fluff is like petting the bunny. Every now and then, you lightly pet it. Not murder it. You take bits of its fluff fur and sprinkle it all over the plot. Romance novels just strangle the bunny and dump it in the plot!" **

**I tried explaining this to my parents, but they didn't get it. They thought I was losing my mind. **

**Now, I would like to tell you about a game. It is called 'Copy/Paste.' How many of you have heard of this before? Well, I'm going to explain it to those of you who don't and read this far. So, in Copy/Paste, if someone says something that you find amusing, you can say 'Copy' and whenever you say 'Paste' they have to say the exact phrase exactly as they said it the first time, motions and everything. Now, we're going to play this with our cast in the story here, but they don't know it, so it will be even more fun. That being so because if you don't want someone to copy you, you can say 'Tree' after whatever you say and no one will be able to copy it. Since the characters don't know that we're playing, they won't say tree after something funny unless they're talking about a tree. So, if you want to copy something, quote it in your review and say 'Copy' at the top and whenever you say 'Paste' in your review, I will try to work the quote into the next chapter, got it?**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Antonio: Terach does not own Hetalia or any of these characters except for her OC, Z. i Adios !**

**Peace out, ya'll!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: War

**A/N: So, I'm back. And hopefully with a longer chapter this time. It should be, anyway. It's like, eleven pages in my notebook. The little plot bunnies are still leading me along, they just go off on little trails every now and then, so please bear with me. We're still moving along, trust me.**

**Warnings: Romano's mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Lovino and Antonio had been sleeping peacefully on their separate sides of the room. Well, Lovino was sleeping peacefully. Antonio, on the other hand, was having a nightmare in which tomatoes were trying to eat him. He woke abruptly, sitting quickly, and somehow launching his pillow across the room. Against all odds, it managed to hit Lovino right on the head.<p>

Lovino awoke with a yelp and threw the pillow back at the Spaniard. "What the **** was that for, tomato-*******?" He demanded, now standing on his bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Antonio asked, still half-asleep.

"You threw your ******* pillow at me!"

"…I didn't mean too…"

"Like I'm going to believe that load of ****." Lovino growled, throwing his own pillow and hitting Antonio in the face.

"No sé, Lovi….but if you want a pillow fight, that is what you will get." Antonio threw the fluffy projectile back at Lovino and it smacked him in the chest.

Lovino growled under his breath and jumped off his bed, ran over to Antonio, and his him as if his head were a ball and the pillow were a bat. The Spanish man almost fell over, but grabbed the pillow as it moved away and swung it, with Lovino, to the side. The Italian let go, barely before he would have hit the wall.

"You're asking for it, tomato-*******!" Lovino threatened, grabbing more pillows from under his bed.

"You're on, Lovi," Antonio flung open the closet and semi-buried himself in a pile of spare pillows. He used one of them to block another pillow that was thrown at his face. He then launched both of those pillows at Lovino. "Say, Lovi, how about we raise the stakes? Loser has to give the winner their tomatoes for a month."

"Fine then," Lovino snapped, still ticked at being woken up with a pillow to the face.

"No! Don't agree!" a certain Prussian cried, bursting into the room. "Oh, you may vant to get zat lock fixed…"

"Gil, you came to help?" Antonio asked.

"Ja, Francypants came too."

Francis looked in the doorway. "Really? 'Francypants'? Is zat ze best you could do?"

"For you, ja." Gilbert said, grabbing a pillow and slamming it into the side of Francis' head.

"'ey! We're on ze same team!" The Frenchman exclaimed.

"A little bit of friendly fire never hurt anyone." Gilbert protested, running to take cover with Antonio.

Francis, after collecting the pillow off the ground, hid behind the wall of pillows as well.

"What the crapola? This isn't fair." Lovino protested. "I have-a no one and tomato-******* has you losers that make up the Bad Touch Trio."

"Why do you call us zat?" Francis asked.

"Everyone does. Tomato-******* is a pedophile, potato-******* #2 is a pervert, and you're a rapist."

"What? I'll 'ave you know," Francis started. "I'm too lazy to rape anyone."

"It's true." Gilbert said.

"You really couldn't come up with a better lie?" a certain ginger scoffed from the doorway. There stood Z, in her penguin footie pajamas, with a sock full of rice with the end tied off. "Now, pardon me, but what are you all doing here at 2-freaking-30 in the morning?"

"Before ve answer zat, quick question. Vhy did you come here?" Gilbert asked.

"Ya'll were making a lot of racket going down the hall." She paused when she saw the unbelieving looks on their faces. "Fine; I sensed a disturbance in the force."

"What's with the dorky pajamas?" Lovino asked.

"Do you want back-up or what?" Z asked in reply.

"Just you?"

"No, I've got people…"

"Vee~ Fratello! We came to help!" Feliciano said.

"Zat's your help?" Gilbert asked.

"Hold on…" Z said. She went back into the hallway and came back moments later, dragging along a sleepy-looking Roma.

"…he looks a lot like West vithout ze hat…" the Prussian commented.

"Hm, I guess he does." Z said. She tapped Roma on the head. "Wake up."

"No…" Roma muttered, just sitting on the ground.

"…'e's so adorable when 'e's tired…" Francis said.

Roma gave a small squeak of fear and moved further away from the Frenchman. "Give me a pillow…" he demanded. He took a pillow from Lovino and threw it at Francis as hard as he could. The pillow hit Francis in the face and actually knocked him over.

"Ack!" Francis cried, quickly flinging the pillow across the room. It hit Feliciano's head and the Italian started to cry.

Feliciano pulled a white flag our of his pocket **(Yes, he's actually wearing pants. Roma made him.)** "Don't hurt me! See, white flag!" He waved the flag around.

"I vas about to say zat zis isn't fair because you haf four and ve haf zree, but zen I remembered zat Feli doesn't count…" Gilbert said, throwing a pillow at Lovino.

The pillow fight went on for a while longer before ending in a tie when all the members of both teams collapsed into one of the many pillows scattered on the ground and fell asleep. Sometime during the battle, Z had started using her rice sock as a weapon, but when she accidently hit Feliciano, she stopped using it.

* * *

><p>Around 8:00 in the morning, Z tried to wake the others. "Wake up! We have classes today!"<p>

"Vhat do you mean…?" Gilbert asked, still half-asleep.

"Yesterday was Thursday, today is Friday. We still have school, you dummkof!"

Gilbert sat up, some of his hair sticking up. "Vell, I'm going to go get dressed…Good luck being vaking up ze others…und being awesome vithout me…" he laughed as he headed back towards his room.

Z had an idea. She picked up a pillow and slammed it into Lovino's skull.

"******, ******* tomato-*******! Why don't you-" Lovino stopped shouting when he realized it was not Antonio. "Oh, it's you…"

Lovino's yell had woken most of the others.

"I didn't do it!" Antonio yelped, hiding behind a few pillows.

Francis yawned. "We all slept in 'ere? At least zere were lots of pillows… I'm disappointed zat I fell asleep first zough…"

"That's another reason why I brought Roma along." Z pointed towards the blonde boy who was still pretty much asleep. "He'd protect me."

"But 'e's so little and cute…" Francis was promptly hit in the face with a pillow.

"He's also awake, dingbat." Z laughed. She looked over at Rom who was currently poking Feliciano who had fallen back asleep.

Z walked over to them and poked Feliciano in the middle of the forehead. The Italian twitched slightly and sat up.

"Vee~ Do we have school today?" Feliciano asked, yawning.

"Yeah, go get dressed." Z said. _OMG, So cute! Why are like, all of them so adorable? Except for Francis… He's just creepy. Even Ivan is like, really cute and he's really scary…_

"Sí! Roma, if I get to the dorm first, I get to wear your hat today!" Feliciano chirped before running out of the room.

"Feli, wait!" Roma cried, chasing after him. "Oh….you'd better not have lice!"

Z laughed quietly and left for her own room.

* * *

><p>Mr. Smith looked up from his paper work when he saw several students enter the class. He hadn't taken attendance yet, (he had a bad habit of forgetting), but they were still late.<p>

"May I ask where you all were?" He asked.

"We had to get some work from teachers and eat breakfast…and we're tired." Z said, even though she sounded like she had more energy than ever.

"Why?"

"Can I just advise you to not have a pillow fight with a bunch of jerks at 2:30 in the morning?"

"I suppose… I do have one more question though." Mr. Smith said. "Feliciano, why are you wearing Romischen's hat?"

"Vee~ He said I could wear it if I got to the dorm first." Feliciano said happily.

Roma nodded.

"Woah! I didn't know you were in this class, Z!" Alfred said.

"Yeah. I just usually sit in the back because I thought you guys were really weird." Z said, now taking a seat next to Tino.

Mr. Smith waited until the students had taken their seats before he started to talk. "Good morning, class. I had a lesson planned for today, but then a current event came up that was much more interesting. Kiku, if you would get the lights please."

"Hai," Kiku said, getting up to turn off the lights.

Once the lights were off, Mr. Smith turned on the projector. "Ok, so we're going to watch the newscast from this morning. Everyone pay attention. This could be history some day."

The video began to play. First, it showed footage of a battle and then cute to a reporter. "Good morning. Today we bring you some breaking news. Spain and the Southern part of Italy began a battle last night over rights to some crop fields. It started as just a small battle and was not very long, but involved about five European nations. France and the New Prussian Empire came to the aid of Spain half-way through the battle and South Italy was joined shortly after by North Italy and a small battalion of German forces. The most interesting part of this short conflict, however, is that the Germans claimed that they were not from Germany, but what they called 'The New Holy Roman Empire.'" The Reporter said.

Mr. Smith paused the video and started talking. "Most people may not know, but after the fall of the Roman Empire, there was another, smaller empire called the 'Holy Roman Empire.' It mainly consisted of the present day countries of Germany, Austria, Hungary, possibly Switzerland and Liechtenstein, and North Italy. Around 1618, two of the religions within the Holy Roman Empire began to fight. This dispute later evolved into the Thirty Years' War. Unfortunately, at the end of this war, the HRE was defeated by France and split into several countries. Why do I bother to tell you this? One: because Roma is finally paying attention to what I say; two: because the Holy Roman Empire was my favorite empire; and three: because this means that someone is trying to bring it back."

"That's excellent!" Roma said.

"Well, it looks like someone's finally awake." Z stated.

"Holy Rome's coming back?" Feliciano asked. _Maybe if the empire comes back, Roma will remember who he is, err….was. Kind of like how we all figured out we're…wait. What was I thinking? I'm not sure where that thought came from. I wonder if the others keep thinking weird things like this…._

"Don't you think it's kind of interesting," Eduard said. "that this stuff that happens in the world is kind of like what happens to us?"

"Huh?" Mr. Smith said, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think I get what he is saying." Yao said. "Like, when Alfred beat up Francis. Alfred is American and Francis is French. After that, news said that America had bombed France. Pillow fight was same night as battle in Europe. Antonio is Spanish, Gilbert is 'Prussian', Lovino is from South Italy, Feliciano is from North Italy, and Roma loves the Holy Roman Empire."

"That is very interesting…" Mr. Smith thought aloud. "And no two of you are technically from the same country. Rather curious…"

"What if we are countries?" Alfred asked.

"That's bloody absurd." Arthur scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"No! Think about it! We're all perfect stereotypes of the countries we're from! I love hamburgers, Artie can't cook, everyone always forgets Mattie, Francis is creepy, Feli loves pasta, Ludwig is mean, Ivan is scary…and like so! You would be Iggy!" Alfred said to Arthur.

"What?"

"England…or Britain!"

"Then why in God's name did you say Iggy?"

"Werr, the Japanese name for Engrand is Igirisu." Kiku offered.

"Al," Matthew said. "No offense, but that statement was way too smart for you…"

"Huh?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing." The Canadian squeaked.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development. I would love to debate it with you more, but our time in this class has just run short. Have a good weekend." Mr. Smith said dismissively.

The students gathered their notebooks and exited the classroom.

"Hey, you guys wanna go off campus for lunch today?" Z asked.

"Where would we go? There are 28 of us…" Yao pointed out.

"We could get like, Chik-fil-a or something to go."

"Sounds good, da?" Ivan said, smiling that smile that only he can pull off.

Everyone else shuddered and felt compelled to agree.

"At least it's not a bloody hamburger place…" the Brit muttered.

So, they had all gotten their food, even though some were not too happy that they had to eat from an American restaurant. They traveled down to the local park to eat.

Z finished eating first and stood up. "I have a small announcement to make. A couple of my girl friends and I, yes I have other friends besides you guys….have organized this party/thing tonight. I was wondering if ya'll wanted to come."

Everyone nodded; everyone besides Roderich.

"Aw, Roddy!" Z whined, poking his shoulder. "Why not?"

"I don't want to." Roderich said simply.

"Pwease…?" Z begged, giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

The Austrian hesitated for a moment. He then sighed in defeat. "…all right, fine… I'll come…"

"Yay!" Z squealed in delight, hugging Roderich. "Thank you!"

"Let go…" Roderich sighed.

"Awesome. So, I'll see ya'll at like, 8ish. Oh, just a heads up. I may or may not have planned karaoke, so be prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I promised Mattie was going to finish his song from chapter four, right?**

**It looks like the plot bunnies are leading me the right wa this time. But for the next chapter they run off a bit…**

**All that about the Holy Roman Empire? Yeah, that's just what I remember because I'm too lazy to look it up. So, if there are any mistakes, I apologize.**

**Lol. Alfred had a smart moment.**

**So, today I attended Momocon. It was so much fun! I wore my Holy Roman Empire cosplay (That I made myself except for the pants and the boots I wore. Yes, I even made the hat.) We were walking towards the place where it was and some other cosplayers started following us. There was a Colonel Mustang, a Lieutenant Hawkeye, Russia, Poland, and someone not cosplaying. They were like 'Awww! Holy Rome! You're adorable!' Most people who saw me said that. And for any of you who attended Momocon and went to the 11:30 Hetalia panel on Saturday morning, you saw me if you were there towards the end during questions. One of the cosplayers in our group, (she was cosplaying Russia), asked the Italy of the panel 'How do you feel about the Holy Roman Empire being taken over by France?' The Italy started to look really sad, so DeathNoteGalofTomatoes and her friend made me stand up. So, the panel people had me come up and Italy gave me a hug. Someone was like 'Italy, kiss Holy Rome!' and I was like 'please don't…' But, I got a kiss on the cheek anyway. Like, literally almost everyone in the room was like 'AWWWWWWW!' It was really kind of funny. The Greece in the panel literally fell asleep in the middle of the presentation thing. I spent most of the time in that room trying to figure out if the Prussia cosplayer leading it was a girl or a boy. I still don't know. Later, when we were eating, I saw the Germany and Japan walking around holding hands, and I thought 'Someone call Hungary. She's going to be sad she missed this.' And I returned home with a big stuffed Usa-chan for my Honey(Hunny?)-senpai cosplay.**

**Last random story one this chapter, I promise. In Social Studies at school, we do something called Fun Friday where the teacher asks us a question to take attendance. The one this Friday was 'What nationality are you?' Someone said that they were German and Italian and I literally laughed. I also learned that I'm the only one of Austrian descent in that class….**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Greece: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of these characters except for Mr. Smith and Z…**

**P.S. If you have a song that you want a character to sing, put it in your review. I don't need any for Alfred or Matthew thought. I may have one for Gilbert too, but I want to see if ya'll can come up with a better one than what I already have. (Try to keep the songs clean, please.) **


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Al vs Mattie

**A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to pick songs for everyone. I think I took most of the suggestions, but I still had a lot to pick. Some songs I picked for certain characters because they kind of reminded me of them, some seemed ironic, and others I just picked because it would be fun to have them sing it.**

**This is gonna be a real long chapter, so I'm gonna divide it in two. So this will be chapter seventeen too.**

**Warnings: Just random stuff here and there.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter start<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was rather large. Z felt lucky for being able to use it. There was a large stage towards the back of the room with a single microphone set on a stand. Speakers sat around the edges of the stage and there was a projector screen directly across from the setup. There were a few tables of food set up around the perimeter and the supply on them was becoming rapidly diminished. It was a rather nice room, and she sincerely hoped that no one trashed it.<p>

Z looked around and saw her many culturally diverse friends scattered around the room.

Alfred was practically stalking Matthew, trying to make sure that no one ran into him or knocked him over. Feliciano was dragging Roma along where ever he went, which was currently to where Ludwig was standing. Lovino had been taken captive by Antonio, and more or less, Francis and Gilbert. Elizabeta was casually hanging out by Roderich, occasionally glaring at Gilbert and one hand on her hidden frying pan. Vash was 'protecting' Lilli by threatening to shoot anyone that came too close. Toris, Raivis, and Eduard were attempting to hide from Ivan, but the Russian found them anyways. Natalya was trying to stalk Ivan, but Katuyasha was holding her back. Yong Soo was trying to find Yao and Kiku, who were hiding like the ninjas that they are. Heracles had fallen asleep. Feliks was looking for Toris, but was distracted by someone wearing a shirt with Pinkie Pie from 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' on it. Berwald and Tino were being slightly anti-social, standing off away from most of the group. The only person who was really all alone was Arthur. Z went over to him.

"Hey Artie." She said.

"Don't call me that! Bloody wan- Oh, sorry. I thought you were Alfred…" Arthur said. "Only bloody person on this bloody planet that calls me that…"

"Not anymore!" Z chirped. "Hey, you feelin' ok? Something seems off. You're grumpier than normal."

"I'm grumpy normally?" Arthur asked after some thought.

"Yeah…something to work on, I guess. Oh, I gotta get this thing started. I'll come find you later, ok?" Z said before racing off.

"Yeah, ok…" Arthur muttered. _I won't plan on it…_

Z jumped up onto the stage and took the microphone off the stand. She tapped it with her fingernail a few times. The sound of feedback screamed from the speakers and a few people yelped in surprise, but everyone looked at her. Z smirked. "Now that's a sound I like to hear!" she declared loudly. "Not really, but I got your attention. Now, listen to me and my heroine voice! We're gonna start karaoke now. I have pre-selected songs for like, all my friends, so no complaining. And if you aren't my friend, you should be because I'm awesome and by extension you will be awesome too. Ok, let's get this thing started. Ok…who do I want to torture, I mean choose, first…?" she scanned the group. "Gilbert Beilschmidt! Get your lazy and hopefully-not-drunk-because-we're-all-underage butt over here!"

Gilbert jumped up next to her. "I am awesome! Zat is vhy I am first! So, vhat am I singing?"

Z pulled out her iPhone and looked at a note. "You have… 'Everybody Loves Me' by OneRepublic."

"Almost as awesome as me." Gilbert took the microphone and waited for the music to start.

[Well **** sees her shadow in my backseat  
>And her friends are standing right in front of me<br>World wide from the center burning turkey  
>Open up said Everybody loves me<br>And you don't have to make a sound  
>Cause they got what you need<br>Oh Oh Oh Oh  
>God love all the people that have warned you<br>God love all your sentimental virtue  
>Eight balls with the takers that'll make you<br>Lay cards with the lovers that'll hate you  
>Cause you don't have to make a sound<br>They got what you need  
>What you need<br>Like you say  
>Oh my!<br>Feels just like I don't try  
>Looks so good i might die<br>All i know is everybody loves me  
>Get down,<br>Swaying to my own sound  
>Flashes in my face now<br>All i know is everybody loves me  
>Everybody loves me<br>Well I  
>Play the music don't stop till i turn gray<br>Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade,  
>He had a beautiful child, named her Desiree<br>Hope I'll remember the good things that i'll never made  
>Cause you don't have to make a sound<br>They got what you need  
>Like you say<p>

Oh my!  
>Feels just like I don't try<br>Looks so good i might die  
>All i know is everybody loves me<br>Get down,  
>Swaying to my own sound<br>Flashes in my face now  
>All I know is everybody loves me<br>Everybody loves me  
>Everybody, Everybody<br>Oh  
>Everybody, Everybody<br>Don't need my health  
>Got my name and got my wealth I<br>Stare at the sun  
>Just for kicks all by myself I<br>Lose track of time  
>So I might be past my prime<br>But  
>I'm feeling oh so good<br>YEAH!  
>Oh my!<br>Feels just like I don't try  
>Looks so good i might die<br>All i know is everybody loves me  
>Get down,<br>Swaying to my own sound  
>Flashes in my face now<br>All i know is everybody loves me  
>Everybody loves me!<br>Don't you know you wanna  
>Everybody, Everybody, Everybody<br>WHOOOOA! YEAH!]

"That was epic." Z commented. "Hug?" she asked.

"Kesesese~ *** yes."

Z hugged Gilbert and practically crushed his spine.

"Ow!" the 'Prussian' gasped. "Zat hurts! Let go!"

The ginger released her death grip and he almost flew off the stage.

"Now, Ludwig Beilschmidt! Your turn!" Z called.

Ludwig sighed and made his way over. "Vhat do I haf to sing?"

"No, you're saying it wrong. It's 'vhat do I _get_ to sing.'" Z corrected. "And your song is 'Holiday' by Green Day."

The German nodded. "Ja, ok." He, a bit cautiously, took the microphone.

[Hear the sound of the falling rain  
>Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)<br>The shame  
>The ones who died without a name<br>Hear the dogs howling out of key  
>To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)<br>And bleed, the company lost the war today  
>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies<br>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
>On holiday<br>Hear the drum pounding out of time  
>Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)<br>To find, the money's on the other side  
>Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)<br>There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
>A gag, a plastic bag on a monument<br>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives<br>On holiday  
>"The representative from California has the floor"<br>Zieg Heil to the president gas man  
>Bombs away is your punishment<br>Pulverize the Eiffel towers  
>Who criticize your government<br>Bang bang goes the broken glass and  
>Kill all the fags that don't agree<br>Trials by fire, setting fire  
>Is not a way that's meant for me<br>Just cause (hey, hey, hey), just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!  
>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies<br>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
>I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies<br>This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
>This is our lives on holiday ]<p>

"Ya know, in some parts it sounds like you can't sing worth crud and then in some parts it's like, glorious." Z said, nodding to herself in approval of her own comment.

"I'm not sure whether to zank you or not…" Ludwig said after a moment.

"It doesn't really matter. Now shoo." Z took a step forward and literally pushed Ludwig off the stage.

"Mein Gott…" the German muttered.

"Zat's not right! A girl shouldn't be zat strong!" Gilbert protested. He happened to glance over at Elizabeta and ran away before she could hit him.

"Anyway, next we have Eduard von Bock!" Z looked at her note again. "Heh, you have a funny last name. Is your middle name 'von' and your last name 'Bock' or is your last name just 'von Bock'? It kind of sounds like Brock from Pokemon. I was so sad when they took him off the show. I literally, like, cried. He was one of the best characters. From the new series though, I'd have to say that my favorite character is Cilan. He's pretty cool. At least they haven't gotten rid of Team Rocket. Those guys literally are the best part of the show. I don't really like how they don't go after Pikachu any more, but they're so epic…does nobody watch Pokemon anymore? Sorry…you should."

Eduard looked slightly confused but jumped up next to her anyway.

"Oh, ya'll probably don't have Pokemon in Estonia, do you?" Z asked.

"How did you know I was from Estonia? I never told you."

"I know almost everything about ya'll." Z cleared her throat. "Now, you're going to sing 'White and Nerdy' by Weird Al Yankovic."

"Are you trying to say something?" Eduard asked as the music started.

"Just sing." The girl threw the microphone and he barely caught it.

[They see me mowin'  
>My front lawn<br>I know they're all thinking  
>I'm so White N' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy  
>Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!<br>I wanna roll with-  
>The gangsters<br>But so far they all think  
>I'm too white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Really, really white n' nerdy<br>First in my class here at M.I.T.  
>Got skills, I'm a Champion of DND<br>MC Escher that's my favorite MC  
>Keep your 40<br>I'll just have an Earl Grey tea  
>My rims never spin to the contrary<br>You'll find they're quite stationary  
>All of my action figures are cherry<br>Steven Hawkings in my library  
>My MySpace page is all totally pimped out<br>I got people begging for my top 8 spaces  
>Yo I know Pi to a thousand places<br>Ain't got no grills but I still wear braces  
>I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise<br>I'm a whiz at minesweeper I can play for days  
>Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed,<br>my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
>There's no killer app I haven't run<br>At Pascal, well, I'm number 1  
>Do vector calculus just for fun<br>I ain't got a gat but I gotta soldering gun  
>Happy days is my favourite theme song<br>I can sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
>I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on<br>I'm fluent in Java Script as well as Klingon  
>Here's the part I sing on<br>They see me roll on, my Segway!  
>I know in my heart they think I'm<br>white n' nerdy!  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy<br>Look at me I'm white n' nerdy  
>I'd like to roll with-<br>The gangsters  
>Although it's apparent I'm too<br>White n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>How'd I get so white n' nerdy?<br>I've been browsing, inspectin'  
>X-men comics you know I collect 'em<br>The pens in my pocket  
>I must protect 'em<br>my ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored  
>Shopping online for deals on some writable media<br>I edit Wikipedia  
>I memorized Holy Grail really well<br>I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
>I got a business doing websites<br>When my friends need some code who do they call?  
>I do HTML for them all<br>Even made a homepage for my dog!  
>Yo! Got myself a fanny pack<br>they were having a sale down at the GAP  
>Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap<br>POP POP! Hope no one sees me gettin' freaky!  
>I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than sour creme<br>I was in AV club and Glee club and even the chess team!  
>Only question I ever thought was hard<br>Was do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?  
>I spend every weekend<br>at the renaissance fair  
>I got my name on my under wear!<br>They see me strollin'  
>They laughin'<br>And rollin' their eyes 'cause  
>I'm so white n' nerdy<br>Just because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Just because I'm white n' nerdy<br>All because I'm white n' nerdy  
>Holy cow I'm white n' nerdy<br>I wanna bowl with-  
>the gangsters<br>but oh well it's obvious I'm  
>white n' nerdy<br>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Think I'm just too white n' nerdy<br>I'm just too white n' nerdy  
>Look at me I'm white n' nerdy!<p>

Z tried not to laugh as Eduard jumped down. "That was perfect and totally adorable." She scanned the room. "Next is… oh God help me... Francis Bonnefoy…"

The Frenchman smiled and came up next to her. "Do I get a 'ug?" He asked.

"Not in heck." Z said, disgusted. "Ok, you're singing 'Suspicious Character' by the Blood Arm. If you ask me, it really fits."

Francis grabbed the microphone, nodding to himself.

[I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.<br>Everybody, c'mon.  
>C'mon.<br>Its not a question of confidence, its a retribution.  
>I'd do anything to find a solution.<br>Change my name, in 12 states.  
>Just to escape this prosecution, you know why;<br>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.<p>

They told me so.  
>Ha, they told me so, ha, i know.<br>And while my ride is strapped for a noble car.  
>They left me tax with robe in a bar.<br>And soon enough we'll have to fall apart.  
>Because.<br>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
>I like all the girls, and all the girls like, me.<br>Heh heh heh heh.  
>If there is, no, report.<br>Let me steal a kiss, yeah i was made for only this.  
>If you want, one more.<br>Come back to my apartment, let me show you what its  
>for.<br>Im all about. (Im all about)  
>Im all about. (Im all about)<br>Im all about. (Im all about)  
>Im all about it let me shout it.<br>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.<br>I like all the girls, and all the girls like me.  
>I like all the girls, and everyone says to me.<br>Ahahahahaa woah. Ahaaaaah woah.  
>I love them dont'cha know.<br>They told me so.  
>S.O.S (That's how I know)<br>S.O.S (That's how I know)  
>S.O.S (That's how I know)<br>That's how I K.N.O.W! ]

Z casually scooted away from him. "Go away." She squeaked.

Francis lowered his head and walked away.

"Ok," Z said, regaining her composure. "Next is Ivan Braginski."

"Oh, it is my turn, da?" Ivan stood next to her.

"Meep…" she muttered. "Um, you're singing 'Rasputin' by Boney M."

"Da, ok." Ivan grabbed the microphone out of Z's hand.

[There lived a certain man in Russia long ago  
>He was big and strong, in his eyes a flaming glow<br>Most people looked at him with terror and with fear  
>But to Moscow chicks he was such a lovely dear<br>He could preach the Bible like a preacher  
>Full of ecstacy and fire<br>But he also was the kind of teacher  
>Women would desire<br>Ra-ra-Rasputin  
>Lover of the Russian Queen<br>There was a cat that really was gone  
>Ra-ra-Rasputin<br>Russia's greatest love machine  
>It was a shame how he carried on<br>He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar  
>But the Kasachok he danced really wunderbar<br>In all affairs of state he was the man to please  
>But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze<br>For the Queen he was no wheeler dealer  
>Though she'd heard the things he'd done<br>She believed he was a holy healer  
>Who would heal her son<br>Ra-ra-Rasputin  
>Lover of the RussianQueen<br>There was a cat that really was gone  
>Ra-ra-Rasputin<br>Russia's greatest love machine  
>It was a shame how he carried on<br>{But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger  
>For power became known to more and more people<br>The demands to do something about this outrageous  
>Man became louder and louder}<br>Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey, Hey hey hey  
>"This man's just got to go!" declared his enemies<br>But the ladies begged "Don't you try to do it, please"  
>No doubt this Rasputin had lots of hidden charms<br>Though he was a brute they just fell into his arms  
>Then one night some men of higher standing<br>Set a trap, they're not to blame  
>"Come to visit us" they kept demanding<br>And he really came  
>Ra-ra-Rasputin<br>Lover of the Russian queen  
>They put some poison into his wine<br>Ra-ra-Rasputin  
>Russia's greatest love machine<br>He drank it all and said "I feel fine"  
>Ra-ra-Rasputin<br>Lover of the Russian Queen  
>They didn't quit, they wanted his head<br>Ra-ra-Rasputin  
>Russia's greatest love machine<br>And so they shot him till he was dead  
>{Oh, those Russians}]<p>

"Why do so many of my friends scare me yet make me want to fangirl squee at the same time?" Z thought aloud. "Ok, next is… Katuyasha Braginski."

"Oh, ok…" Katuyasha said as she took the place where Ivan had been standing.

"Ok, you're going to be singing 'Love Song' by Sara Bareilles." Z handed her the microphone.

The Ukrainian hesitated, but took it.

[Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands  
>I'm unusually hard to hold on to<br>Blank stares at blank pages  
>No easy way to say this<br>You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today  
>I learned the hard way<br>That they all say things you want to hear  
>And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and<br>Your twisted words,  
>Your help just hurts<br>You are not what I thought you were  
>Hello to high and dry<br>Convinced me to please you  
>Made me think that I need this too<br>I'm trying to let you hear me as I am  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
>Reason to write you a love song today<br>Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
>To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone<br>'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
>Because I say<br>I won't write you a love song  
>'cause you asked for it<br>'cause you need one, you see  
>I'm not gonna write you a love song<br>'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
>Is that why you wanted a love song<br>'cause you asked for it  
>'cause you need one, you see<br>I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's make or break in this<br>If you're on your way  
>I'm not gonna write you to stay<br>If your heart is nowhere in it  
>I don't want it for a minute<br>Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
>There's a reason to<br>Write you a love song today]

"You have an awesome voice." Z said.

"Oh, thank you." Katuyasha smiled before leaving the stage.

"All righty! This thing is moving along swell. Next is Natalya Arlovskaya."

"I will dedicate this to my big brother." Natalya decided.

"Funny you should say that… you're singing 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga."

Natalya nodded and ripped the microphone from Z's hand.

[We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out  
>Got my flash on, it's true<br>Need that picture of you  
>It so magical, we'd be so fantastical<br>Leather and jeans, garage glamorous  
>Not sure what it means<br>But this photo of us it don't have a price  
>Ready for those flashing light<br>'Cause you know that baby, I  
>I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be<br>Your pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Promise I'll be kind<br>But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazzi  
>I'll be your girl backstage at your show<br>Velvet ropes and guitars  
>Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets<br>Eyeliner and cigarettes  
>Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn<br>My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry  
>It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie<br>Cause you know that baby, I  
>I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazz  
>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be<br>Your pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Promise I'll be kind<br>But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Real good, we dance in the studio<br>Snap, snap to that **** on the radio  
>Don't stop for anyone<br>We're plastic but we still have fun  
>I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be<br>Your pa-pa- paparazzi  
>Promise I'll be kind<br>But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
>Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me<br>Pa-pa- paparazzi]

"That was perfect." Z laughed, shooing Natalya off the stage. "Next is Antonio Fernandez Carrido. Francis, Gilbert, get back up here. The song's for all three of you."

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert joined her on the stage.

"What ******* song would involve all three of them?" Lovino asked.

"'We R Who We R' by Ke$ha. Does that answer your question?" Z handed them the microphones.

[**Gilbert:** Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got our hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace

**All:** I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<p>

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<br>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<br>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<p>

**Antonio:** DJ turn it up  
>It's about **** time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<br>I'm just talkin' truth

**Francis:** I'm telling you 'bout the **** we do  
>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars<br>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

**All:** I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<br>Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<br>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<br>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<br>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)<br>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)  
>DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)<br>Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<br>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<br>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb  
>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<br>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young  
>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!]<p>

"I'm glad I picked that. I didn't know how perfect it was 'till ya'll sang it. Now, buzz off. You're scaring me." Z shoved them off the stage. "Except you, Gil. You're required once more."

Gilbert shrugged and stayed on stage. "I am just zat awesome!"

"Roderich Eldenstein, get your fancy-fied butt up here." Z shouted.

From somewhere within the crowd, Roderich groaned and made his way onto the stage.

"Oh, awesome. You really did come. Sweet! All right, so, you and Gilbert are going to sing 'Frenemies' from Phineas and Ferb. I revised the lyrics especially for you two." Z handed them some paper and two microphones.

[**Both**: We look good in hats  
>Long tails and spats<br>When we hit the town together, baby we know where it's ats

**Roderich**: _You are pluralizing "at"?_  
><strong>Gilbert<strong>: _Work with me, piano boy._

**Both**: If I were dangling from a ledge he'd  
>Surely save me and insult me<br>**Roderich**: I'm smart, perhaps a bit refined  
><strong>Gilbert<strong>: And I'm a bit more edgy.

**Both**: 'Cause we're frenemies  
>We like disliking one another<br>Yes, we're frenemies  
>He's like my least favorite brother<p>

**Roderich**: I like complex compositions  
><strong>Gilbert: <strong>I like physical confrontations  
><strong>Both<strong>: We both have our roles, this is a symbiotic relation...ship

'Cause we're frenemies  
>We like disliking one another<br>Yes, we're frenemies  
>He's like my least favorite brother<p>

You and I, we're not enemies or friends  
>We're just frenemies to the end!]<p>

"I will never think of Buford and Baljeet the same way ever again." Z muttered. "Ok, next up we have Raivis Galante!"

Raivis looked a little surprised, but jumped up next to her anyway. He gently took a microphone.

"You're singing 'Mean' by Taylor Swift." Z said. "Hit it!"

[You, with your words like knives  
>And swords and weapons that you use against me<br>You have knocked me off my feet again  
>Got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
>Calling me out when I'm wounded<br>You picking on the weaker man  
>Well you can take me down with just one single blow<br>But you don't know, what you don't know...  
>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so mean?<br>You, with your switching sides  
>And your wildfire lies and your humiliation<br>You have pointed out my flaws again  
>As if I don't already see them<br>I walk with my head down  
>Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you<br>I just wanna feel okay again  
>I bet you got pushed around<br>Somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now<br>Cause you can't lead me down that road  
>And you don't know, what you don't know...<br>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?  
>And I can see you years from now in a bar<br>Talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion<br>But nobody's listening  
>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things<br>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
>But all you are is mean<br>All you are is mean  
>And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean  
>But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Why you gotta be so?..<br>Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Why you gotta be so mean?]

"You're so cute~!" Z squealed, glomping Raivis before dropped him off the stage.

Raivis yelped slightly.

"All right… Let's see… Elizabeta Hedervary, you're next."

Elizabeta jumped up on stage. "So, what am I singing?" She asked.

"'Never Underestimate a Girl' by Vanessa Hudgens." Z handed her the microphone.

[It takes a girl to understand  
>Just how to win<br>She knows...She can  
>I think it's clear<br>Who wears the pants  
>What boy...could stand...a chance<br>She makes it look easy  
>In control completely<br>She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
>Thought by now you'd realize you should<p>

Never underestimate a girl  
>Gets anything she wants<br>She's never gonna stop  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>She's always got a plan  
>The world is in her hands<br>She got the lipstick  
>Puts it together<br>Boys have it good  
>But girls have it better...(watch out)<br>Your secretary might  
>End up your boss<br>Whether you...really like it...or not  
>She makes it look easy<br>In control completely  
>She'll get the best of you... every single...time<br>That's right...no no no you should  
>Never underestimate a girl<br>Gets anything she wants  
>She's never gonna stop<br>Never underestimate a girl  
>She's always got a plan<br>The world is in her hands  
>She might be the president<br>Make all the rules  
>Don't try to win the game<br>You're only gonna lose  
>Now girls you know we got it<br>Got it going on  
>We've been trying to tell them all along<br>Listen up guys  
>Take a little sound advice<br>Never underestimate a girl  
>Gets anything she wants<br>She's never gonna stop  
>(You know it...we know it)<br>Never underestimate a girl  
>She's always got a plan<br>The world is in her hands ]

"Now go back to kicking Gilbert's butt." Z said as Elizabeta jumped down.

Elizabeta nodded and began tracking down the 'Prussian'.

Z looked around the group. "Romischen Heiligen! You and your fancy name get up here!"

Roma looked genuinely surprised, but took his spot on the stage.

"Ok, so , you're singing the ending to Portal, 'Still Alive' sung by GLaDOS." Z said.

Roma nodded and very hesitantly took the microphone. He didn't like singing very much, especially in front of large crowds.

[This was a triumph.  
>I'm making a note here: HUGE SUCCESS.<br>It's hard to overstate my satisfaction

Aperture Science  
>We do what we must<br>because we can.  
>For the good of all of us.<br>Except the ones who are dead.

But there's no sense crying over every mistake.  
>You just keep on trying till you run out of cake.<br>And the Science gets done.  
>And you make a neat gun.<br>For the people who are still alive.

I'm not even angry.  
>I'm being so sincere right now.<br>Even though you broke my heart.  
>And killed me.<br>And tore me to pieces.  
>And threw every piece into a fire.<br>As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you!

Now these points of data make a beautiful line.  
>And we're out of beta.<br>We're releasing on time.  
>So I'm GLaD. I got burned.<br>Think of all the things we learned  
>for the people who are still alive<p>

Go ahead and leave me.  
>I think I prefer to stay inside.<br>Maybe you'll find someone else to help you.  
>Maybe Black Mesa<br>THAT WAS A JOKE.  
>HAHA. FAT CHANCE.<p>

Anyway, this cake is great.  
>It's so delicious and moist.<p>

Look at me still talking  
>when there's Science to do.<br>When I look out there, it makes me GLaD I'm not you.  
>I've experiments to run.<br>There is research to be done.  
>On the people who are still alive.<p>

And believe me I am still alive.  
>I'm doing Science and I'm still alive.<br>I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive.  
>While you're dying I'll be still alive.<br>And when you're dead I will be still alive.  
>STILL ALIVE<p>

STILL ALIVE]

"Am I ze only one zat finds zat ironic?" Francis asked.

He received about 25 'no's in response.

"Why are you so adorable?" Z whined. "Your voice is really cute too…"

"Um… Thank you, I guess…" Roma said, a tad bit confused.

"Can I hug you? Please…?" the young girl asked.

He paused for a moment and then gave a slight nod. Z cheered and hugged him. When she let him go, Roma jumped off the stage and was promptly glomped by Feliciano.

"Vee~ That was really cute!" the Italian said happily.

"Adorable… Next is Heracles Karpusi." Z announced.

Kiku lightly poked Heracles on the shoulder. "It is your turn…" He said politely.

"Oh…" The Greek said, getting up. He joined Z on the stage.

"You're going to be singing 'The Mean Kitty Song' by… I'm not really sure who wrote it…" Z said, carefully handing him the microphone.

[Got this little kitty about 2 months back  
>he was the nicest little kitty, now a pain in my crack<br>This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet  
>This little kitty is a warrior you know what I mean<br>he's an evil little kitty look what he did to my hand  
>tries to get in trouble in any way that he can<br>I could give this cat a toy, but he'd rather have the wrapper  
>and I will always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper<br>You could lock him in a closet and he just won't care  
>kitty chews on my shoes and he licks my hair<br>always scratching on my favorite chair and jumping on the couch  
>playing in the window sills and tearing through the house<br>He's so full of energy and easily amused  
>kitty will attack anything that moves<br>Causing trouble, starting battles just so he could be a little part of  
>he's a meanest little kitty so we named him Sparta<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite<br>Where'd you go  
>are you stalking me?<br>are you under the couch, quite possibly  
>ears laid back so you don't get caught<br>ready to pounce my leg with everything that you got  
>I know you're probably watching me from across the room<br>concentrating contemplating on attacking me soon  
>You're not invisible kitty, I'm gonna find you first<br>Come out come out before I make things worse  
>I've seen where you hide and I know where you've been<br>Hey kitty why don't you give in  
>Even if you try to sneak up on me, I'm prepared<br>Cause I've got my safety gear on and I'm not scared  
>I think I hear a kitty cat under the bed<br>I know your making noises just to mess with my head  
>You can stalk me all you want, but I'm not your prey<br>cause you always seem to find me first, but not today  
>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight<br>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite  
>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight<br>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite  
>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight<br>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite  
>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight<br>Come on out, I'm gonna get you now  
>I've got 'em cornered<br>and now he's mine  
>He's not gonna get away this time<br>I'll snatch him up fast before he can blink and then...  
>Aw man! He's asleep in the sink<br>What is with this cat? I'm confused  
>He's got a bed, but it's never been used<br>In every waking moment, kitty's out for the fight  
>then next minute kitty's out like a light<br>How could I let this creature live inside of my home  
>I gotta keep an eye on him when I'm on the phone<br>I'm a little afraid to leave this cat all alone  
>this kitty may destroy everything that I own<br>Look at him now, I kinda feel bad  
>He's the best little cat that I've had<br>and the one big thing I forgot to mention, was that  
>He wasn't fighting, he just wanted attention<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>little bitty kitty wanna bite bite bite<br>Hey little Sparta what is with all the fight  
>showing love, that's all this kitty does ]<p>

A random cat poked its head out of Heracles' shirt. He patted it apologetically. "Sorry…" He mumbled as he returned to his seat and immediately fell asleep again, leaning on Kiku.

Z looked around again and spotted her next target. _This'll be good…_ she thought. _After this, I'll just let if play out for a bit…_ "Little Matthew Williams! Canadian, join me on this stage!" She called dramatically.

Matthew looked extremely startled that she had called him out, let alone remembered him. Despite this, he did as he was instructed.

"There's my Canadian!" Z said. "Yes, this is my Canadian. I claim him. He's mine now. So, you'll be singing 'American Idiot' by Green Day." She whispered the last part to Matthew. "Be loud, ok?"

Matthew took several deep breaths and grabbed the microphone.

[Don't wanna be an American idiot  
>Don't want a nation under the new media<br>And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
>The subliminal mind **** America<br>Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
>Television dreams of tomorrow<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
>For that's enough to argue<br>Well maybe I'm the faggot America  
>I'm not a part of a redneck agenda<br>Now everybody do the propaganda  
>And sing along to the age of paranoia<br>Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
>Television dreams of tomorrow<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
>For that's enough to argue<br>Don't want to be an American idiot  
>One nation controlled by the media<br>Information age of hysteria  
>It's going out to idiot America<br>Welcome to a new kind of tension  
>All across the alien nation<br>Where everything isn't meant to be okay  
>Television dreams of tomorrow<br>We're not the ones who're meant to follow  
>For that's enough to argue]<p>

"Mattie!" Alfred cried, clearly ticked. "Z, I'm totally coming up there to kill you!" he ran on stage and almost knocked over the two already there.

"Hey, if you're gonna kill me; kill me with your singing voice. It's your turn." Z said.

"Fine! And I know just the song!" Alfred tore the microphone from Matthew's hand.

"…maple…" the Canadian muttered as the music started.

[Don't want to be a Canadian idiot  
>Don't want to be some beer swillin' hockey nut<br>And do I look like some frost bitten hosehead  
>I never learned my alphabet from A to zed<br>They all live on donuts and moose meat  
>And they leave the house without packin' heat<br>Never even bring their guns to the mall  
>And you know what else is too funny<br>Their stupid monopoly money  
>Can't take 'em seriously at all<br>Well maple syrup and snow's what they export  
>They treat curling just like it's a real sport<br>They think their silly accent is so cute  
>Can't understand a thing they're talking aboot<br>Sure they got their national health care  
>Cheaper meds for prime rates and clean air<br>Then again well they got Celine Dion  
>Eat their weight in Kraft macaroni<br>And dream of driving a zamboni  
>All over Saskatchewan<br>Don't want to be a Canadian idiot  
>We'll figure out their temperature in Celsius<br>See the map they're hovering right over us  
>Tell you the truth it makes me kinda nervous<br>Always hear the same kind of story  
>Break your nose and they'll just say 'sorry'<br>Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite  
>It's gotta mean they're all up to something<br>So quick, before they see it coming  
>Time for a pre-emptive strike!]<p>

Matthew actually looked slightly ticked off. "Al, can I have that microphone?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure bro. What for?" Alfred asked, handing him the microphone.

Matthew took it. "Oh, there's just one more song I want to sing…"

[Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>Even if in winter things tend to freeze<br>We've got the world monopoly on trees  
>And our country's bordered by three different seas<br>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>We invented the zipper, we've got expertise<br>We made insulin to combat disease  
>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please<br>Brits have got the monarchy  
>The US has the money<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>The French have got the wine and cheese<br>Koalas chill with the Aussies  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<br>Et si ce n'était pas assez  
>On a deux langues officielles:<br>L'anglais et le français  
>Ooh la la<br>Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>Where else do you find mounted police<br>Or go to the hospital and not pay fees

Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please  
>And when freshwater is in high demand<br>We've got the world's largest supply on hand  
>So you know that we could make a pretty good friend<br>But it's even better if you can be...  
>So you're thinking to yourself,<br>"How do I live in this beautiful country?"  
>Well we've got some steps for you to follow...<br>STEP 1: Lose the gun  
>STEP 2: Buy a canoe<br>STEP 3: Live multiculturally  
>STEP 4: You're ready, there is no more!<br>We got beavers, caribou and moose  
>We got buffalos, bears, and Canadian goose<br>And we're sorry about Celine Dion  
>But she did do that good song for James Cameron...<br>Brits have got the monarchy  
>The US has the money<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>The French have got the wine and cheese<br>Koalas chill with the Aussies  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian<br>The Greek chilled out with Socrates  
>Can't build a wall like the Chinese<br>But I know that you wanna be Canadian  
>In Kenya they have safaris<br>We've missed lots of other countries  
>But I know that you wanna be Canadian]<p>

"Hey, zat's ze song you vere singing vhen I valked into dein room zat on time!" Gilbert said.

"That reminds me… what _were_ you doing in our room?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zat depends. Vhat vere you doing in Arthur's room?" Gilbert retorted.

An awkward silence covered the room.

"Oh great… Toni vas just born _again!_" the albino groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mein Gott…that was freaking **_**long**_**! So sorry it took so long to write. But the next one might take even longer. We start Spring Break after this week and my family is going to Disney World! Guess who's not gonna have next to any time to write? This little author here. Yup. Stinks to be us.**

**Admit it. You'll never think of Phineas and Ferb the same way ever again, at least not Baljeet and Buford. And 'Still Alive' was so perfect that Maka even thought of it before I told her about it. Hooray for 1:15 AM logic!**

**So, Hetalia the anime does not exist in this world to avoid any confusion.**

**And yes. They drop their accents while singing.**

**Quick little thing here.., ok two. One, Yes, I still watch Pokemon. And what Z said about it is what I think. So those are legitly my words. Two, who saw the recent episode of Phineas and Ferb where Doofensmirtz had the 'mustache-inator'? I fangirl squealed and shouted 'It's the Romano-inator!' Yeah… I don't have problems. Speaking of Romano…**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Romano: Terach doesn't ******* own Hetalia or any of these characters except for her ******* OC Z….**

**Peace out, ya'll!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: That's So Manly

**A/N: Hello! My Plot Bunnies have officially changed into Plot Goldfishes. An attention span of two chapters. So, I'm back from Disney World. Well, I got back on Thursday, and the next day went to a cosplay sleep-over, but I'll tell out about that in the end note. Oh, and just so we're clear, the astricts allined in the center means that I was just too lazy to put the lyrics in and your can get off your lazy butt and look them up if ya wanna know what they are. EDIT: The things didn't work so I just fixed it with lines**

**I've recently gotten into Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series and all the 'Let's Play's that Marik does. The Bloodlines one is hilarious. I love all the epic quotes and crud. And I've fangirl squealed over Bakura. Anyway….let's get going.**

**Warnings: Stuff. Yup. Stuff**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"That's inappropriate…" Z said through a fake cough. "Ok, my turn now! I'll be singing 'This is War' by 30 Seconds to Mars." She took the microphone back from Matthew and cleared her throat.<p>

* * *

><p>"That's so…manly…" Alfred muttered. "You sounded like a dude!"<p>

"Hah! I knew you were secretly a boy, aru!" Yao cried.

"You shouldn't be accusing anyone of having gender identity issues, Mr. She-male!" Z shot back.

Yao merely pouted rather childishly.

"So, that's settled. Let's move along! Kiku Honda….or is it Honda Kiku? Whatever your name is, you're being summoned!" the ginger girl called.

The Japanese boy nodded and quickly made his way over. _I just hope this will not be too embarrassing…_ he thought, a bit too optimistically.

"Your song is the Dokuro-chan theme song."

"Oh… _that_ anime…" Kiku muttered, shuddering slightly. "Gomenasai… " he picked up the microphone.

[pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>nande mo dekichau BATTO ESUKARIBORUGU!

pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>mahou no gion de jinsei yarinaoshite ageru

iya yo dame yo konna no BAKABAKA  
>sonna ni GIRAGIRA shinaide<br>onegai dakara eii!

bokusatsu tenshi chi shibuki DOKUDOKU DOKURO-chan  
>bokusatsu tenshi shinzou DOKUDOKU DOKURO-chan<br>funde shibatte tataite  
>kette jirashite tsurushite<br>demo sore tte BOKU no "ai" na no

pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>bannou chimamire BATTO ESUKARIBORUGU!

pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>fushigi na gion de yume kanaete ageru

iya n baka n uffu n DAMEDAME  
>sonna ni MURAMURA shinaide<br>onegai dakara eii!

bokusatsu tenshi BATTO de DOSUDOSU DOKURO-chan  
>bokusatsu tenshi chi midoro dorodoro DOKURO-chan<br>kitte nagutte nabutte  
>sashite sarashite tarashite<br>demo sore tte BOKU no "ai" na no

pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>tensai togetoge BATTO ESUKARIBORUGU

pipirupirupirupipirupi~  
>pipirupirupirupipirupi~<br>kawaii gion de jinsei DOKIDOKI BAKUBAKU

hafu n ahi papu yurushite  
>sonna ni GITOGITO shinaide<br>onegai dakara eii!

bokusatsu tenshi chi matsuri DONDON ko DOKURO-chan  
>bokusatsu tenshi hanaji dopyudopyu DOKURO-chan<br>daite dakarete tojikomete  
>naite waratte koroshite<br>demo sore tte BOKU no "ai" na no

bokusatsu tenshi BATTO de DOSUDOSU DOKURO-chan  
>bokusatsu tenshi chi midoro dorodoro DOKURO-chan<br>kitte nagutte nabutte  
>sashite sarashite tarashite<br>demo sore tte BOKU no "ai" na no

pipirupirupirupipirupi~]

"Wow, zat's catchy and annoying at ze same time…" Gilbert said.

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, just don't look up the English lyrics. It will freaking scar you for life. It's a good thing I forgot them though." Z said.

Kiku nodded. "Hai…it is rather embarrassing to say that it came from my country…"

"In other news, next is Arthur Kirkland!"

Arthur sighed. _This is going to be quite embarrassing…_ He thought, much less optimistic than his Japanese friend.

"You're singing a little song called 'Ravers in the UK' by Manian." Z handed him the microphone.

* * *

><p>"What the blood **** did I just sing?" the Brit wondered out loud.<p>

"Aw, you did good!" Z applauded him. "Sorry for embarrassing you like that. But wasn't it fun?"

"It's 'you did well'… " Arthur muttered. "And no, it wasn't bloody fun…" He sighed and jumped down.

"That's Artie!" Z shouted after him.

"Don't mention it…ever."

"All right then…Toris Laruinaitis, you're up next."

Toris hesitated but then Feliks practically picked him up and threw him on the stage. He stumbled a bit, but then straightened up.

"Ok great… good job, Feliks." Z said. "…and Toris, you're singing 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan."

Toris nodded shakily and took the microphone.

* * *

><p>"Yay Tori!" Feliks cheered after the song had finished. "Like, you're voice is totally awesome! And the way the microphone shook while you were singing was like, totally adorable!"<p>

"Thanks Feliks…" Toris sighed, jumping down. His foot slipped a bit, and he almost fell flat on his face when Feliks caught him.

Feliks smiled and Toris blushed a bit when the Polish cross-dresser helped him to his feet. "Hey, is it my turn yet?" the Polish boy complained loudly, quickly changing moods.

"Actually, it is your turn. Get up here." Z said.

Feliks smiled once more and climbed up to where the microphone stood. "So, like, what am I singing?"

"You've got the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme song. Have fun."

"Righteous!" Feliks shouted, grabbing the microphone.

* * *

><p>"It's times like these that make me sad to say that I know him…" the Lithuanian sighed. "That and when…well, never mind… I don't really want to think about that…"<p>

"Like, what'd you say?" Feliks asked.

Toris just shook his head.

"Next up is Berwald Oxenstiema… or however you're supposed to pronounce that." Z called.

Berwald took his spot. "I w'll d' th's f'r m' w'f…" he muttered.

"Well, I'm sure Tino will appreciate your effort. You're singing 'Go, Go Sweden' by Ola Svensson." Z told him.

Berwald nodded and took the microphone.

* * *

><p>"You did well!" Tino said when Berwald returned to the group.<p>

Berwald patted Tino on the head and the Finnish boy blushed slightly, still smiling though.

"And…Tino Vainamoinen, you're next." They heard from the stage.

"Oh, ok," Tino said, jumping up next to her.

"You're gonna sing 'Santa Claus is Coming to Town."

"Sounds good to me!"

* * *

><p>Tino smiled once more and jumped down. Berwald patted his head again.<p>

"Let's see…next is Feliciano Vargas." Z read off her note. "C'mon up, Feli. I'm sure Roma can deal without you for a few minutes."

"Vee~ Ok!" Feliciano chirped. He came up on stage, leaving the blushing half-German to deal with all the people around him, some of them smiling like they knew something that he didn't.

"You're singing 'Mama Mia', kay?" Z said to the Italian.

"Sí," Feliciano took the microphone.

* * *

><p>"Zat vas kind of funny…" Gilbert laughed. The little yellow bird sitting on his head tweeted in concurrence.<p>

Elizabeta smacked him in the head with the frying pan. "Don't make fun of Feli!" she scolded.

Feliciano jumped off the stage with a short 've' and went off to find Roma who had somehow managed to vanish in the few minutes that his friend was gone.

"Hm…whaddya know…. We lost Roma…." Z muttered. "Ok, Lovino Vargas, you're next."

Lovino muttered something under his breath which slightly resembled 'stupid *****….'.

"You're singing 'If I Fall'' by the White Tie Affair."

The Italian sighed and took the microphone.

* * *

><p>"Lovi, you're so cute!" Antonio almost squealed.<p>

"Toni, you could really work on being more manly." Francis commented.

"Says the least manly of us…" Gilbert scoffed.

During this slight argument, Lovino ran off to hide from the Spanish pedophile. He found Roma, who looked extremely ticked off at a discolored ceiling tile, and headed for the other side of the room.

"Next I need Yao Wang and Ivan Braginski. Ya'll have a duet." Z announced.

Yao tried to avoid Ivan as they both stood on the stage. "I bet she did this on purpose, aru…" The Chinese man sighed.

"Ya'll are singing 'Europa' by ….um… I forget." Z said.

* * *

><p>"Duets originated in Korea, da-ze!" Yong Soo declared. "I found you, Yao!"<p>

"Aiyah!" Yao cried, running off the stage.

Yong Soo started to chase after him. "Wait!" Z shouted at him. "You're not going anywhere, it's your turn! ….why does it seem like everyone here has a stalker?"

The Korean sighed and came on stage. "Karaoke originated in Korea, da-ze! What am I singing?"

"'The Good Life' by Three Days Grace." Z handed him the microphone. "Does it make you feel any better if you knew that I just picked this because I was running out of time and couldn't think of anything else at 1 in the morning?"

Yong Soo shook his head, but took the microphone anyway.

* * *

><p>"Ok, you can find your Asian now." Z said dismissively. "Next is Lilli Zwingli."<p>

The young girl practically had to fight her brother to get away from him, but finally got on stage.

"Ok, you have the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. It's a cute song. I like it." Z told her.

Lilli nodded and took the microphone.

* * *

><p>She smiled when she finished singing and jumped off the stage.<p>

"And last but most certainly not least is Vash Zwingli!" Z said.

Vash came on stage and he didn't look the least bit happy. "Do I have to do this?"

"I'll buy you some cheese." Z offered.

The Swiss boy thought about this and then finally agreed.

"Great! You're singing 'Trigger Happy' by Weird Al Yankovic."

Vash took the microphone.

[Got an AK-47, well you know it makes me feel alright  
>Got an Uzi by my pillow, helps me sleep a little better at night<br>There's no feeling any greater  
>Than to shoot first and ask questions later<br>Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

Well, you can't take my guns away, I got a constitutional right  
>Yeah, I gotta be ready if the Commies attack us tonight<br>I'll blow their brains out with my Smith and Wesson  
>That ought to teach them all a darn good lesson<br>Now I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away

Oh, I accidently shot daddy last night in the den  
>I mistook him in the dark for a drug-crazed Nazi again<br>Now why'd you have to get so mad?  
>It was just a lousy flesh wound, Dad<br>You know, I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

Oh, I still haven't figured out the safety on my rifle yet  
>Little Fluffy took a round, better take him to the vet<br>I filled that kitty cat so full of lead  
>We'll have to use him for a pencil instead<br>Well, I'm so trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away

Come on and grab your ammo  
>What have you got to lose?<br>We'll all get liquored up  
>And shoot at anything that moves<p>

Got a brand new semi-automatic weapon with a laser sight  
>Oh, I'm prayin' somebody tries to break in here tonight<br>I always keep a Magnum in my trunk  
>You better ask yourself, do you feel lucky, punk?<br>Because I'm trigger happy, trigger happy every day

(Oh yeah, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh baby, I'm)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>(Oh I'm so)trigger, trigger happy  
>Yes I'm trigger, trigger happy<br>Better watch out, punk, or I'm gonna have to blow you away]

"And that's all folks! Feel free to hang around for however long you want!" Z said. She herself left the party, visibly exhausted. The pillow fight that took up most of the time she could have been sleeping had caught up with her.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand…" Roderich sighed.<p>

"What?" Vash asked, momentarily pausing in his threatening of anyone who tried to tell Lilli she had a cute voice.

"Where on Earth did they get all this alcohol?" the Austrian said, watching as Gilbert pranced about the room, what was at least his fifth beer in his hand. "Most people here are underage in America, right?" he quickly looked away when Gilbert turned around.

The Swiss boy just shrugged. "I think so, but some people wouldn't care." He glanced over at Raivis. "Him, for instance. I've heard he drinks quite a bit."

"He's the youngest of us all!" Roderich exclaimed, clearly shocked.

Vash was about to say something but was interrupted by a rather annoying laugh.

"Kesesesese~" Gilbert laughed, throwing his arms over Roderich's shoulders and leaning into him. "Y'ladies done gossiping yet, Roddy?" He slurred.

Roderich jumped. "Get off! What is wrong with you?" He yelped.

"I'm ****** awesome! Zat's vhat!" the albino sang dopily.

"No, you're just an ***." The Austrian growled.

"A ******* drunk ***!" Gilbert added, smiling.

"Gilbert, if any of the staff catch you, they'd kill you." Roderich said sternly.

"Why~?" Gilbert moaned.

"The strict 'no alcohol on campus' rule. Remember that one?"

"Zey're mean…"

"No, you're just a moron. Now let go if you want my help saving your sorry butt."

""Not s'rry…jus' drunk…" Gilbert corrected. He did, however, release Roderich from his grasp. "So, vhaddya gonna do?"

"Just follow me." Roderich slightly grabbed Gilbert's arm to guide him.

"Kesesese~ Vhere 're ve goin'?" the 'Prussian' asked as he followed behind the other, obviously drunk even by looking at the way he walked.

"Your room." Roderich answered simply.

"Oh, I see. Zis isn't about saving mein ***…you wanna-" Gilbert was cut off when the Austrian put a hand over his mouth.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't." Roderich growled. He gagged slightly and stepped away. "Ugh… I can't stand too close to you…"

"I knew it. You can't hide your love forever, Roddy! You can't stand too close 'cuz y' love me too much!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"No, I can smell the beer on your breath from here." Roderich sighed. He stopped walking when they were a good distance away from the building they had left and the dorms and turned to face Gilbert. "Look, you really need to be quiet. You're so obviously drunk just from listening to you talk. At this point, if they catch you, I'll get in trouble too. So, what on Earth will it take for you just to shut up?"

Gilbert's intoxicated mind processed this and thought about solutions. "Carry me on your back until ve reach mein room." He decided.

"I suppose I can manage that." Roderich said after a moment.

Gilbert smirked. "Und y' haf to say you love me…und mean it."

Roderich's eyes widened. "No, I refuse! That's a little too far."

"D'you want me t' be quiet or not?"

The other boy thought this through. _Well, he's pretty much completely wasted…he probably won't remember anything I say to him anyway…and I really do need him to be quiet. I can't believe I'm doing this just to get him to shut up… _"Fine, Gilbert, I love you."

"Honestly? From ze bottom of dein heart?"

"Ja, Gilbert. From the bottom of mein heart." He sighed, biting back a bit of sarcasm.

"Yay! Now," Gilbert cheered, "Carry me, Noble Steed!"

Roderich let Gilbert climb onto his back, trying to ignore the 'Noble Steed' comment. "You're heavier than I expected…" he muttered under his breath as he started walking.

When he stopped moving to open the doors to the dorm lobby, he noticed two things. One: that Gilbird had nestled itself between his neck and the collar of his shirt (it was quite warm and very soft, he noted) and two: Gilbert had fallen asleep, his head on Roderich's other shoulder. Roderich sighed and went in the building.

"Good evening, Mr. Eldenstein. Did something happen to Gilbert?" the woman at the front desk asked.

"He wasn't feeling well and then fell asleep on the way back." Roderich said.

"Well, it's sweet of you to help him out. I know how difficult it is for you two to get along."

He gave her a small nod and started off again before he collapsed under Gilbert's weight. _Why does he have to stay on the third floor…actually, we all do, but still…_ He was quite relieved when he made it to Gilbert and Ludwig's room. Roderich lightly tapped Gilbird on the head. The little bird glared up at him and lightly pecked his neck.

"Ow!" Roderich yelped. "Look, will you just get Gilbert's key for me?" He wasn't entirely sure why he was talking to the bird, but it seemed to listen to Gilbert. Why not him?

Gilbird looked as if it were contemplating this and then flew into Gilbert's shirt pocket. It returned several moments later with the key in its beak and dropped it in Roderich's hand. Gilbird tweeted and then went back to where it had been napping.

Roderich unlocked the door and just dropped Gilbert onto the bed. Gilbird jumped off and landed on its owner's chest. The Austrian picked up the trash can, scribbled a note on a sticky note, stuck it to the trash can, and placed the can next to Gilbert's head. Roderich nodded to himself and then left to go to his own room.

"…thanks Roddy…" Gilbert muttered subconsciously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, thank you God, it's finally done! I finished this chapter after what, a while? Sure. We'll go with that.**

**So, about the cosplay sleepover. I wore my America cosplay, our Russia cosplayer wore her Russia cosplay, and our England cosplayer wore her wig. We went walking through our Germany's neighborhood and had a little photo shoot thing. Our England and I did the little heart thing with our hands. (You can find the picture on her DeviantART: XxsakunoxX. I think it's just called 'England and America'.) And then, literally at 1:30 in the morning, we watched Insideous. I only watched the first five minutes and England and I started watching Youtube because we didn't wanna get scared. And when we all went to sleep at 4:17, I fell asleep, literally, leaning on her arm. She told us in the morning that she wanted to move me, but didn't want to wake me up because I look really cute while I'm sleeping apparently. There were many USUK jokes at that sleepover. Oh, and we ate mochi and someone goes 'Wait, we just ate mocha…' and I freaked out and started screaming 'I JUST ATE AMERIMOCHI!"**

**Well, thanks to everyone that reviewed! Ya'll make my world go 'round. **

**Oh, at Disney World, when we went to Epcot, I laughed when I saw the World Showcase map, because the Germany and Italy pavilions are right next to each other and the France and UK pavilions are right next to each other. (If you want the full Disney World story, go to my DeviantART (Terachanglianzylan same as my name on here) and look at my recent journals.)**

**DISCLAIMER!  
><strong>

**Prussia: Terach doesn't own ze awesomeness zat is Hetalia, or any of zese characters except that crazy ***** Z.**

**Hey, be nice!**

**Peace out, ya'll.**


	20. Chapter 18: An Interesting Development

**A/N: And I'm back! Yup. So, I'm not quite sure where the main question of this chapter came from. It may have been another fanfiction. I really don't remember. So, here we go. **

**By the way, I skipped to Sunday.**

**Warnings: Deep Thinking/Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Feliciano woke up around 11:30 in the morning. He yawned and started to stretch when he realized what time it was and the fact that the dorm was dead silent. "Roma?" he called. "Are you hiding somewhere?" when he received no answer, Feliciano jumped out of bed and began to search. When he found nothing, he went to Ludwig's room.<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert paced around the room, clutching the sticky note from Saturday morning to his chest. He had only just now gotten about to seriously thinking about it. The note itself was quite simple. All it said was: 'You'll thank me later – Roderich.' And Gilbert was indeed going to thank him later; that trashcan had been quite useful. The thing that was bothering him about the note, though, was that it had been written in the first place. Normally Roderich wouldn't have done anything like that. He would have just dropped Gilbert and left. It certainly didn't have any relation to what Gilbert had made him do that night. Contrary to Roderich's belief, Gilbert actually did remember what he had said, and even though he could tell that the Austrian really hadn't meant it, Gilbert planned to use it against him. The albino continued pacing while thinking about this, but was startled out his thoughts by a knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Gilbert called, quickly shoving the note in his shirt pocket.

"It's-a me!" he heard a familiar, yet somewhat anxious, voice call.

The 'Prussian' opened the door. "Hey, Feli, come on in."

"Vee~ Is Luddy in here?" Feliciano asked, glancing around.

"Nein, sorry," Gilbert said.

"They're both missing? Oh no!" the Italian gasped.

"Vait, vhat do you mean? West just vent to get some food. Who's missing?"

"Roma! He's not in the dorm, but his hat is." Feliciano paused to think for a moment. "Oh no! Roma's hat ate him!" he cried. "What should we do? I never heard of a hat eating someone before…but I'm sure it could happen!"

"Vhat ze ******* ****?" Gilbert said, jokingly. "He's not wearing his hat? Zis is ze apocalypse!"

"You're not taking this very seriously…" the Italian muttered, pouting slightly.

"Sorry, Feli. I'll help you find him if you vant." _Maybe it'll get my mind off the note…_

"Grazie!" Feliciano said, smiling once more. "We should-a go ask the people at the front desk and see if they've seen him."

Gilbert nodded and followed Feliciano out the door, closing it behind them. The two made their way to the main lobby.

"Good morning Feliciano, Gilbert." The woman at the desk said. "Is something wrong?"

"Vee~ We can't find Roma!"

"I saw him go out a couple hours ago." The woman said.

"Yay! I'll go look out side for him!" Feliciano said, smiling and running out the door.

Gilbert sighed and followed him. He laughed when his Italian friend ran right into someone. That someone just happened to be Ludwig. Luckily, the younger Beilschmidt didn't drop the food he was carrying.

"Oh, cíao, Luddy!" Feliciano chirped.

"Guten tage, Feli. Vhere are you going in such a hurry?" Ludwig asked.

"Vee~ We're looking for Roma!"

"I zink I saw him as I vas valking back. He should be back soon…vhy don't ve vait for him inside?" Ludwig suggested.

"Sí, ok!" Feliciano agreed. He and Gilbert followed the German inside and they each sat in a chair in the lobby.

"So, West, vhat's for lunch?" Gilbert asked.

"You mean your breakfast?" Ludwig replied, handing him a sandwich. "Oh, Feli, I got some food for you and Roma too… I figured he would be a little preoccupied vith trying to vake you up."

"Thanks, Luddy!" Feliciano said, smiling as he took the sandwich set aside for him. "I guess Roma can eat when he gets back."

The three began eating and quickly finished their food. Afterwards, they just talked.

"So, ah, Gil, why do you call Luddy 'West'?" Feliciano asked.

"It's not really zat interesting of a story, but ok." Gilbert said. "I vas born in the east ving of ze hospital and vhen Luddy vas born, it vas in se vest ving."

"I still don't see vhy you zink zat's important enough to make a nickname out of." Ludwig sighed.

Gilbert just smiled. He happened to glance over towards the door. "Hey, Feli, he's back. Ze hat didn't eat him."

"Vee~ Roma!" Feliciano said happily, running over to Roma and hugging him. "You're alive!"

"Wha…what?" Roma stammered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you left your hat in the dorm and you weren't there, so I thought that maybe it ate you." The Italian let him go. "Hey, why are you dressed nicer than normal?"

"Ja, vhere vere you?" Gilbert asked.

"I was at church…where you _should_ have been. (1) I left my hat because you're not supposed to wear a hat in church…duh." Roma said.

"Vhy haven't you been going every other Sunday, then?"

"I have been. Feli usually sleeps until after I get back so he doesn't know I'm gone and apparently no one else notices either." Roma explained.

"Well, you could at least leave a note or something! I was really worried!" Feliciano cried.

"Sorry, Feli. I'll think about it for next time."

"Oh, Luddy got you a sandwich!"

"Thanks, Ludwig. You really didn't have to…" Roma said, picking up the sandwich.

"Don't vorry about it." Ludwig said. "I'm going outside for a bit…" he announced, walking out the doors. He walked for a while before sitting under a tree and pulling out a small notebook and a pen. He thought for a moment and then began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something's troubling me today. As usual, it's Feliciano, but it's not the usual things that bother me. I've been thinking about Roma…specifically how close Feli seems to be to him. It makes me wonder just how close they were when they were younger. Feliciano seems to almost love him, while Roma just seems to feel a little awkward around him. He's either lying to us about not being gay, or he's just in denial because it's against the Bible's teachings. II have a feeling that I'm just as confused as he though, just not about the same thing._

_The other day, Feliciano came across a huge spider while he, Roma, Lovino, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Antonio, and I were heading to gym. He did the usual routine of screaming and then freaking out, but then he ran to Roma for protection. I'm not quite sure why, but it really bothered me. I guess I'm just so used to him running and hiding behind me. Now, this is the thing that got me thinking. Up until the point that Roma arrived, Feliciano had always run for my help. After that day, I began to doubt myself. What if I couldn't protect him anymore? What if he's decided that I'm not strong enough to protect him? (Although this is probably the most absurd…I'm much stronger than Roma). Then it hit me. What if I was just a replacement for Roma this whole time? Maybe Feliciano was so tired of being scared with no one to cling to that he just went to the first person he came across. Perhaps he latched onto me because I reminded him of Roma or just looked like him._

_I can navigate an active mine field with almost no worries, but the thought of losing Feliciano really scares me. I don't even know why. He's almost everything I hate in the world: disorganized, sloppy, spontaneous, always cheerful, never serious, thinks with his heart, overly compassionate, no internal alarm clock, no sense of time, not very intelligent, and frankly just obnoxious sometimes. But I put up with him. Why? I really don't know. Actually, that's a lie. He was my only real friend for a long time and he didn't really mind when all the times I yelled at him. He was scared while I was yelling, but he got over it moments afterward. Feliciano really seems, or seemed, to value our friendship. Remember the time when I wrote about becoming friends with Russia? Italy was extremely worried that I or Japan would forget about him._

Ludwig paused. _What? Why on Earth did I write 'Japan', 'Italy', and 'Russia' instead of 'Kiku', 'Feliciano', and 'Ivan'? Maybe Alfred was right…about that whole thing…_ He went back to writing.

_Well, enough about Feliciano(even though practically every other entry is about him). In other news, there's been some interesting developments around here. We've been accidently calling each other and ourselves by the names of countries. Alfred gave us something interesting to think about the other day. He said that maybe we were all personifications of countries. The more I think about it, the more I realize he's on to something. And if he is, we should all eventually find out which country we are. To keep track of this, I've made a chart on the last page. Well, two charts. One of who I think everyone is, and one of who they really are after we find out. I think we're close to figuring it out because these slip-ups happen more often now. I'll let you know of any more developments on the issue._

_I'm sorry for taking so much of your time and pages today. I've just had a lot on my chest recently and no one I can really honestly explain it to. It's hard sometimes, it really is. But I know I'll be all right._

_Sincerely,_

_Ludwig (Germany) Beilschmidt_

Ludwig closed the notebook. He wasn't entirely sure why he had included 'Germany' in his name. Maybe it was the country he was. But, if he was Germany, then who were Roma and Gilbert? He sighed. All this about being countries and what not was giving him a headache. He finally decided that he had written it because how he was feeling must have been how Germany had felt during World War II. It still didn't make much sense, but he knew that if he thought about it anymore, his head would explode. He stood up, glanced at his watch, and headed to the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Roderich!" Gilbert shouted, running after the Austrian.<p>

"What?" Roderich asked, slightly annoyed already.

"Vhat is ze meaning of zis?" He pulled out the sticky note and shoved it in Roderich's face.

"It's just a note. I thought you would need that trash can." Roderich said, shrugging.

"Zat's just it! You hate me! You'd never do somezing like zat for me!" Gilbert said. "Vhat's vith ze personality change? You sick or somezing?"

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you. Is it wrong for someone to feel a little compassionate every once and a while?"

"It is vhen it's you being compassionate to me! Have you finally decided to accept mein awesomeness?"

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself." Roderich muttered.

"Danke." Gilbert said.

"For what?"

"Your time and cooperation." Gilbert smiled and started quickly walking away. "Roderich Eldenstein loves me!" he shouted at the top of his lungs when he was a safe distance away.

"There's no way in **** I'd ever love you!" Roderich retorted, silently vowing never to say anything to a drunk Gilbert ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I actually had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter. But…so many italics! I almost died. Anyway, random story time after an explination.**

**(1)I remember reading in some random history book that the Holy Roman Empire was a Christian empire, trying to spread Christianity throughout Europe. So, why shouldn't he go to church?**

**Now, random story. So, our Germany/Prussia/France/Sweden cosplayer and I are gonna cosplay as Ingo and Emmet from Pokemon. So, sometimes, (well, most of the time), we sort of act in character (I call her Emmet, she calls me Ingo, we call each other brother even though we're both girls, and so on and so forth). So, we were on the bus on the way home from school and she was playing Pokemon Pearl version. She (Imma call her Emmet) noticed that there were only two floors in her house: her room and the kitchen. And she says 'wait, where does my brother live then?' So, she goes back up the stairs and then says 'I'm in my room, my mom's in the kitchen, and my brother's in the closet!' and cracks up. I just facepalm and then say: 'Brother…you're not funny…..****I **have to say this….**Brother, you're not funny and I will not come out of the closet!' Yeah…she texted me later and said 'Brother!' and I said 'What?' and she replies 'Come out!' to which I reply 'NEVER! It's comfortable in here…' Of course, we weren't serious about any of it, but it was still funny. Random story end.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Ludwig: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of these characters except for Z…who wasn't even in this chapter.**

**Bye bye!**

**See ya'll when I write the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen: The Mafia

**A/N: Sorry if this took a little longer than normal to write. I've been really busy for once, felt like crud for a few days, was actually sick one, had my birthday on the 1****st****, and went on our 8****th**** grade field trip to Savannah, GA on the 2****nd****. So yeah. But I got this done! Anyway, this chapter was quite fun to write, I just hope it makes sense to you guys. So, let's get on with it.**

**Warnings: Random stuff here and there**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, dudes!" Alfred said as he and a few of the group walked through one of the many fields. "We should gather the rest of everyone and play a game out here!"<p>

"Al, can we not play a sport this time?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, ve all got pretty beat up last time. Especially poor Mattie." Gilbert said, ruffling the Canadian's hair.

"Gil, could you please stop that?" Matthew requested quietly.

"Sorry Mattie." The albino said.

"No, we're not gonna play a sport! It's a card game!" Alfred said. "I'll tell you all about it after get everyone."

Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio, Francis, Lovino, Kiku, Yao, Ivan, and Arthur split up to go find everyone.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, almost everyone had been gathered and sat in a circle in the grass.<p>

"Ok, so, it looks like we're missing someone…" Alfred said. "The dorm ladies told me that Z's off visiting some family…Kiku! Dude, where's Greece?" the American suddenly looked a bit confused. _Who's name did I just say?_

Kiku glanced up from the manga he had been reading. "If you mean Hera-kun, I courd not get him to wake up."

"Oh, that's fine." Alfred said. "So, we're going to play a game called Mafia. You usually play with cards, but you don't have too. So, there's a narrator, a mafia, a doctor, a sheriff, and a sniper. Everyone else is a citizen. I'll be the narrator first so you guys can get the feel of the game. So, I'll tell everyone to go to sleep and that just means close your eyes. Then I'll ask the mafia to wake up and pick who they want to kill and go back to sleep. Then the doctor chooses who they want to save, and then the sheriff chooses who they think the mafia is. I'll tell them if they're right or wrong. No one can talk at night, so they all have to point. Then I'll tell everyone to wake up and I come with a story about who died and how. Anytime during the day besides when I'm telling my story and we're voting, the sniper and shout 'I snipe/shoot so-and-so' and that person is dead. The sniper can only snipe once. Now, as for the voting, we all go around and say who we think the mafia is. The person with the most votes dies. Oh, and the dead people can't vote or say anything relating to the mafia and they stay awake at night. Got it? Good! Now, close your eyes so I can pick everyone."

They all closed their eyes, some understanding what he said, most having no clue what they were supposed to be doing and figured they would learn as the game played on.

"Whoever I tap on the shoulder will be the mafia." Alfred stood, walked a bit, then returned to where he would sit and tapped the person next to him, Arthur.

Arthur nodded, acknowledging the touch.

"Now I'll pick the doctor." Alfred walked around and tapped Matthew.

Matthew nodded slightly.

"Now for the sheriff." Alfred went and tapped Ludwig.

The German nodded.

"And finally, the sniper." Alfred tapped Francis, who sat on the other side of Arthur, as he returned to his seat. "Now, everyone stay asleep. Mafia, wake up." He said, after making sure everyone still had their eyes closed.

Arthur opened his eyes.

"Who do you want to kill?"

The Brit pointed to Gilbert.

Alfred nodded. "Go back to sleep. Sheriff, who do you think is the mafia?"

Ludwig pointed to Ivan.

"Nope, you got it wrong. Go back to sleep. Doctor, who do you want to save?"

Matthew thought for a moment and then pointed to Francis.

"Everyone wake up!" Alfred called. "Last night, something really weird happened. Gilbert was playing with Gilbird when suddenly, Gilbird turned into a human and then a were-wolf and mauled and ate Gilbert!"

Gilbert fell back dramatically. "Nooo!" He wailed. "How could you, Gilbird? I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Time to vote! Who do you guys think the mafia is?" Alfred asked.

Practically everyone voted for Elizabeta, but Roderich got a few votes.

"Eliza, you are dead, and you guys just hung an innocent citizen."

"It's 'hanged' you wanker." Arthur scoffed. "You hanged a person, you hung a picture."

"I didn't hang anybody! You guys did!" Alfred shot back. "And I haven't hanged a picture in a long time."

Arthur just sighed.

So the game continued on. Vash was killed next and Roderich was hanged. Next was Lilli and Kiku was hanged. Antonio was killed and Lovino was hanged. Ivan was killed and Feli was hanged. Ivan was killed and Natalya was hanged. Katuyasha was killed and Raivis was hanged. Then, after Toris was killed, something different happened.

"LE SNIPE!" Francis shouted. "I shoot Roma."

"And Holy Rome is dead." Alfred declared. He took a slight moment to be confused, but then shrugged it off.

"Noo!" Feliciano cried. "Not again!" Then he remembered that it was just a game and promptly forgot what had been said.

Feliks was hanged that round. Tino was killed and Berwald was hanged. Then, Francis was killed.

"It's Arthur!" multiple people called.

"Wow, you did great Artie. You almost won." Alfred said. "Ok, let's play again. Artie, you can be narrator. We'll go in a circle.

Arthur sighed. "All right… Everyone close your eyes." He picked the Mafia (Toris), the doctor (Yao), the sheriff (Alfred), and the sniper (Kiku). Yong Soo was sniped, and after Feliks was killed, they guessed that it was Toris.

So the next round, Toris was narrator. He picked the Mafia (Matthew), the doctor (Vash), the sheriff (Berwald), and the sniper (Gilbert). Roderich was sniped and Matthew won the game because everyone forgot about him (1).

The next round, Antonio somehow ended up being narrator. He picked the Mafia (Elizabeta), the doctor (Feliciano), the sheriff (Roma), and the sniper (Roderich). Gilbert was sniped and nothing really interesting happened until Alfred was killed.

The American fell into Arthur's lap and just laid there. "Artie! Revive me with your magic powers!" he lay on his back and went limp, still on Arthur.

"Oh for God's sake, get off!" Arthur complained, shoving lightly at Alfred. "Why are you so heavy?"

Alfred didn't move and merely closed his eyes.

"Oh bloody ****… He fell asleep!" the Brit groaned.

"Yeah…you two totally aren't gay for each other…" Gilbert scoffed sarcastically.

"Shut your face! No we're not! And who the **** are you to be accusing us? You're gay for his bloody brother!" Arthur retorted, slightly embarrassed.

Now Gilbert looked a bit embarrassed. "Vhat? Little Mattie? You accuse _me_ of being gay for _Mattie_?"

"Well, why not? You've already adopted that little nickname for him. What's next? You're going to start following him around? Wait a tick, you already do."

The albino narrowed his eyes. "So, vhat if I did like Mattie?" Vhat of it?"

"…maple…" Mathew muttered, blushing. "I'm still here, you know…"

"Sorry, Matthew. I forgot about you for a moment. But _Gilbert_ never does." Arthur shot back, mainly at Gilbert.

"Arthur, please… Gil doesn't mean anything by calling me that…" Matthew said.

"Oh, so you've got a nickname for him too. How long have you two been in the closet?" Arthur asked.

"Artie…" Alfred muttered, still half-asleep. "Why are you making fun of Mattie?"

"Oh, Al… You're awake…" Arthur said, blushing lightly.

"Mattie's already insecure… he doesn't need anything else that he thinks people will make fun of him for." Alfred promptly fell asleep again.

Gilbert had dropped out of the conversation and was playing with Matthew's hair. "Mattie… Your hair is so soft and wavy!"

"…thank you… I suppose…" Matthew said.

"Gilbert, Matthew, just saying, but if you two were gay for each other, I'd totally support- I mean, be ok with it." Elizabeta said. "You make such a cute couple. Like Alfred and Arthur!"

Gilbert and Matthew both froze, and the 'Prussian' took his hands off of Matthew's hair.

"What are you implying?" Arthur asked. "We're not cute! And there is no us!"

"Bruder…as fascinated as I am vith ze discussion on your sexual preferences, I can see zis is going novhere. If you all need me for anything else, I'll be in mein dorm." Ludwig said, sighing. As he walked towards the dorms, he noticed Roma get up and also excuse himself from the game.

Roma caught up with Ludwig on the staircase between the second and third floors. "Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" he asked.

"Actually, I vas going to ask you ze same thing." Ludwig said as they entered the hallway.

"Look, Ludwig. I'm really sorry if I'm messing up anything between you and Feli. He still really likes you, he told me, but he's terrified that he might lose me again." Roma said.

Ludwig just stared at him for a moment. "…vhat do you mean?"

"When Feli and I were little kids, back when I used to think he was a girl, I had to leave because my family was being deployed to fight in a war and they couldn't leave me behind. While at the military base, there was an accident with…well, I can't remember exactly, and I was almost killed. It took a really long time to recover and I heard from my parents that someone, Francis' family actually, had told Feli that I was dead. So, as soon as I was able, I enrolled here so that Feli would know that I was still alive. Of course, then I found at that 'she' was really 'he' and things got really awkward." Roma said. "Trust me, Ludwig. I'm not gay."

"Are you sure about zat…?" Ludwig muttered, under his breath.

"What did you say?" Roma asked, clearly surprised that Ludwig would make that kind of comment.

"From vhat I've observed, you still seem to care an abnormal amount for Feli. Und ze vay you act around him…it's clear to everyone but you."

"I love Feli like he was my brother and nothing past that."

"Ze others don't seem to think zat." Ludwig retorted.

"Shut up! What do you know about being straight?" Roma snapped, not putting much thought into how the other was going to take this.

"Excuse me?" the German asked.

"You're obviously in love with Feli and you're just jealous that I spend so much time with him." The half-German immediately regretted saying that.

"You really vant to die, don't you?" Ludwig growled.

"I've already died once. Come at me, bro!"

"…did you really just say zat?"

"Yes, yes I did." Roma said with a totally straight face.

"Vhere on Earth did you learn a phrase like zat?" Ludwig asked.

"I've been hanging around Alfred too much…"

"Zat might explain it a bit…"

An awkward silence followed this statement. **(and a homosexual baby was born.)**

"Roma, I have a question for you." Ludwig asked after a moment.

"What is it?" Roma asked.

"Which country are/were you?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I can tell zat everyone in our group, besides Z, is one of ze personifications of ze countries. It's a certain aura thing or something. So, vhich one are you?"

"…I don't know… I'm not Germany or Italy, that's for sure." Roma replied, thinking. "I'm pretty sure that we're all the countries that we're from, but I'm not quite sure where that leaves Gilbert and I."

"Ja… I vas thinking about zat ze other day… I think we all, somevhere in ze back of our minds, know vhich country everyone is, ve just can't access zat information yet. I guess it is kind of like a computer. You need a password or key phrase… I suggest ve ask Mr. Smith to help us figure out tomorrow. He seems trustworthy enough." Ludwig thought aloud.

"Should we tell the others?"

Ludwig nodded. The two returned outside to the group. Ludwig face-palmed when he saw that the others were exactly how they had left them. Alfred was still asleep, Arthur was still arguing with Gilbert and who was gay or not, and Matthew was still defending the albino and had started defending Alfred as well.

"Everyone listen up!" the German shouted, shocking everyone into silence. "I haf an announcement to make. Roma und I vere talking about ze whole issue with ze country names und haf decided to ask Mr. Smith to help us. It seems it should have been easy to decide who vas who, but apparently ve've been having memory lapses after ve talk about ourselves as the country that ve are und can't remember exactly vhat vas said."

"Yeah, I think I know what you're going on about." Arthur said, nodding. "A while ago when I was complaining about learning about bloody America, I couldn't remember what I said after I finished saying it."

"Vee~ Me too~" Feliciano added. "That happened to me while I was thinking a few days ago. But… why doesn't it affect you? You seem to remember all sorts of stuff, Luddy! Just not which country you are."

"…I'm not entirely sure… (2). But, ve're going to use the recent newscasts and our basic knowledge to figure it out." Ludwig said. "You are free to go."

The group started going their separate ways.

"Hey, Gil, Mattie, Artie!" Alfred called. "You guys wanna get something to eat?" he asked when the three had come closer to him.

The three shrugged and agreed. The small group started walking down the street towards their restaurant of choice. As they were walking, Alfred was going on how he usually did and spotted a wall that over-looked the edge of the street which led to a large, rather steep hill.

"The hero shall now walk on that wall!" the American declared, hopping up onto it.

"Al, be careful… you don't know how far down it is…" Matthew warned him.

"Don't worry; I won't die if I fall." Alfred assured them as he continued walking.

Arthur saw the stone move too late. The brick under Alfred's foot broke loose and his foot slipped from the wall. The American tried to regain his balance but failed and fell off the other side of the wall with a cry of surprise.

"Holy ****! Alfred!" the Brit shouted, running towards the wall. He reached it just as Alfred let out a sharp exclamation of pain, letting them know that he had hit the ground. He rolled for a bit before stopping at a large rock in the middle of the hill. Alfred had been right though: the fall hadn't killed him. But he was clearly wounded.

"Arthur, I'll lower you down." Gilbert offered. After the English man touched the ground, Gilbert climbed down and somehow convinced Matthew to jump to him.

Alfred's injuries didn't look fatal, but they did look quite painful. The young man's face was contorted in agony.

"Mein Gott, Al… vhat have you gotten yourself into zis time…?" Gilbert breathed, kind of light-heartedly.

"Stop joking around…around… Gil…" Alfred gasped out. "This really…hurts…"

"Then shut the bloody **** up and let us handle it!" Arthur snapped, pulling out his cell phone.

The other three were quite shocked at the harshness of Arthur's tone. Gilbert and Matthew quickly tried to assess the damage as well as they could though, as Arthur called the hospital.

"Al, why don't you ever listen to me…? How can you be so stupid…?" Matthew sighed, worry and a bit of guilt devouring him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUHHHHHH! Cliff hanger-ish chapter. You mad bro? Sorry, had too. **

**And so the plot thickens. Or however that phrase goes. No, I didn't hurt Alfred just to hurt him. I'm actually going somewhere with this. Just trust me. It'll all play out.**

**(1)So, we were playing this game on the bus ride home from a youth retreat. I (who cosplay as Canada, by the way) was chosen to be the Mafia the first round. And I won the game. Yup. Canadians are awesome.**

**(2)If you haven't see HetaOni, or aren't that far in it… SPOILER ALERT! **

**When the countries are talking about how their memories may be being altered by the clocks, Germany states that he hasn't gotten any false memories. Since he was the only one not affected by that, I chose him to be the only not affected by the memory forgetfulness when talking about the country stuff.**

**And Maka/DNGoT likes to read what I have before I type it/finish writing and won't let me live down Gil's comment about Mattie's hair. Since my hair is cut like Canada's, she keeps playing with my hair and saying that.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I was a little rushed to finish this. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Matthew: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters…**

**Peace out ya'll. I'll see you next chapter.**


	22. Chapter Twenty: Stupid Americans

**A/N: Yay, I'm back. Honestly, I think we're getting close to the end here. So, we get to find out what happened to poor Alfred! Yippee!**

**Warnings: Stuff. Yup. Stuff.**

* * *

><p>Arthur waited nervously while Matthew and Gilbert tried to do the best they could for Alfred before the ambulance came. They had discovered that he was bleeding, quite a bit actually, but they could not tell exactly from where. The American had long since drifted into unconsciousness and they were starting to get a little worried. Finally, the ambulance arrived. Arthur ran back up the hill, but only so far as they could still be able to see him.<p>

"Hey, down here!" he shouted, waving.

The paramedics glanced at each other for a moment. They walked further down the street to where the wall was shorter and quickly made their way to the small group.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"He was being a bloody idiot like always and decided to walk on the wall and fell." Arthur said.

"Accidents happen..." the man said as the other situated Alfred on the stretcher.

"That's not quite what I wanted to hear..." the Brit muttered.

"Ok, we got him secured. Which of you guys wants to ride with us?" the other man asked.

"You go, Arthur." Matthew said. "Gil and I can walk. Besides, you're his best friend."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. "You're his brother."

"He'd forget I'm there... don't deny it. It's true."

"Oh, well, thank you." The green-eyed man said, following the paramedics back to the ambulance.

Matthew and Gilbert watched them until the ambulance drove off. The 'Prussian' turned to the Canadian.

"Come on, Mattie. Ve better start valking." Gilbert said.

Matthew nodded and the two started off towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>"You did good." The paramedic said to Arthur.<p>

"'I did good'?" Arthur echoed incredulously. "I bloody panicked! I...I didn't know what to do! He was bleeding and we didn't know where... I was worried, ******! The git's like my younger brother."

"Well, it's a good thing that you were so quick to call. His injuries aren't fatal, but he would have lost a lot of blood if we hadn't arrived when we did."

Arthur just nodded. He jumped out of the van when they arrived at the hospital. He wasn't allowed to see Alfred until the American had been put in a room. Even then, though, they were still hesitant to let him back.

The Brit looked down at Alfred and sighed. Some of the boy's blonde hair was matted down with dried blood, but at least there was no more of the crimson liquid seeping out. The doctors had been rather quick about finding the wound and sealing it up. They had also set his broken arm and it now lay across his chest, secured in a sling.

_He looks so peaceful...but if he were awake, I'm sure he'd be complaining like there's no tomorrow..._ Arthur thought. He looked over towards the entrance of the room as the door was kicked open and Gilbert and Matthew entered.

"He doin' ok?" Gilbert asked, looking over at Alfred.

"He broke his arm, if that's what you mean by 'ok'." Arthur commented, stepping back so Matthew could see Alfred.

Matthew quickly took the spot where Arthur had been standing. "Al... I'm really, really sorry..." he muttered.

"Geez, Mattie... he's not dead. Und, vhat do you have to be sorry for? It's not like you pushed him." Gilbert said.

"I saw the stone move a bit when a bird tried to land on it... I should have warned him about it..."

"It's not your fault; don't beat yourself up over it."

Matthew nodded a bit. "Right...do we know when he's going to wake up?

"Sorry, we don't." Arthur replied.

"Hey, instead of just vaiting around here, vhy don't ve go down to ze cafeteria and grab some food?" Gilbert suggested.

"Sounds good to me..." Arthur said as he followed Gilbert and Matthew down towards the elevator.

Arthur did not really eat much, claiming that he was not hungry and even if he were, he would not eat the greasy American food if his life depended on it. Gilbert just bought some 'greasy American food' for him anyways and told him that they would not leave until he had eaten all of it. Arthur barely made it through the food, and, surprisingly, Matthew ate the most.

"Vell, he _is_ related to Alfred, so I suppose it makes sense." Gilbert reasoned.

"Wait...who are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Mattie, you dummkoft!" the 'Prussian' snapped.

"...you don't have to get so mad at him, Gil..." Matthew muttered. He suddenly burped quite loudly and tried to sink down in his chair when almost everyone in the large room turned to look at him.

"Awww! Mattie, you should see your face right now! It's such an adorable shade of red, kesesese~!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"...please never say that again..." Matthew begged, blushing even more than he already was.

"But it's true!"

"Gilbert, for the sake of what's left of Matthew's dignity, and the fact that that was really kind of creepy, do stop saying that." Arthur pleaded.

"Fine... Hey, Arthur, should ve go check on your bo-" Gilbert started.

Arthur interrupted him. "Say 'boyfriend' and I'll murder you."

Gilbert cleared his throat. "I mean: shouldn't ve go check on Al?"

"Yeah, we probably should..." Matthew agreed.

So the three boys threw away their garbage and headed back towards the elevator. They did not say much to each other on the ride up, for they were all actually deep in thought for once, but each on a different topic.

_Shouldn't Alfred have woken up by now? I mean, he hit his head pretty hard, but surely not _that_ hard! Ugh! Stupid Americans... He should have known better... No... I should have reacted faster... I could have saved him...or at least gone down with him. I could have shouted at him before he fell, or I could have grabbed him, but then again... Gilbert would have taken the soonest chance to call me gay again... Of course, he does that anyway, but, I think it might have been worth it if we could have by-passed this whole bloody ordeal. But, maybe there's some reason this happened. Maybe something, dare I say it, good will some out of this. Maybe, somehow, some big medical discovery will be made or Alfred will get one of those idiotic superpowers he's always raving bout... _Arthur thought, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

_Aw! The way Mattie's curl bounces when he moves his head is just adorable! He's so cute! But, not in that weird way...like a little kid! Yeah...Mattie's just like a little kid, so he needs someone strong and awesome like me to look out for him, because apparently his own brother can't. How come Al always forgets Mattie? They're ******* related for Gott's sake! It's not right...seriously. Al should show a little more effort towards remembering him. I'm a better brother to Mattie than Al is. I've sort of adopted Mattie as mein little bruder... That must be it! That's why I'm always thinking about how cute he is. Ok, so that's one mystery solved. Oh, speaking of little bruders... I wonder if West is wondering where I am... I should probably see if he's texted me... ****! I left mein phone in the hospital room! How'd I manage that...?_ Gilbert thought, hoping that Ludwig hadn't tried to contact him. His younger brother had a short temper when it came to not responding.

_Gil's been acting really weird lately... Maybe he's just under a lot of stress... I think we have that big project due in a few days for Engineering. I mean, we're in different class times, but I remember him talking about it... crud! I haven't even started that yet...maybe I can use the Canadian Invisibility for something useful. That teacher does forget me more than the others... I don't think I'm even on his roster anymore. This is worse than high school...and I wasn't even in any of the yearbooks. Well, I suppose being forgotten can be good... Everyone who just occasionally forgets me thinks I'm a ninja! I have Canadian Ninja skills!_ Matthew thought.

When the elevator door opened, Gilbert burst out and almost ran to the room that Alfred was in. He ran in the door and grabbed his phone from the counter so fast that he lost a bit of his traction, tripped over the rolling chair, and rolled with it into the wall. "Ow..." he muttered.

"Gil, are you ok?" Matthew asked, trying not to laugh at his friend who had almost put his head through the wall.

"Vhat do you think?" Gilbert moaned. "Hey, can you move zis chair? It's crushing me..."

"Why can't you move it yourself?"

"I told you. It's crushing me."

Matthew sighed and managed to move the chair off of Gilbert's legs. He was just about to roll it back to the other side of the room when Gilbert yelped. "What is it...?" the Canadian asked.

"Mein arm... it's stuck..." the albino hissed. "Don't yank ze chair... zat really hurt."

"Fine...move your legs." Matthew commanded.

Gilbert did as he was told and allowed the Canadian to sit between him and the chair. He flinched slightly when Matthew grabbed his arm, but was able to relax. Then he tensed up when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Gosh, it's really stuck..." Matthew muttered, still pulling on Gilbert's arm.

"Kesesesese~ Zat's vhat she said!"

"Can you stop being perverted for one second? I'm trying to help you here..."

"Sorry, Mattie... hey, vhere's Arthur?" Gilbert asked.

"He's in the bathroom..." Matthew got a better grip on Gilbert's arm. "This might hurt..."

"Vhat do you mean?" Gilbert inquired. He suddenly yelped when Matthew yanked on his arm. His arm came free and Matthew stumbled backwards and tripped over Gilbert.

Arthur just happened to be returning from his lovely trip to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway and looked rather confused. "May I ask what happened, or do I not want to know?"

Matthew blushed slightly and jumped up from where he had fallen across Gilbert's lap. "...maple..."

"Hey, Arthur! Gott... und zey think _I'm_ perverted. Nothing happened ze vay you think anything did. Mein arm got stuck in ze chair und Mattie helped me out. He just happened to awkwardly fall into me right as you valked in." Gilbert explained.

"If you say so," Arthur said.

"Oh ****! I have like, ten texts from West! I gotta run!" Gilbert jumped up and did indeed run.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig ******* Beilschmidt!" Gilbert shouted when he entered the college gym. He knew his brother would be there trying to get Feliciano to run laps. Gilbert didn't see why though; the Italian was already as thin as a twig.<p>

Ludwig looked up from the other side of the gym. "If you vant to say something, bruder, don't shout it across the room."

"West!" Gilbert said, jogging up to them. Sorry I didn't text you back. Ve vere a little busy."

"Vee~ What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"Vell, ve vere valking to lunch and Al decided to balance on ze wall. He fell and got pretty hurt and ve had to call an ambulance."

"Is Alfred ok?" Ludwig asked.

"Ja, he's just sleeping now. I came back to let you know zat I'm still alive, but I think Arthur, Mattie, und I are going to stay ze night zere." Gilbert paused for a moment. "I'm going to get Mr. Kumajiro for Mattie."

"Just don't let Elizabeta see you." Ludwig advised. "Und if you do see her...don't let her know zat you, Matthew, Arthur, und Alfred are staying in ze same room for a night."

Gilbert nodded and headed towards the dorms. He silently thanked Alfred for never remembering to lock the door and entered the room. He quickly spotted the polar bear and picked it up. _Wow! It's really soft...and kind of beat up... Mattie must really love this bear..._ Gilbert tried holding the bear the way Matthew did and somehow got a face full of fur. _Holy ****, it even smells like him! Yum... maple syrup and pancakes..._ Gilbert carefully held the bear and managed to avoid Elizabeta on the way back to the hospital. When he arrived back at the room, he overheard Matthew and Arthur talking.

"We'll tell Gilbert when he gets back." Arthur said.

"Ok..." Matthew said, sounding slightly dejected.

"So, you just decided zat ve're going to stay here tonight?" Gilbert guessed, walking in. He hid Mr. Kumajiro behind his back so Matthew wouldn't see.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Arthur asked.

"Lucky guess."

"Hey, Gil..." Matthew said solemnly.

"Hey, Mattie, I brought something for you!" Gilbert said, smiling.

"What is it?" the Canadian asked, not getting his hopes up.

Gilbert pulled the polar bear out from behind his back and smiled even wider when he saw Matthew's eyes light up.

"H...how did you know we were staying here? I can't believe you got him for me! Merci! Thank you, Gilbert!" Matthew exclaimed, practically tackling his friend.

The albino looked down at the blonde. "You're velcome, Mattie."

"So, sleeping arrangements?" Arthur suggested.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw... Isn't Gil thoughtful...and slightly creepy. I actually smelled my skin the other day and realized that I kind of smell like pancakes...either that or my senses were still screwed up from being sick. I threw up last Wednesday night at like, 11:30 and felt like crud the next day. Anyways, sorry if the most recent chapters have taken a while to write. For some reason, the teachers have decided to dump a bunch of work on us. I had five projects this week...but school is over next Friday and I'll have a lot more time to write...after marching band camp is over. For those of you who care, I'll be going to 9****th**** grade next year and my first year of marching band. I'm really excited.**

**So, for those of you who actually enjoy this story, I have been secretly devising plans for a sequel. They have to finish what they started, right? It'll probably start with the next year of school and I'll just go from there. Some of our nations will be leaving us, but only a few. The only dilemma is that I haven't come up with a name yet! And we only have a few chapters left here! Oh, and Z is coming back soon. She's busy working on not being a Mary-Sue.**

**DISLCAIMER!**

**Natalya: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

**See ya'll next time!**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne: Chocolate

**A/N: So most of the ideas for this chapter actually happened during lunch time at school, which by the way, is out. So, I'm officially a high school student and am on summer break. I have marching band camp later this week, but I've already started the next chapter and I'm hanging out at my Grandpa's this weekend. So it shouldn't be **_**too**_** long until the next update.**

**Warnings: Just general awkwardness.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Vee~ We're here!" Feliciano said, grabbing Ludwig's arm and waving both their hands.<p>

The group back at the school had each gotten their own dinner and were gathered at a large picnic table to eat. After the younger Vargas and Beilschmidt sat down on the end, the seating went like so: on one side was Yao, Ivan, Eduard, Raivis, Toris, Feliks, Elizabeta, Roderich, Antonio, Lovino, Francis; and on the other side (starting across from Yao) Yong Soo, Natalya, Katuyasha, Lilli, Vash, Heracles, Kiku, Tino, Berwald, Roma, Feliciano, and Ludwig.

"So glad you could join us. What the crappola took so ******* long?" Lovino said.

"Feli wouldn't finish his laps." Ludwig remarked.

Lovino just snorted and went back to eating his pizza.

"You shouldn't b e mean, fratello!" Feliciano insisted, starting to eat. He looked over at Roma, who had his eyes closed. "Vee~ Roma! Is something wrong?"

Roma answered after a long pause. "Nothing's wrong. I was just praying over my food..."

"Oh, ok!" Feliciano said. He emptied the contents of the bag that held his dinner and set aside a small pile of chocolate Hershey's Kisses for later.

The group was having separate conversations and it was going rather well until Elizabeta pointed something out.

"Hey, does anyone know where Alfred, Arthur, Gilbert, and Matthew are?" she asked.

"Ja...zey vere all going to lunch und zere vas an accident. Zey had to take Alfred to ze hospital." Ludwig explained.

"Sí! They're all staying in the hospital room tonight while they wait for him to wake up." Feliciano added.

"They're all sleeping in the same room?" Elizabeta asked. "And I'm missing it? What if something happens?"

"Oh, just go back to eating..." several people muttered.

Awhile later, after most had finished eating, Francis was talking to Antonio while Lovino was gone to the bathroom. Roma glanced over at the remains of Francis' dinner and spotted an unguarded cookie. He reached for it, but Francis quickly slapped his hand awawy.

"'Ey!" Zat's mine! Why don't you just ask Feli for a Kiss?" Francis said, glancing over at the Italian's pile of chocolate.

"What?" Roma cried, looking a bit embarrassed. "What did you say?"

Francis realized how awkward what he just said sounded and started laughing. "I said...heh... I said 'why don't you ask Feli for a Kiss?'!" he managed between laughs.

Roma glanced over at Feliciano and almost laughed himself. "Oh...you mean the chocolate."

"Oui, but you should have seen your face!" Francis laughed. "Why? Is 'e a bad kisser?"

"No, of course not. I mean, not that I would know. I'm just guessing..." the smaller blonde was clearly flustered.

"Oh, you're not fooling anyone." Elizabeta scoffed. "I know you have... the day you left."

"Can we just drop it?" Roma snapped.

"Vee~ Don't be mean to him!" Feliciano said. He handed his friend a piece of chocolate.

Roma blushed lightly, but ate the chocolate anyway.

Lovino came back to find Francis laughing his head off. "What the **** happened while I was gone?"

"Feli gave Roma a Kiss!" Francis gasped out.

"Th' ****?" Lovino shouted. "What do you mean?"

""Do you want one too, fratello?" Feliciano held out one of the chocolates.

"Oh, that's what you mean..." Lovino sighed. "No, I don't want one..."

The other Vargas just shrugged and gave the chocolate to Roma.

"Say, Feli, how can you eat that much chocolate and not be on a huge sugar high?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know...Hey! Roma, have you ever had a sugar high?" Feliciano asked, turning to look at his friend.

"...I actually don't get that much candy..." Roma said, absentmindedly playing with one of the small tinfoil wrappers.

"What? That's a crime!" Feliciano yelped. "Here, you can have-a this!" He pushed the small pile of chocolate towards him.

Francis grabbed the Italian's arm. "Wait, Feli, you don't know what you're doing. What if he gets _really _hyper? You could be endangering us all!"

"This is _Roma_ we're talking about, Francis." Antonio said. "He's about as serious as Ludwig. How bad can it be?"

"Ah... I really shouldn't eat all that..." Roma muttered, but, he accepted the chocolate.

The group went back to their discussions. Until Feliks noticed that Toris' milk carton had a 'Mad-libs' type story on the back, that is.

"Hey, guys! Like, give me a sport!" He called, taking out a pen.

"Water polo!" Elizabeta shouted, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok! Like, what even is water polo? Whateves... An animal!"

"Platypus!" Yong Soo called out.

"Um...what's the plural of that? Platypi...platypeople... Sure. Platypeople. A large object!"

"AVOCADO!" Antonio cried.

"Like, ok!" Feliks wrote everything down. "Ok, listen everyone! 'Amy's 'water polo' team, the Flying 'Platypeople' lost every game that season. Instead of playing with a ball, they played with an 'avocado'." He read. "Like, how do you manage _that_?"

"Oh, just give me back my milk." Toris sighed after a long, heated discussion on water polo and the breaking of avocadoes, which, in Antonio's opinion, is a crime.

"Like, no way! I have to baptize you with it!" Feliks tilted the open carton over Toris' head and laughed. "It's the Holy Milk from the Holy Cow on the Holy Farm in Holy Kansas!" he started cracking up and soon everyone was laughing, even Roma and Ludwig.

"_Madre de Dios..._" Antonio gasped. "What happened to Roma? I mean, Ludwig laughing is pretty weird too, but I've seen that happen before..."

"Ah! Who are you and what 'ave you done to Roma?" Francis cried, leaning across the table and poking Roma.

"Whaddya mean? I'm still here!" Roma chirped, smiling.

Francis gasped. "Feli, what did you do? Did you drug ze chocolate or something?"

"No, it was fine..." Feliciano answered. "Vee~ Roma's on a sugar high! What do we do?"

"Get it on video and show him later...or use it as blackmail..." Elizabeta declared, pulling out her video camera. However, when they looked back, Roma was gone.

"Vhere did he go?" Ludwig asked, looking around.

"Vee~ We lost him! He's run away! We have to find him!" Feliciano cried.

"He's just over here..." Roderich called from quite a few feet away.

Roma had sat on the ground and was now observing some ants. He freaked out when the Austrian moved and accidently stepped on one. "Noo! You stepped on it! They're gonna kill you! They're gonna eat your soul and drink your blood and eat your flesh and cut you to pieces! Why, Roderich, _why_?"

Roderich sighed. "Nothing's going to happen..."

But Roma had already lost interest. He had almost teleported over to a large tree. "Woah! It's huge!"

"Vee~ I kinda like him this way. I know! I'll go buy more candy!" Feliciano said. "Roma, come on! We're gonna go shopping!" he said, running up to Roma and the tree.

Roma hugged said tree. "But...I like this tree..." he muttered, pouting.

Feliciano laughed a bit. "Roma, it'll still be here when we get back!"

"How do you know? It might fall down or someone might kill it!"

"No, it'll still be here! I promise!"

Roma shook his head and stayed by the tree.

"Come on, Roma!" Feliciano grabbed the hood of Roma's jacket and tried to pull him away from the tree.

"Noo!" Roma protested as he was dragged away. "My tree!" He wailed.

Elizabeta tried not to laugh while video tapping this. Who knew Roma could be so hyper?

"Vee~ Roma, we're going to buy some candy!" Feliciano said.

Roma stopped resisting. "Candy? Let's go, Feli!" he grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran ahead.

The Italian laughed and tried to keep up with his friend and, for once, was actually having a hard time doing so.

The Hungarian bystander happened to take a picture of them with Roma smiling as he held Feliciano's hand. Sure, Roma was completely not himself right now, but in Elizabeta's mind, some things were just better out of context.

"...It's like he's drunk or something...how much chocolate did Feli give him?" Ludwig muttered after a moment.

"If he touches my brother I'm gonna ******* murder the *******..." Lovino growled under his breath.

"Lovi, I don't think you have to worry about them. Roma's a good Christian kid." Antonio said, patting Lovino on the shoulder.

The grumpy Italian just folded his arms over his chest. "Still... ******* cross-*******..."

Down at the other end of the table, Yong Soo was harassing Yao and Kiku again. And everyone between the Korean and Japanese boys had to suffer. Eventually, Heracles went over and kicked Yong Soo off the bench, shutting him up.

Feliks had gotten a hold of Toris' half-finished milk carton again. When Toris tried to steal it back, Feliks jumped up and ran. But he tripped over a root and spilled the remains of the milk all over a certain Russian.

The creepy purple aura started emanating from Ivan. "You did not mean to trip, da? Oh well..." he said calmly, implying that Feliks was about to die.

"Like, I'm sorry!" Feliks yelped.

Ivan just smiled and pulled out his pipe from Lord knows where. He rose the pipe to strike the Polish boy.

Then Toris jumped in front of Feliks, taking the blow to the chest. He dropped to one knee, wincing. "Ivan...sir...he really didn't mean to trip." He gasped out. No one was quite sure why Toris called Ivan 'sir' but it seemed to help Ivan take him more seriously.

"Like, OMG, Toris!" Feliks cried, kneeling down next to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Geez, Ivan, you didn't have to go _that_ far. I mean-" Raivis was having one of his rare very outspoken moments when Eduard clapped his hand over his mouth as Ivan turned their way.

"What did you say, little Raivis?" the Russian asked, pipe still in hand.

"He didn't say anything... You must be hearing things..." Eduard said, laughing nervously.

Raivis began to cry slightly. "I'm sorry..." he muttered. "Eduard, can you take your hand off my mouth now...?"

Eduard hadn't quite heard him, but shuddered and jumped back with a yelp when he felt Raivis lick his hand. "Raivis! I can't believe you just did that! That's...disgusting!"

"Oh, did I miss something 'Elizabeta's camera' worthy between you two? Ohonhonhon~" Francis asked.

Raivis and Eduard both blushed. They knew what a moment worthy of Elizabeta's camera was.

"No, of course not. I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from saying something stupid and he licked my hand." Eduard said.

"Whatever you say..." Francis muttered, not really believing him.

About an hour and a half of random conversation passed and Feliciano and Roma returned from their outing. Feliciano had one of Roma's hands clasped tightly in the hand that wasn't holding the shopping bag.

"Oh, you're finally back..." Lovino muttered, scowling at the still smiling Roma.

"Feli, vhy are you holding his hand like zat?" Ludwig asked.

"Why?" Elizabeta said to him. "Are you jealous?"

"Nein, of course not. I vas just vondering." The German shot back.

"Vee~ If I let go, he'll run away." Feliciano said. However, he accidently let go of Roma's hand as he spoke. When the Italian realized what he had done, Roma was already gone. "Wait, Roma! Come back!" Feliciano set down the bag and proceeded to chase down his strangely hyper-active friend.

"Those two are something else..." Ludwig sighed.

Elizabeta nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if Feli tells the truth when he says he only likes Roma in a friend way...oops...better not suggest anything...big scary Ludwig might get jealous again..."

"I'm not jealous!" Ludwig shouted.

The Hungarian woman just laughed and ran off, camera in hand, hoping for some photo worthy moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, here's the next chapter! I promise we'll get back to our group in the hospital next time. On to some explanations.**

**First off, the Hershey's Kiss thing happened to my lunch group between one of my friends and then my other friend and her boyfriend. Then, at our school, there are little fill-in-the blank stories on the backs of the milk cartons. We did that exact story one time. Then, another time, one of my other friends who sometimes sits with us tried to baptize one of the above mentioned girls with her milk. I came up with the holy milk, cow, farm, and Kansas thing.**

**(1)How many of you have heard the Vocaloid song 'Ant Observation'? Well, Roma apparently has. I bet Kiku or Alfred showed it to him.**

**So, I kind of based Roma on a sugar high on how I act after eating gummies. Some of my friends will attest to this. The only problem with my sugar rushes is that they can go on for quite a while...but then I practically die.**

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda short... I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Oh, um, I still don't own Hetalia, wish I did, gotta go help Feli catch Roma, bye! See ya'll soon!**


	24. Chapter 22: But I Could Have Sworn

**A/N: And we're back to the hospital crew! Yay! Not much to say, so here we go!**

**Warnings: Stuff. Because I'm lazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>The nurse who walked into the room early the next morning to check on Alfred almost laughed. She had forgotten their names, but this is how she saw it: there was one boy with kind of messy blonde hair and very bushy eyebrows asleep in the rolling stool. His head was resting next to the patient's arm on the bed and his feet were propped up on the desk to keep him from moving. On the small couch on the other side of the bed, there were two other boys. Once, he seemed to be albino, was sitting mostly upright while the other, a blonde boy with a weird curl, lay across the couch on his back, his head resting on one of the albino's legs. A stuffed polar bear lay on the blonde boy's chest and the albino had a hand on the bear.<p>

The nurse tried her best not to wake any of them as she scribbled down some readings from a machine hooked up to Alfred. As she turned to leave, Alfred cracked open his eyes.

"Uh, hey, Miss? Why am I here?" he rasped.

"Oh, good; you're awake. There was a small accident and you sustained a head wound. It healed surprisingly fast though..." the nurse said.

"That's right..." Alfred mumbled, mostly to himself. "I was walking to lunch with England, Canada, and Prussia... I must have hit my head pretty hard..."

"Um...sir..." she looked at her clipboard "...Alfred, I think you may be delusional..."

"No, I'm fine. Sorry..." _This must not be one of our hospitals. I mean, she must not know... Hold up... But I could have sword... I was walking to lunch from...school...why the #### was I at school...? _Alfred thought. "Um, would you mind leaving for a bit? I have to think..."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Alfred sighed and poked Arthur's forehead, carefully avoiding his eyebrows. "Hey, Iggy...wake up. Iggy~ Come on... Wake up, England..."

"What the bloody #### are you talking about?" Arthur muttered, rolling onto his side.

"Oh, sorry... Artie! Wake up..." Alfred begged.

"What do you bloody want?" Arthur sighed, rolling onto his back once more and glancing up at the American.

"We have to get back to the others. I have to talk to them."

"Fine..." the Brit groaned, flopping onto the floor. He stood and walked over to Gilbert and Matthew. "Wake up, gits..."

Matthew twitched and opened his eyes. He blushed slightly when he realized that he was laying on Gilbert and jumped up quickly. The action awakened the sleeping albino.

"Hm? Vhat's going on?" Gilbert asked sleepily.

"We're talking Alfred back to the school. Apparently he needs to talk to the others." Arthur said, still rubbing some sleep from his eyes.

"Ja...ok..." Gilbert stood and stretched. "Who has to sign him out? Mattie? You're his only family."

"Oh, sure..." Matthew adjusted his hair, which didn't take much because Canadian hair is magical and usually looks perfect, and headed out for the lobby.

* * *

><p>"Ah, mon ami! You're alive!" Francis exclaimed as the four entered the dorm building.<p>

Gilbert had sent Ludwig a text saying that they were on their way back with Alfred, so everyone was waiting for them.

"Comrade, it is good to be seeing you, da?" Ivan said, smiling.

"Not in the mood, commie..." Alfred mumbled. "Hey, are we missing some people?"

"Oh, Ludwig is chasing Feli, who's chasing Roma." Antonio said.

"Why are they both chasing down Roma?" Arthur asked.

"Well, last night Feli gave Roma a whole lot of chocolate and Roma went on a sugar high and apparently it hasn't gone away yet." the Spaniard explained. "...or it could be because Feli bought even more candy."

The group looked over at Ludwig, Feliciano, and Roma. Roma had somehow climbed into his tree from the night before and was refusing to come down.

"Hm... I never would have thought he could be such a spazz." Alfred commented after they were told the story of the tree.

"Zat's...almost as awesome as me! Und I missed it!" Gilbert complained.

"Don't worry... I think he'll be hyper for quite a while longer." Yao said reassuringly.

"Guys, I have to talk to you. All of you." Alfred said, suddenly putting on his serious face.

They gathered around the tree so the other three could hear too.

"What I was saying about being countries a while ago... I was right. You're probably not going to believe what I say because I'm Alfred. And Alfred is that one guy who really can't be serious and sucks at reading The Atmosphere, wherever the #### I'm supposed to find that book. But, I'm being serious now, so please at least listen to what I'm saying. A long while ago, we were all, minus Roma, at a world meeting. There was an earthquake and were all pretty hurt. Our bosses must have known that we wouldn't remember that we are the representations of countries, so they sent us to this school until we recovered our memories. They must have figured it would take a while. We started making mistakes while talking; calling each ourselves and others countries. Then what we did started to affect our nations. When I hit my head after falling off the wall, and waking up of course, it all came back to me and I was able to piece everything together. I know, real shocker. Now, I know which country everyone is, but I want you guys to see if you can remember." Alfred said to them, making sure no one else was around.

"The world meeting... You said 'begin' instead of 'convene', am I correct?" Arthur said.

"Yeah, that's right!" Alfred said.

"And Lovi had a headache!" Antonio added on. "But... we called him something different...was it...Romano?"

"Yes, yes!" Alfred encouraged, smiling.

"The Vargas' have to be Italy. There's no doubt about it. But...they can't _both_ be Italy, can they?" Tino said.

"Vait, Italy vas split in half for a vhile, right?" Gilbert asked.

"Sí! So, Italy Romano and Italy..." Antonio started.

"Veneziano! Italy Veneziano!" Roma chirped from where he sat in the tree.

"So, there's North and South Italy, and Romano and Veneziano… Lovino and Feliciano… Which is which?" Arthur asked.

"Feli must be South Italy because he loves pasta so much!" Francis said. (1)

"But, Feli isn't mean. Plus, he spent a lot of time with Roma when he was younger and North Italy was part of the Holy Roman Empire for a while, right? So Feli has to be North Italy." Elizabeta argued.

"That makes sense, I suppose, da?" Ivan said.

"So we've figured out the Italy halves, right Alfred?" Arthur said.

"Yup! Let's do the other kinda hard ones. Ludwig and Gilbert! You're next! Cuz we know you're both German." Alfred said, ignoring the protest from Gilbert that he was 'Prussian'. "But we know you both can't be Germany. Oh, but let's put more reasoning behind our choices than 'it's the country I'm from' unless it really comes down to that."

Ludwig and Gilbert stepped forward, kind of feeling like they were being judged.

"Well, since we remember the meeting now, this should all be pretty easy. Alfred made a joke after the earthquake aimed at Ludwig and he said Germany." Vash said. "So, who's Gilbert?"

"Well, Gil always calls Luddy 'West'. For a bit, Germany was split and there was an East side and a West side. The East side called itself Prussia! So Gil must be Prussia!" Feliciano said.

"Wow, you guys got that quick. Let's see… Toris, Eduard, and Raivis. Who are they?" Alfred said.

"Oh! I think I know!" Feliks chirped. "At the meeting I called Toris 'Liet'! Which kinda sounds like 'Litwa' which means Lithuania in Polish! Then, Ivan always hung around those three. And, a while ago, like, a long while, a really scary big country had three small countries that it bossed around. Um… it was Russia and it had Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia! So, like, Ivan has to be Russia, Toris is Lithuania and um… oh! Russia liked to pick on Latvia the most so Raivis is Latvia and Eduard is Estonia!"

"Wow, Feliks, dude. You're good at this!" Alfred commented. "Now…Vash and Lilli."

"Well Vash really likes guns. He's bloody trigger-happy. In World War 2, Switzerland would shoot down any planes that flew over it, so that must mean he's Switzerland." Arthur said. He paused a moment to think. "…and Switzerland is really protective of Liechtenstein, so that must be Lilli."

"Good job, Artie!" Alfred praised him. "Now, if we can figure out who Roma is, we can get a few others."

"I think we've already established that he _was _the Holy Roman Empire. So, he must be the New Holy Roman Empire." Elizabeta guessed.

"Sweet, now, which of you remember spending quite a bit of time with Roma when you were younger, besides Feli?" Alfred asked.

Elizabeta and Roderich raised their hands.

"Ok, so, let's see… one of you has to be Hungary and the other has to be Austria, because we've already gotten the other countries that were part of the Holy Roman Empire." Alfred said, helping them out a little.

"Vell, Roddy's a boss at piano-ing, so he must be Austria!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"'Piano-ing'?" Roderich asked.

"Ja. You can piano."

"You don't 'piano'! You _play_ the piano!"

"I do? Wow, vhat do you know…"

"Not you. Me. _I play the piano_!" Roderich snapped.

"Anyvay, you and Eliza dated for a long time, ja? Und zere vas zat whole 'Austria-Hungary' thing, so she must be Hungary." Gilbert said, waving off Roderich's comment.

"Great job, Gil. Next up…Kiku, Yao, and Yong Soo." Alfred said.

"Well, Kiku has to be Japan because he knows everything about anime and like, every yaoi pairing." Elizabeta said. "And Yong Soo has to be Korea, er, South Korea because that country is obsessed with parts of Japan and Chine, and therefore, by extension, Yao has to be China."

"Way to go, Eliza!" Alfred avoided mentioning the comment about yaoi. _I didn't know Kiku was into that stuff… wow. He's weird._ "Anyways…next is Natalya and Katuyasha." Alfred told them.

"Oh, I can do this! Belarus and Ukraine were very close to Russia, da? Natalya must be Belarus and Katuyasha must be Ukraine." Ivan said simply.

"Oh, commie did something right…" the blonde American muttered. "Next, Feliks."

"I can help with this one." Toris offered. "I lived with Feliks when I was younger and Lithuania was a commonwealth of Poland for a bit. Plus, he really likes horses and they were the last country to stop using horses in warfare I think…"

"Let's see… Let's split up for a bit and brainstorm about the rest. Nice job by the way, Toris. Meet back here in say…an hour to tell us what you've found." Alfred said.

* * *

><p>"So, what have we got?" Alfred said, exactly an hour and three minutes later.<p>

"Francis is France because he's a creepy perverted rapist." Antonio said.

"And Toni is Spain because 'e is a pedophile that loves tomatoes." Francis shot back at Antonio.

"Arthur is England because he can't cook and loves magic. And he has really bushy eyebrows and kinda bad teeth." Matthew said quietly.

"Matthew is Canada because nobody remembers him. I mean, honestly, who remembers what he did during World War 2 besides nerds?" Arthur said.

"Heracles is Greece because he roves cats and is very raid back." Kiku said.

"Und kind of a pervert…" Gilbert added.

Heracles took no notice of this comment because he was fast asleep, leaning against the tree. Roma climbed down from his perch in the tree and began poking the Greek. He pouted slightly and started stacking leaves and grass on Heracles' head.

"Tino is Finland because…well, Berwald insists." Lilli said.

"And Berwald is Sweden because he knows everything in Ikea!" Tino said.

"Really? _That's_ your reason?" Alfred scoffed.

Tino nodded. "Hey, we still don't know who you are."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm the hero! The United States of America!" Alfred declared, striking a heroic pose.

"…of course you are…" Arthur sighed.

"You're just jealous that all my children aren't gay… Hey, I wonder what that says about you…"

"…if that's true, then you're gay because you were my colony so technically you're my child." Arthur retorted.

"Woah! I didn't know Arthur was a pedophile!" Elizabeta exclaimed.

"What the bloody #### are you going on about?" Arthur asked.

"Well, Alfred is your child and you're in love with him." She explained.

"Hey, that's not true!" Arthur cried indignantly.

"Yes it is!" Elizabeta chirped, running over and shoving Arthur into Alfred's arms.

"Umph! Hey, Artie, what's up?" Alfred said casually, despite the fact that he was blushing lightly.

Arthur's face, on the other hand, was bright red as he jumped away from Alfred. "Nothing's up…"

"Zat aside….vhat are ve going to do about ze rest of school? Vouldn't it be a bit suspicious if a large group of close friends all dropped out after ze first year?" Ludwig said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did that seem rushed to anyone else? Oh well. So, FF started hatin' on my stars, I switched to number symbols. Explanations! **

**(1)According to my friend who visited Italy a few years ago…there is **_**no**_** pasta in North Italy. It's all in the south. And I was like 'What? This is madness!' Anyways…**

**So, I was hanging out with our Austria cosplayer, Monochrome-Colors, at my house and we had been talking about how Holy Rome has no artistic abilities a while earlier. So, she was talking about how much of a derp Holy Rome is and so I say 'At least I can play the piano.' (She doesn't know how… And she's Austria… I'm ashamed of you, Maka.) And she says ' I WILL LEARN HOW TO PIANO!' and I go all rage and yell at her about how you don't 'piano' you play the piano.**

…**I remember what Canada did during WWII. I had to argue with some kid during social studies one day about whether or not Canada was in WWII . **

**And we had a little cosplay group gathering the other day and we started talking about the stuff that's popular these days that we honestly don't care about and got on the subject of that new band, One Direction. So, I told them a joke that one of my school friends told me. It's 'What direction do five gay guys go in?' and the answer is 'One Direction'. So our England goes 'I'm just glad they aren't my children…' to which I reply 'Dude…they're British.' And England says 'Why are all my children gay?'. I put my hand on her shoulder and say 'I wonder what that says about you…' and she says the thing about America being England's colony (Because I'm our America, Canada, and Holy Rome) and I went like, depression mode. Different story, same night, I was wearing my America wig that night and poor Nantucket got abused… Our Russia wouldn't stop touching it. I finally yelled at her to stop it and England defended me.**

**So yeah. Author's note. **

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Alfred: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of these characters!**

**But you all know that I wish I did… Well, peace out. I'll see you next chapter. It'll probably be the last one of this story, just saying. And then we're off to the sequel! Yippee! **


	25. Chapter TwentyThree: What Now?

**A/N: And we're back, with the last chapter here. *tear* And then we move on to the sequel! So, yeah. Be on the lookout for that in a bit/while. Now, let's get started, shall we? By the way, kind of short chapter is kind of short.  
><strong>

**Warning: Romano. Yup. He gets his own warning category.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Start<strong>

* * *

><p>Alfred thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."<p>

Several of the members of the group appeared to be very deep in thought. Vash spoke up first.

"I don't think this is a safe environment for my sister. She and I will go home after the end of this year." He said.

Lilli looked down. "...yes, bruder..."

"Umm, sister and I have decided to go home as well." Katuyasha said timidly. "I mean, we'd love to stay, but, we think our people need us right now..."

Heracles raised his head and the pile of leaves and grass fell off. "...me too... you know, the whole economy thing..."

"Oh yeah. I totally understand, dudes...if this would have been...maybe, 80 years ago, I would have gone too." Alfred said, nodding.

Yong Soo jumped slightly, startled by the sudden ringing of his cell phone. He excused himself and took the call. He looked down-cast when he closed his phone. "...that was Taiwan...she says that my country is having some problems with North Korea... I have to go home..."

It took all of Yao's willpower not to cry out in joy.

"Does anyone else need to go home?" Ludwig asked. He received no replies, so he assumed naught.

"So, what now...?" Matthew asked quietly.

Alfred started to speak, but was interrupted.

"I _finally_ found you guys! Do you know how long I've been searching?" a familiar voice called.

"Oh! Arfred-kun, your strange friend is back." Kiku said.

Alfred looked over. "Hey, Z! You're back!"

"Of course I am, idiot. Family doesn't kill you." Z scoffed. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh...it's you..." Roderich sighed.

"Oh, cheer up, Roddy." Z said. "I even got you a present."

"...what?"

"Look! It's a little piano fridge magnet! Happy early birthday!" the red-headed girl said, pulling said fridge magnet out of her pocket.

Roderich took the magnet, obviously not amused. "How did you know my birthday was soon?"

"I work with the people in the admissions office. Like I said, I know almost everything about you! They let me read your guys' files. Well, a bit of them." Z said. "So, what's up with everyone?"

"Oh, nothing much." Alfred lied. He glanced over at Ludwig as if to say 'I forgot about her! What are we supposed to do?'

Ludwig gave a small shrug. "He's lying." He pointed out.

Alfred's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"He got in an accident und had to go to ze hospital." Ludwig said.

"Yeah...that." Alfred gave a sigh of relief.

"Is he ok?" Z asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred told her.

"Oh, that's great...but I was referring to Roma. Did someone get him drunk or something?" Z pointed to the half-German.

Roma had jumped on Roderich's back and was making the Austrian carry him around.

"Feliciano, get him off!" Roderich demanded when they approached the Italian.

Feliciano laughed bit. "...can you keep him for a bit? I'm tired..."

Roderich sighed. "...I'll watch after him for a bit..."

"Vee~ Grazie!" Feliciano chirped before running off.

"So, is anyone up for lunch?" Z asked. "I can order pizza."

"Hai, that sounds good." Kiku said with a nod.

"Great. I'll call it in. You guys can just sit and wait." Z took out her phone and went into the dorm building to make the call.

"What are we going to do?" Alfred asked once they all sat down. "We can't just tell her..."

"We'll have to hide the truth, no?" Antonio said. "I mean, it'll be hard, but we can do it!"

"Ja. Ve should only use our country names vhen ve are sure zat no one else is around..." Ludwig suggested.

They all stopped talking when Z returned.

"Ok, it should be here in...eh, half an hour, I guess." She said, sitting next to Yao on the end.

"I sense a sudden lack of an annoying spazz..." Lovino muttered. "What the **** happened to cross-*******?"

"He fell asleep." Roderich commented flatly.

Roma had indeed fallen asleep. He was leaning on the Austrian's shoulder and his hat had fallen off and landed in Roderich's lap.

"Vee~ Finally!" Feliciano cheered. "Maybe giving him so much candy _wasn't_ such a good idea... He's hard to keep track of."

"Aww... poor little guy. He looks beat." Z said.

"...but so cute..." Francis muttered.

"Careful what you say. He might hear you." Antonio said, remembering what happened with the pillow, and elbowed the Frenchman in the shoulder.

"I don't think we're in any danger of him hearing you." Roderich said, shifting slightly.

Roma didn't move whatsoever.

"Vee~ He's totally out of it!" Feliciano said, poking Roma's shoulder. "I mean, that's what I would have expected...he was running around a lot..."

"***-******! Just let him ******* sleep! We finally got him to shut up and stop bugging everyone!" Lovino snapped.

"Hey, don't be rude." Z said. She got up when she saw the car from the pizza place pull in to the parking lot. She took Yao with her to get the pizzas.

"Kesesese~ Hey, Roddy. Hand me Roma's hat." Gilbert said.

"Why?" Roderich asked warily.

"Just give it."

Roderich picked up the hat and cautiously handed it over to Gilbert.

Gilbert took the hat and promptly placed it on Ludwig's head.

"Bruder, vhat are you doing?" Ludwig asked.

"See? He looks just like him. But Roma's older." The albino said.

"Woah, dude! But Ludwig's so much taller than him! That's weird..." Alfred said.

"And Luddy's eyes are lighter." Feliciano pointed out.

Z and Yao soon returned with the boxes of pizza.

"Hey, Ludwig. That's a nice look for you." Z commented as they set down the boxes.

Ludwig practically ignored her and handed the hat back to Roderich. Feliciano snatched the hat and placed it on his own head.

The group at lunch rather quickly then went about their usual conversing.

Eventually, they all went their own ways to go about doing homework and/or practicing their instruments. Several of the students went back to the dorms to clean up their rooms a bit.

Feliciano and Roderich were trying to wake Roma so one of them wouldn't be stuck carrying him.

"Vee~ Roma! You gotta get up!" the Italian insisted.

"...make me..." Roma mumbled.

"Fine. I will. Get up." Roderich demanded, shoving Roma off the bench of the table and into the grass.

"Geez..." the half-German sighed, sitting up. "...don't you think you could have been a bit nicer..." he flopped back down into the grass.

"Roma, if you don't get up, I'll tickle you." Feliciano threatened.

"...we're not little kids anymore, Feli..." Roma sighed. He stood up anyway.

"Vee~...you're right...because if we were, you'd still be in love with me." Feliciano said with a small laugh.

Roma said nothing and simply started walking back towards the dorms.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he hadn't left." Roderich thought aloud before heading back to his own dorm.

The Italian thought about this for a moment before walking after Roma.

When Feliciano arrived in his dorm, he found his room-mate sweeping the floor. "Vee~ Roma, you really kept my broom! I can't believe you've had it for all these years."

Roma looked up and paused sweeping. "Well, of course I did. It's quite useful, really."

"...that makes me happy... can I help you clean?" Feliciano asked.

"Yeah, sure. I could use an extra hand." Roma replied with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat on the edge of his bed. "Mattie, what should we do? It's gonna be really hard to have Z not know who we are..."<p>

"I guess we'll have to be careful." Matthew said as he put away from freshly folded laundry.

"I suppose you're right." Alfred sighed. "We'll have to be _really_ careful next year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said, kind of short chapter is kind of short.**

**Well, we've arrived at the final note of this story. You should keep an eye out for whenever I get the sequel up. It'll be called 'Presence' and of course it'll be by me with my crazy screen name.**

**Since the sequel won't really **_**need**_** a plot, I'd love you guys' suggestions on topics to write a chapter or two about.**

**It may be a little while 'till I finish the first chapter though, because I have to write the summary, find a way to summarize the summary and fit in the box, fix my character profiles, write new schedules, and rearrange the dorms (I'd love help with this last one.)**

**So, farewell, sayonara until next time, my friends!**

**Reviews are love, so be sure to leave some!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Alfred: Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with it.**

**I must say. I think this story had a great run and I hope the next one does even better! Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers who encouraged me and gave me suggestions and pointed out my errors. I love you all (in a not France-ish way) and hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
